Incertezas II
by Mary Spn
Summary: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova... **Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas". Slash / AU**
1. Chapter 1

**Incertezas II - capítulo 1**

Fandon: Supernatural

Autora: Mary Spn

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova...

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas". Eu quero dedicá-la a todos os meus queridos leitores que me pediram por uma continuação, e como eu já tinha esta idéia em mente, resolvi dar andamento. Espero realmente não decepcioná-los.

* * *

Alguns meses se passaram, e depois de formado em engenharia mecânica, Sam começou a trabalhar durante meio período em uma montadora de automóveis. O salário era muito bom, e como ele não era assim tão útil na oficina com Dean, achou que era o melhor a fazer.

John havia se mudado para Stanford, e trabalhava na oficina com Bobby. Dean era responsável pela parte de restauração dos carros antigos, o que estava dando muito dinheiro, enquanto John cuidava da mecânica em geral. Bobby e mais um funcionário auxiliavam os dois, e Sam fazia os projetos das restaurações quando chegava algum cliente novo, além de também ajudar com a parte elétrica dos carros, já que era o que sabia fazer melhor.

Mesmo as duas oficinas sendo em salas separadas, uma ao lado da outra, Sam e John trabalhando tão próximos era uma coisa que não dava lá muito certo. Apesar de terem se entendido, as discussões por qualquer motivo, ou mesmo sem nenhum motivo concreto continuavam, afinal ambos eram teimosos ao extremo. Por isso Dean não reclamou quando Sam quis arranjar outro emprego, aqueles dois, quanto mais longe um do outro, melhor.

Na segunda feira a tarde, Sam entrou na oficina, e estranhou por não encontrar Dean ali. Ficou por ali matando tempo, esperando Dean voltar, quando sentiu alguém o agarrar por trás e morder seu pescoço, o fazendo pular de susto.

- Dean, você vai acabar me fazendo ter uma ataque cardíaco deste jeito! – Sam reclamou.

Dean deu gargalhadas.

- O que aconteceu, Sammy? Não aguentou de saudades e veio me ver mais cedo hoje? - Dean falou brincando.

- Cara, você é muito convencido, sabia?

- Confessa, Sam. Você não vive sem mim. – Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido, o guiando para cima de um carro que estava ali para concerto.

- Para com isso, Dean! Pode entrar alguém a qualquer momento.

Neste momento Bobby entrou pigarreando alto, lhes chamando a atenção.

- Vocês não tem tempo suficiente pra se agarrarem em casa? Isso aqui é local de trabalho, idiotas!

Esse era o velho Bobby, sempre metendo bronca.

- Desculpe Bobby, eu já estava mesmo indo embora. – Sam falou completamente sem graça. – Tem algumas peças que eu preciso comprar.

- Faz isso Sam, e vê se para com essa mania de ficar me agarrando cada vez que vem aqui. – Dean falou sério, recebendo um soco no braço e um olhar de reprovação de Sam.

- Ah Dean, o que é que a Claire veio fazer aqui?

- Quem? – Dean perguntou espantado.

- A Claire. Eu acabei de ver ela ali na frente, dentro do carro. Mas logo que me viu, ela foi embora.

- Você deve estar vendo coisas, Sammy. Porque a Claire não esteve aqui. Ela mora em Lawrence, lembra?

- Eu tenho certeza que era ela, Dean. Mas a noite a gente conversa, até mais.

Sam foi embora deixando Dean encucado. O que diabos a Claire estaria fazendo por ali? Sam deveria estar mesmo vendo coisas.

A noite, quando Dean chegou em casa, Sam estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que bicho te mordeu agora, Sam?

- Nenhum Dean, só me deixa em paz. - Sam falou emburrado.

- E por que esse tratamento de gelo? Hein? – Dean disse, e beijou Sam suavemente nos lábios e no queixo.

- Dean...

- Hmm?

- Tem certeza que você não viu a Claire? Que ela não foi lá pra te ver?

- Claro que não, afinal por que eu iria mentir pra você?

- Jura?

- Aham, eu juro. Agora que tal você tirar logo essa roupa toda e vir tomar um banho comigo? Eu estou louco pra te foder contra a parede daquele box... Vamos? – Dean falava e mordiscava o pescoço de Sam, o provocando.

- Dean?

- Hmm? Sam, sabe de uma coisa? Você devia falar menos e agir mais! – Dean o puxou pela cintura para mais perto, colando seus corpos.

- Eu estava pensando que...

- Isso não é hora de pensar, Sam! - Dean falou impaciente, sem parar de beijar seu pescoço.

- Por que a gente não inverte as coisas um pouquinho?

- Inverter o que, Sam?

- Inverter, tipo... Você ficar por baixo desta vez.

- O que? – Dean parou rapidamente o que estava fazendo, e se afastou de Sam.

- O que foi, Dean? O que tem de errado nisso?

- O que tem de errado nisso? Tudo, Sam! Tudo! – Dean falou nervoso.

- Então é assim?

- Assim como?

- É tudo só como você quer? Eu faço tudo por você Dean, e você não deixa nem eu tocar você de outra forma...

- Não existe outra forma, Sam! É assim e pronto! Você sabe que não vai rolar...

- E por que não? Isso faz você se sentir mais macho? – Sam falou bravo, a discussão já estava se tornando uma briga, agora.

- Qual é, Sammy? Por que essa conversa agora? – Dean tentou agarrá-lo novamente, mas Sam se esquivou. – Não está bom para você desse jeito?

- Eu não disse que não está bom. É só que... eu queria muito fazer isso, Dean. E você vai gostar, eu prometo!

- Vou gostar? É claro que eu não vou gostar, isso deve doer pra caramba, e eu não quero mais falar nisso, Sam! Assunto encerrado!

- Você sabe muito bem que isso dói só no início, e se fosse algo ruim, eu não iria gostar, né seu idiota! Eu não sou masoquista, afinal...

- Eu não quero saber, as coisas ficam do jeito que estão e pronto!

- Ah, ok. Então é você quem decide tudo sozinho por aqui.

- Neste caso, é sim.

- Ok, então você também pode se aliviar sozinho, porque enquanto as coisas não mudarem, em mim você não toca mais.

- O que?

- Você ouviu muito bem. – Sam falou decidido.

Dean deu gargalhadas.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Até parece que você vai aguentar, Sam! Eu não dou dois dias pra você implorar pra eu te comer novamente. - Dean falou com sarcasmo.

- Você acha mesmo? Então vamos ver quem de nós é mais teimoso.

Três dias se passaram, com os dois mal se falando, afinal nenhum deles queria dar o braço a torcer.

Naquela noite, Dean já estava deitado na cama, e Sam saiu do banho com uma toalha em volta da cintura, e percebendo que Dean disfarçadamente o observava, retirou a toalha lentamente, vestiu apenas uma boxer, e se deitou ao seu lado na cama.

- Sam?

- Hmm?

- Por que você não para de ser teimoso, e senta aqui no meu colo, hein? A gente pode se divertir, ao invés de ficar desse jeito.

- De que jeito, Dean? Eu estou muito bem, obrigado.

- Mas eu não aguento mais ficar assim, Sam. Meu pinto não é elevador, que sobe e desce a hora que você quiser. Se você não quer transar, então por que você não faz aquele servicinho com a boca, que só você sabe fazer, hein?

- Não Dean, já falei que não vou te aliviar enquanto as coisas não forem do meu jeito. Não insista!

- E por que você está com a mão aí? – Dean perguntou, se referindo a mão de Sam que estava por dentro da boxer, tocando o próprio membro.

- Ah, você... não se incomoda se eu me aliviar sozinho, não é? Já que... não vai rolar...

- Faz o que você quiser, Sam! Só não faz barulho, e me deixa deixar dormir! – Dean falou bravo e virou para o outro lado.

Dean tentou ignorar, mas podia sentir o movimento no colchão, e ouvia os gemidos baixinhos de Sam, então não resistiu e se virou para olhá-lo.

Sam estava com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, com uma mão massageava o próprio membro com precisão, e a outra estava agarrada aos lençóis, e sua expressão era de puro prazer. Dean sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e o seu pau ficar duro como uma rocha com a imagem. Seu irmãozinho sabia muito bem como provocá-lo.

- Você é um filho da puta, Sam!

Dean xingou, e Sam abriu os olhos, sorrindo de forma sacana.

- Deixa que eu termino isso pra você. – Dean não pode resistir, então parou os movimentos da mão de Sam, e a substituiu pela sua, passando a masturbá-lo e depois terminando o serviço com a sua boca, o chupando até Sam se derramar dentro dela.

Sam jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto na hora do orgasmo, sentindo um tremor por todo seu corpo. Dean sorveu até a última gota do seu sêmen, e depois subiu para beijá-lo, enquanto Sam tentava recobrar a respiração.

Sam sorriu e o beijou novamente, sentia saudades daqueles lábios tentadores, que há três dias não beijava. – Dean então aproveitou o momento de languidez de seu irmãozinho para fazer outra tentativa...

- Agora abre essas pernas pra mim, Sammy?

Sam abriu os olhos e encarou Dean, sério...

- Eu já disse que se não for do meu jeito, não vai rolar, Dean. – Sam falou calmamente.

- O que? Então eu te aliviei, e agora você vai me deixar na mão? - Dean estava realmente puto agora.

- Eu não pedi pra você fazer isso. Eu estava dando um jeito sozinho, você interrompeu porque quis. Boa noite, Dean!

- Por essa você vai me pagar, Sammy! – Dean saiu do quarto bravo, resmungando.

Sam virou para o lado, se agarrando ao travesseiro, e dormiu satisfeito.

No dia seguinte, Dean saiu cedo pra trabalhar, e quando Sam foi a tarde para ajudar na oficina, Dean nem olhou pra sua cara, e estava com um tremendo mau humor.

Sam já estava se arrependendo de forçar a barra, mas agora mesmo que não ia dar o braço a torcer.

John não sabia por que não estavam se falando, mas já tinha dado um sermão nos dois, pra não se esquecerem que antes de mais nada eles eram irmãos, e tinham que respeitar um ao outro. E sobre ele ter avisado que isso não ia dar certo, e mais uma monte de coisas que Sam nem deu ouvidos, pois sabia que ia acabar sobrando pra ele.

Bobby apenas os chamou de idiotas e deu risada, deixando Dean mais puto ainda.

Sam chegou mais cedo em casa a noite, e preparou a macarronada favorita de Dean, mas quando este chegou em casa e nem olhou pra sua cara, teve uma grande decepção. Dean se jogou no sofá e ficou lá sozinho, assistindo televisão.

- Dean, eu... preparei o macarrão que você gosta. Você não quer comer? – Sam perguntou apreensivo, não gostava nada desta situação.

Dean sequer olhou para a sua cara, continuou assistindo TV sem dizer nada, mas quando viu Sam sentar sozinho na mesa, e sua carinha triste, logo se arrependeu e foi jantar com ele.

- Eu só espero que pelo menos sua comida esteja decente!

Sam deu um sorriso triste, e continuou comendo calado. Dean se fartou de macarrão, achou delicioso como sempre, mas sequer elogiou ou disse alguma coisa.

Voltou para a sala, enquanto Sam lavava os pratos e arrumava a cozinha. Sam em seguida tomou um banho e sentou na poltrona, tentando ler um livro, enquanto Dean foi para o chuveiro.

Quando voltou para a sala, ficou algum tempo observando Sam, e percebeu a falta que sentia das conversas, de suas risadas, dos seus beijos, e do calor de seu corpo... Tudo o que queria agora era ver um sorriso sincero em seu rosto, e poder tocá-lo e tê-lo em seus braços novamente...

* * *

Continua...

Aos que estavam esperando, está aí a continuação. Em Incertezas, muitos me pediram por uma cena de Top!Sam, será que agora vai rolar? rsrs

Aguardem pela continuação. Prometo tentar postar pelo menos uma capítulo por semana.

Obrigadinha a quem leu, e como sempre, reviews são bem vindas!

Beijos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Incertezas II - capítulo 2**

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Personagens principais:** Dean/Sam

**Sinopse:** Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. (Slash / AU).

**Nota:** Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Sam guardou o livro na estante, já que não conseguia mesmo se concentrar, e já estava indo para o quarto quando Dean o parou pelo caminho.

- Se isso doer, Sam... eu juro que eu te mato! – Dean falou sério, olhando em seus olhos.

Sam sorriu como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Dean?

- Na verdade não, mas se esse é o único jeito de eu poder voltar a tocar em você, eu estou disposto a pagar o preço.

- Mesmo? Você faria isso por mim? - E lá estavam aqueles olhos pidões novamente, instigando Dean a fazer todas as suas vontades.

- Já falei que sim, não falei? Agora chega de conversa, e vamos acabar logo com isso.

Dean levou Sam até o quarto, parando de pé ao lado da cama, e estava tão constrangido e nervoso que nem sabia direito o que fazer.

- Eu amo você, Dean! – Sam se aproximou, colando seus corpos, e o beijou com paixão. – E você não precisa fazer isso agora.

- O que?

- Eu disse que não precisa ser agora. Eu não quero que você faça nada que não tenha vontade, não só porque eu quero.

- Mas Sam...

- Na verdade eu queria saber até onde ia a sua teimosia, e essa sua mania de bancar o macho da casa já estava me irritando.

- E esse foi o melhor jeito de você conversar comigo a respeito? Fazendo greve?

- E desde quando você me ouve, Dean?

- Ok. Me desculpe! Eu vou tentar te ouvir daqui pra frente, ta? E vou tentar ser mais aberto a novas idéias. - Dean falou revirando os olhos.

- Isso é muito bom. Eu senti muito a sua falta, Dean!

- Eu também Sam, eu também! - Dean o deitou na cama, e se deitou sobre seu corpo, o beijando com urgência.

Sentiu tanta falta de tocá-lo, de te-lo em seus braços, que mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Apesar de achar que Sam merecia mesmo era uma surra por fazê-lo passar por todo esse sufoco.

Mas então Dean ouviu seus gemidos, enquanto explorava seu corpo perfeito com a língua, e esqueceu de tudo. Sam poderia lhe pedir o que quisesse neste momento. Sua pele lisinha como a de um bebê, seu cheiro, seu gosto, Sam era o seu vício, um vício delicioso, do qual jamais iria querer se livrar.

Sentiu Sam arquear as costas e gemer mais alto quando introduziu um dedo em seu interior, depois mais um, quando o sentiu relaxando. E logo teve que sorrir, ao ver sua expressão de puro prazer, conforme movimentava seus dedos dentro dele.

- Você gosta disso, não é seu safado? - Dean sussurrou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Cala essa boca e faz logo, Dean! - Sam não se incomodava em implorar, afinal era Dean, era o seu Dean, e faria qualquer coisa para senti-lo dentro de si novamente, para que tomasse o seu corpo com paixão como sempre fazia.

Sentira tanta falta disso nos últimos dias, que tinha vontade de gritar de felicidade e de prazer neste momento.

- Então vira! Eu quero você de quatro pra mim! - Dean falava com a voz cheia de desejo, tornando impossível Sam não ceder a suas vontades.

Sam se virou e se apoiou em seus cotovelos, sem reclamar. Dean ergueu seu quadril e o penetrou, quase de uma só vez, ouvindo Sam choramingar pela dor.

- Shhh... Já vai passar.

- É mesmo? Isso você vai saber quando eu te pegar de jeito, seu desgraçado! - Sam reclamou.

Dean deu risadas e esperou que ele se acostumasse, então passou a mover seus quadris de encontro ao corpo de seu irmãozinho. Tinha pressa, havia esperado muito para estar dentro de Sam, para sentir seu membro sendo envolvido por aquele corpo apertado e quente.

Segurou com força em sua cintura e investiu cada vez mais forte, entrando por inteiro, sentindo seus corpos se fundirem de uma forma que nunca tinha sentido com ninguém. Era parte de Sam, e Sam era parte dele, e só com ele se sentia completo.

Dean levou sua mão até o membro pulsante de seu irmão, passando a massageá-lo no ritmo de suas estocadas. Sam passou a gemer ainda mais, resmungando baixinho palavras que sequer Dean podia entender, mas também não estava interessado, tudo que podia se concentrar no momento era na forma como Sam se entregava, no seu corpo indo e vindo ao encontro do seu, e no seu prazer.

Sentiu Sam gozar em sua mão, seu corpo estremecendo e se contraindo ainda mais, fazendo com que Dean também se derramasse dentro dele.

Seu corpo desabou por cima do de Sam e assim permaneceu, tentando ganhar fôlego e sobriedade. Sam tinha o poder de deixá-lo entorpecido, e o prazer que tinha com ele o deixava louco, querendo sempre mais.

Rolou para o seu lado da cama e puxou Sam para junto de si.

- Cara, isso foi...

- Aham...

Dean riu e o abraçou apertado, beijando seu pescoço.

Sam se aconchegou mais ainda em seus braços, sorrindo, e assim adormeceram.

Dean acordou cedo, e começou a provocar Sam, lhe cutucando e fazendo cócegas.

- Quer quanto pra me deixar dormir mais um pouquinho, Dean? - Sam perguntou de mau humor, com a voz sonolenta.

- Quero você! - Dean lhe roubou um beijo e depois levantou e jogou um travesseiro em sua cabeça. - Vem, vamos pro banho! Anda, preguiçoso!

Já estavam nus, pois era assim que tinham dormido na noite anterior, então Dean arrastou Sam para o chuveiro, e o prensou contra a parede do box. Se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego, e Sam passou a explorar o pescoço de Dean, ao mesmo tempo em que se esfregavam um no outro.

Sam aproveitou o momento de distração, para escorregar suas mãos até as nádegas de Dean, as acariciando e apertando com vontade. Dean não reclamou, então Sam escorregou um dedo entre elas, o pressionando na entrada do loiro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu pervertido? - Dean o olhou de cara feia.

- Relaxa, amor, eu não vou te penetrar. Ainda não.

- Sam, não por nada, mas... isso me deixa nervoso, cara!

- Shhh... Você precisa ir se acostumando, esqueceu do que me prometeu?

- Puta merda!

Sam o beijou com paixão, e movimentou seu dedo em círculos ao redor da entrada de Dean, o provocando.

- Não é tão ruim assim, é? - Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Se você não avançar mais que isso, tudo bem. - Dean admitiu.

- Eu prometo! Agora relaxa...

Terminaram a brincadeira no chuveiro com uma masturbação mútua, então Dean saiu quase correndo, pois tinha um cliente o esperando cedo na oficina, e Sam, já atrasado, saiu logo atrás dele.

Por sorte, Sam trabalhava há apenas duas quadras dali, mas logo que saiu do prédio, não pode deixar de reparar no carro vermelho estacionado ali em frente, o mesmo que estava diante da oficina no dia em que pensou ter visto Claire.

Se aproximou do carro, e desta vez não teve a menor dúvida, era mesmo ela.

- Claire? – Sam perguntou surpreso quando parou ao lado do carro.

- Sam! Que surpresa te encontrar por aqui! – Claire saiu do carro e lhe cumprimentou com um abraço. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, mas... O que você faz por aqui? - Sam não queria ser grosseiro, mas não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade. – Está procurando o Dean?

- Eu vim visitar uns amigos na cidade, então como soube que vocês moravam aqui perto, decidi dar uma passadinha pra ver como ele está.

- Ah, ok. Claire, eu vi você um outro dia lá na frente da oficina, você não chegou a falar com ele?

- Da oficina? Ah, sim. Na verdade eu estava atrasada aquele dia, e acabei não entrando.

- Hmm. – Sam ainda estava desconfiado. Tinha algo de muito errado nisso. E Sam não pode deixar de reparar que Claire estava muito diferente. Mais magra, pálida, com olheiras profundas e usava um chapéu que não combinava nada com ela. – E está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, tudo bem comigo. Sam, é verdade mesmo que vocês estão juntos?

- Estamos sim.

- E vocês... estão se entendendo? Eu quero dizer, está tudo bem entre vocês?

- Está sim, mas... eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, Claire. Por que o interesse?

- Ah, nada não, Sam. Eu tenho que ir agora, foi um prazer rever você.

Claire saiu quase correndo dali, e Sam ainda ficou olhando até o carro desaparecer na esquina, desconfiado. Bom, já estava atrasado, então resolveu deixar para lá e ir logo para o trabalho.

As coisas tinham voltado ao normal entre os dois, Sam continuava devagar em suas investidas, brigavam de vez em quando por ciúmes ou por birra de um dos dois, mas nada que tirasse a tranquilidade do casal.

No final da tarde de sexta, Sam estava no mercado fazendo algumas compras, quando Dean ligou para seu celular, desesperado.

- Hey.

- Sam, por que você está demorando tanto? – Dean parecia impaciente.

- Eu passei no mercado pra comprar algumas coisas, já estou indo.

- Eu preciso muito de você aqui em casa, agora!

- Mas Dean, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sam perguntou, estranhando sua reação.

- Melhor você vir pra cá, é uma longa história.

- Você está me deixando preocupado, e que barulho é esse?

- Nada, Sam. Em casa eu te falo.

- Ok.

- Sam, vem logo, ta? Eu preciso de você! – Dean falou muito sério, deixando Sam ainda mais preocupado, e desligou o telefone.

Sam deixou as compras de lado e voltou para casa correndo, afinal Dean parecia mesmo nervoso.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, Dean o abraçou com força.

- Oh, graças a Deus, Sam... eu já estava ficando desesperado aqui sozinho.

- Dean, mas o que?

Então Sam não conseguiu concluir a fase e ficou estaqueado no meio da sala, de boca aberta, sem dizer mais nada.

- Sam, é... nós temos que conversar. – Dean sorriu amarelo.

- Dean, mas que diabos?

- É uma longa história Sam, mas ela é linda, não é?

Sam ainda não estava conseguindo acreditar que sentada no sofá, entre as almofadas, estava uma garotinha, um bebê, de mais ou menos um ano. Sam se aproximou e ficou a observando assustado, sem dizer nada.

- Ela gostou de você Sammy, está sorrindo, você pode segurar ela no colo, ou falar com ela, se quiser. - Dean parecia estar explicando algo a uma criança de cinco anos.

- Eu não vou pegar ela, Dean, ela é de verdade!

- Claro que é de verdade, dã...

- Mas o que ela faz aqui, afinal?

- Ela, é... bom, digamos que ela... é minha filha.

- O que? – Sam de repente ficou branco.

- Eu... a Claire, ela... Então, ela chegou aqui há pouco, e nós conversamos, e... pôrra Sammy! Ela disse que quando eu me mudei pra cá, ela descobriu que estava grávida. E agora a Claire não pode mais cuidar dela, então...

- Você está querendo dizer que vamos ter que ficar com ela?

- Não! Eu quero dizer, eu não sei. A gente podia, sei lá, entregar ela para adoção?

- O que? Você ta doido? Ela é sua filha, não é?

- Sim, mas...

- Então é claro que você não vai entregá-la pra adoção!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas o que? Já não basta a merda toda que fizeram comigo, com esse lance de ter duas famílias, você não vai querer que essa coisinha aí passe pelo mesmo, vai?

- Coisinha? Ela é uma garotinha, Sam!

- Eu não acredito nisso, Dean! Que merda você foi fazer? Já ouviu falar em camisinha? Credo, vai ver já me passou alguma doença e eu nem sei. – Sam falou bravo, andando de um lado para o outro dentro da sala.

- Eu sempre usei camisinha, seu idiota! Foi só uma vez em que eu estava meio bêbado, e sei lá... aconteceu! E nós fizemos todos os exames quando começamos a morar juntos, lembra?

- Sei, só uma vez, até parece! Agora está aí o resultado!

- Nem vem com sermão, porque você também transava sem camisinha com o Nate, você mesmo me falou.

- Claro, mas eu estava com ele há um tempão quando fiz isso, e mesmo eu não usando camisinha, o Nate jamais iria engravidar, não é? – Sam disse com ironia.

- Ok, Sam. Mas agora é tarde, não adianta lamentar.

- Dean, ela está chorando!

- Pega ela no colo, eu preciso pensar!

- Eu não vou pegá-la, Dean! Nem sonhando! - Sam mantinha-se a distância, como se ela fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Ela não morde, Sam!

- Ela por acaso já comeu?

- O que?

- Ela deve estar com fome, Dean. A Claire foi embora e não deixou nada pra ela comer? Nem uma mamadeira?

- Não, e eu nem tinha pensado nisso. O que é que um bebê come?

- Eu tenho uma amiga que é nutricionista, eu vou ligar pra ela.

- Ok, vê se faz alguma coisa útil. – Dean resmungou, enquanto pegava a menina no colo, já que esta não parava de chorar.

Sam fez uma lista com os itens que sua amiga recomendou, e Dean praticamente arrancou o papel de sua mão.

- Me dá isso aqui, eu vou comprar enquanto você cuida dela.

- Espera, Dean eu... – Mas Dean já tinha saído, deixando Sam sozinho com o bebê.

- Droga! O que é que eu faço agora?

* * *

Continua...

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Dandi- Winchester:_** Que bom que você curtiu a continuação! Bom, o Dean perder a pose de machão? Acho que vai ser difícil. se bem que pelo Sammy, nunca sabemos o que ele é capaz de fazer, não é? Beijos, e obrigada por comentar!

**_Srta Laila: _**Sim, Dean teimoso, Sam teimoso, todo mundo teimoso na minha fic... hahaha. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da continuação! Beijos!!

**_Alexia:_** Custa o Dean liberar pra ele? Ah, custa... estamos falando de Dean Winchester, esqueceu?? rsrs. Beijokas, e obrigada por continuar acompanhando!

* * *

Reviews? Eu adoro...


	3. Chapter 3

**Incertezas II - capítulo 3**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Quando Dean voltou das compras, logo que entrou no corredor do prédio pode ouvir os berros da menina, que chorava desesperadamente.

Entrou no apartamento correndo, pensando no que estaria acontecendo, e ao entrar, ficou surpreso ao dar de cara com a criança ainda sentada no sofá chorando, e Sam parado feito uma estátua na sua frente.

- Qual é o seu problema, Sammy? Por que está aí parado sem fazer nada? Por que ao menos não pegou ela no colo? – Dean falou bravo, pegando a menina em seus braços.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Dean. – Sam falou muito sério, finalmente parecia ter saído do transe.

- E por que não? Cara, ela não morde, quero dizer, a não ser que você deixe.

- Porque ela não é uma boneca, é uma criança de verdade! - Sam falou como se o seu argumento fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Claro que ela é de verdade! E o que tem isso?

- O que tem isso? Eu nunca segurei uma criança antes! E se eu machucá-la? E se eu deixar ela cair?

- Sam, ela é só uma criança, feita de carne e osso como nós. Ela não quebra se você pegar, e você não vai ser tão idiota pra deixar ela cair. - Dean já estava ficando impaciente.

- Mas ela... ela nem gosta de mim, Dean. Ela me viu, e ficou chorando o tempo todo. – Sam falou com tristeza.

- Isso porque ela queria que você a pegasse no colo!

- Eu não quero, Dean! Isso não vai dar certo, você tem que devolver!

- Eu não posso devolver, Sam. Ela não é uma mercadoria com defeito. - Dean olhou muito sério para Sam, que parecia mesmo desesperado.

- Mas a Claire é a mãe, por que não fica com ela? Aí você pode ir visitá-la sempre que quiser.

- Esse é outro problema, Sammy. A Claire, ela... ela está muito doente.

- Doente?

- Sim, ela tem um tumor inoperável no cérebro, e acha que não tem mais do que dois meses de vida.

- Meu Deus!

- E é por isso que ela trouxe a menina, porque quer que ela fique comigo, e se não fosse pela doença, eu nunca nem viria a saber que sou pai.

- Bom, acho que não dá pra devolver então. – Sam falou suspirando com tristeza.

- Sammy, olha só... Você vai dormir um pouco, você está cansado, e eu sei que isso tudo é muito estressante, mas amanhã quando você acordar, vai ser tudo mais fácil, eu garanto.

- Ela vai ter sumido, e isso tudo vai ser só um pesadelo?

- Quem me dera, mas não. Agora vai pra cama, ok? Uma noite de sono vai te fazer bem. E talvez nem seja tão complicado assim, a gente pode dar um jeito. A gente sempre dá, não é mesmo? Mas eu preciso de você comigo, Sammy, senão eu não vou conseguir.

Sam foi se deitar, e Dean alimentou a garotinha, que acabou adormecendo em seus braços.

A deitou em um colchão improvisado no quarto de hóspedes, pensando que a primeira coisa a fazer no dia seguinte seria comprar uma caminha para ela.

Então Dean também se deitou ao lado de Sam, e pegou logo no sono, dormindo profundamente.

Sam acordou de madrugada, com a menina aos berros.

- Dean!

- Dean! A Emily está berrando, Dean! Vai acordar toda a vizinhança.

- Dean! – Sam o cutucou, sacudiu, e nada do desgraçado abrir os olhos.

- Por essa você me paga, Dean! – Sam saiu resmungando, indo até o outro quarto olhar a garota.

Sam entrou no quarto e se aproximou, com a menina ainda gritando em seus ouvidos. Não sabia o que fazer, então começou a falar com ela, timidamente. Não tinha mesmo jeito com bebês, então como ela não parou de chorar, arriscou pegá-la no colo.

A princípio foi muito desajeitado, mas depois ficou mais confiante e a aconchegou contra o seu peito. Ela parou de chorar no mesmo minuto, e sorria para Sam, que segurou sua mãozinha, acariciou seus bracinhos e suas bochechas, completamente fascinado.

Dean finalmente levantou, e foi ver o que estava acontecendo no quarto ao lado, encontrando Sam com ela em seu colo, adormecida.

- Bom, pelo visto vocês dois conseguiram se entender – Dean disse provocando Sam.

- Você não vai acreditar no quanto ela é macia e fofinha, Dean! – Sam disse com um sorriso todo covinhas, fazendo Dean sorrir também.

- Coloca ela de volta no colchão, Sam. E amanhã teremos que providenciar um berço pra ela.

- E roupas também, pelo que eu vi, a Claire não trouxe quase nada além de fraldas – Sam falou baixinho para não acordá-la, então a deitou no colchão, e a cobriu com seu cobertor.

- Parece um anjinho, não é?

- Quando não está chorando! – Dean disse bufando.

Dean puxou Sam pela mão e o conduziu até a cama deles, começando a despí-lo.

- Pelo visto ela não tirou todo o seu ânimo. - Sam comentou.

- Eu estou estressado, e quando isso acontece, eu preciso de sexo – Dean disse sorrindo malicioso, concentrado em arrancar o pijama de Sam.

- Você sempre precisa de sexo, Dean!

- Que seja, agora cala essa boca e me beija...

Pela manhã, Dean acordou sentindo a sua famosa ereção matinal, então se aconchegou mais perto de Sam, que ainda dormia. Começou a beijar seu ombro e pescoço, o instigando, e sentiu a pele de Sam ficar arrepiada ao toque.

Sam sorriu e empurrou seu corpo mais para perto, se insinuando, e Dean já estava todo animado enfiando uma mão por dentro da boxer do seu irmão, quando ouviram um choro vindo do quarto ao lado. Sam pulou de susto e Dean bufou, só então se lembrando que não estavam mais sozinhos.

- Vai lá Dean, a filha é sua! – Sam disse irritado.

- Caralho, Sammy! Eu estou de pau duro, se é que você ainda não percebeu!

- E eu não? Seu idiota! Vai logo!

- Merda! Era só o que me faltava... E você prepara a mamadeira!

- Claro, você arranja essa encrenca, e eu é quem tenho que ser a babá agora! – Sam saiu resmungando para a cozinha – Eu nunca fiz uma mamadeira, Dean! – Sam gritou.

- Então pega ela aqui que eu faço, e precisa trocar a fralda também. - Dean falou, largando Emily nos braços de Sam.

Sam apenas lançou um olhar fulminante para Dean, que se fez de bobo e foi para o fogão, preparar a mamadeira.

Sam deitou a menina na cama e ficou analisando por um momento como as fraldas funcionavam, então arriscou, meio desajeitado, mas conseguiu.

Dean trouxe a mamadeira, e Sam deu a ela, que pelo visto estava morta de fome. Sam ficou observando ela mamar, e depois de satisfeita ficou fazendo beicinho e carinhas engraçadas. Percebeu então o quanto ela se parecia com Dean. Os olhos verdes, cílios longos e desenhados, o cabelo loiro, e se olhasse bem de pertinho, tinha até algumas sardas também.

Sam então a colocou no chão, e com seus passinhos meio trôpegos, ela caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, mexendo em tudo que via, e resmungando coisas em seu vocabulário de bebê, que Sam não podia compreender.

- Olha só pra ela Dean, acho que você nem vai precisar fazer o teste de DNA.

- É claro que vou... Ela não pode ser minha, Sam! Isto é loucura.

- Ela é a sua cara, Dean, só você não quer ver.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? - Desta vez era Dean quem parecia estar entrando em desespero.

- Sei lá, arranjar uma babá talvez?

- Puta merda! Isso parece um pesadelo!

- Não é tão ruim assim, olha só pra ela, não é a coisinha mais fofa que você já viu?

- Pode até ser fofa, mas vai dar um trabalho danado, acabou o nosso sossego, Sam.

- Mas não tem jeito, né Dean. Vamos ter que cuidar dela, então é melhor se acostumar logo com a idéia.

Sam a vestiu, então foram ao shopping, e entraram na primeira loja de roupas para bebês que encontraram.

Sam estava com ela no colo, e várias atendentes da loja o cercaram, paparicando a ele e a bebezinha, deixando Dean furioso. Dean ficou parado ao lado da porta, esperando, com a cara amarrada, enquanto Sam e as atendentes assanhadas provavam as roupas em Emily.

Ao saírem da loja, Sam estranhou logo de cara o comportamento de Dean.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim.

- Então por que essa cara?

- Por nada, Sam! Ou talvez porque você ficou mais de uma hora com essas vadias se assanhando o tempo todo, e se esfregando em você.

- Dean, não tinha ninguém se esfregando em mim lá na loja. – Sam falou com toda calma.

- Mas faltou pouco, Sam! Faltou pouco!

- Você fica tão fofo com ciúmes, Dean! – Sam falou em tom de brincadeira, e apertou sua bochecha.

- Não enche, Sam! E eu não estava com ciúmes! – Dean falou bravo, fechando a cara mais ainda.

Passaram em outra loja e compraram uma caminha e um guarda roupas para Emily, então voltaram para casa.

- Dean, você já contou para o John?

- Ainda não.

- E por que não?

- Sei lá, eu não sei o que ele vai achar da idéia de ser avô.

- Você está com medo de contar? – Sam provocou.

- Claro que não, idiota! Eu só estou dando um tempo.

- Eu acho que ele vai gostar. Afinal com dois filhos gays, ou melhor, um, qual seria a chance dele vir a ser vovô algum dia?

- Eu não sou gay, Sam! Mas se for pensar assim, qual seria a chance da gente vir a ser pais? Se bem que eu preferia que não fosse nenhuma.

- Você logo se acostuma, Dean. – Sam o abraçou pelo ombro, tentando passar confiança.

- Não sei, eu até curto crianças, Sam. Mas não é hora, entende?

- Eu sei.

- Parece que, quando finalmente as coisas estavam bem entre a gente, sem nenhum empecilho, aí surge algo novo para atrapalhar.

- Não pense nela como um empecilho, Dean. Afinal ela não tem culpa de nada, foi você quem fez a burrada, e a Claire, a menina não tem culpa.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso, Sam.

- De nada. Agora vai lá e conta pro John. Aproveita e leva ela junto, ele não vai resistir a essa coisinha fofa.

- Você não vai comigo?

- Você quer que eu vá?

- Sim.

- Ok, então vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Sam pegou Emily no colo, e foram até o apartamento onde John estava morando, perto da casa de Bobby.

Tocaram a campainha e John os recebeu sorrindo, mas fechou a cara assim que viu o bebê no colo se Sam, estranhando.

- Hey rapazes!

- Oi pai! – Dean respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

- Vocês... sequestraram um bebê?

- Mais ou menos. – Dean respondeu.

- O senhor não quer pegar a sua netinha, John? – Sam perguntou brincando, fazendo Dean lhe lançar um olhar fulminante.

- O que? Vocês não estão pensando em adotar, estão? – John perguntou assustado.

- Pai, é que... na verdade ela é sua neta mesmo, não é adotiva. O nome dela é Emily, não é uma gracinha, pai? – Dean falou, sorrindo sem graça.

- Quem dos dois engravidou alguém? – John perguntou, ainda confuso.

- Eu, né pai? Quem mais seria? – Dean falou, levando uma cotovelada de Sam nas costelas. – Au!

- Mas como?

- O senhor lembra da Claire?

- Santo Deus, e por que só agora?

- É uma longa história, pai. Depois eu te conto. – Dean se jogou pesadamente no sofá.

John se aproximou da menina, que ainda estava no colo de Sam, e esta lhe abriu um sorriso.

- Bom, ela é mesmo a sua cara, Dean. Mas como é que vocês dois irresponsáveis vão cuidar de uma criança?

Sam deu risada.

- Isso é o que eu ainda não sei, pai. – Dean falou bufando.

- A gente dá um jeito John. Não vai ser um grande problema. – Sam falou enquanto brincava com Emily no sofá.

Logo voltaram para casa, e a tarde, Sam resolveu passear com Emily no parque, para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

- Dean, vamos levar ela pra passear no parque um pouquinho?

- Vá você, Sam. Eu não estou com saco pra isso agora.

- Ah Dean, vem com a gente, é só um passeio! Ela vai gostar.

- Eu não estou a fim, Sam. Não enche!

- Ok, nós estamos indo então. – Sam o olhou com tristeza, e saiu.

Sam e Emily passaram a tarde no parque, enquanto Dean ficou no apartamento dormindo e assistindo TV. E assim se passou o final de semana, Sam tomando conta da menina, e Dean com um tremendo mau humor.

Na segunda feira Sam pediu folga no trabalho, e procurou uma escolinha para que Emily pudesse frequentar. Visitou duas, e na terceira finalmente se agradou. Emily também gostou muito da professora, e de brincar com os coleguinhas, então Sam a deixou lá o restante da tarde, para testar se ela realmente iria se acostumar com o ambiente.

Voltou para casa, curtindo um pouco de paz e sossego, que há dias já não sabia mais o que era. Antes eram só ele e Dean, e agora Emily praticamente lhes tomava o tempo inteiro que passavam em casa. Por coincidência, Dean também apareceu em casa no meio da tarde.

- Hey, o que você faz em casa a essa hora? E cadê a Emy?– Dean perguntou estranhando a presença de Sam.

- Eu consegui vaga em uma escolinha pra ela, e a deixei lá, pra ver se ela se acostuma. Vou buscá-la no final da tarde. Mas e você, Dean? O que faz em casa tão cedo?

- O cliente veio buscar o carro mais cedo, então eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer na oficina.

- Bom, eu pensei em aproveitar a ausência dela pra colocar umas coisas em ordem aqui.

- Hmm. É verdade, ela faz uma arruaça quando está em casa, não é?

- Faz mesmo! – Sam sorriu – Dean, faz tempo que não ficamos assim, só nós dois, não é?

- É mesmo, mas... O que? Eu não estou gostando nada desse seu olhar, Sam. – Dean falou desconfiado.

- Não mesmo? Eu pensei que a gente podia aproveitar esse momento a sós, o que você me diz? – Sam partiu pra cima de Dean cheio de más intenções.

- Ótimo, eu só não sei se... Sam! Espera!

Mas neste momento Sam já tinha agarrado Dean pela cintura e o arrastado até o quarto, o jogando na cama.

Em pouco tempo, o mais novo tirou a própria roupa, e passou a despir seu irmão, explorando com a língua cada pedacinho de pele que ficava exposto.

- Sam, eu não sei se eu estou preparado... – Dean fez menção de se levantar, ao perceber as intenções de seu irmãozinho.

- Cala essa boca, Dean! – Sam falou com ar autoritário, o empurrando de volta. – Hoje sou eu quem dita as regras aqui! – Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo Dean se arrepiar.

- Sammy!

Mas Sam já tinha feito o caminho com a língua pelo peitoral e abdômen de Dean, e estava colocando seu membro duro na boca, neste exato momento.

Sam passou a língua pela extensão, e depois abocanhou seu membro com vontade, fazendo Dean gemer alto, se deliciando com aquilo. Enquanto o distraía com sua boca, Sam aproveitou para colocar lubrificante em seus dedos, e introduzir um deles na entrada virgem do seu irmão.

- Mas que pôrra, Sam! – Dean resmungou e se contorceu, ao se sentir invadido.

- Shhh... já vai melhorar.

- Eu não vou... arghhh! Dean gemeu mais ainda quando Sam entrou com o segundo dedo, passando a movimentá-los devagar, o preparando para algo ainda maior.

Então arqueou o corpo e soltou um gemido abafado quando Sam tocou sua próstata, lhe causando um prazer completamente diferente de tudo que já havia sentido.

- Melhorou, não melhorou? – O mais novo perguntou sorrindo, ao ver sua expressão de prazer.

Sam então se voltou para beijá-lo, ainda com seus dedos dentro dele. Podia sentir o corpo de Dean estremecer cada vez que tocava aquele ponto em especial, então retirou seus dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas de Dean, colocando mais lubrificante em seu membro, e forçando a entrada apertada do loiro.

- Pôrra Sammy! Pôrra!

Sam teve que rir, Dean conseguia ser hilário até nessas horas.

- Você não sabe o quanto isso dói?

- Sim, eu sei, mas como é que você sempre diz? Ah, já vai melhorar.

- Seu filho da...

- Shhh...

Sam parou por um instante, então continuou entrando bem devagar, esperando Dean se acostumar antes de começar a se mover.

Se deitou sobre ele e voltou a beijar seus lábios, então quando Dean parou de reclamar de dor, Sam começou a se mover lentamente, até sentir o loiro relaxando e acompanhando seus movimentos.

Logo Dean gemia de puro prazer, puxando Sam com força pela cintura, e o enlaçando com suas pernas. Sam olhava diretamente em seus olhos, observando a forma como Dean mordia o lábio para não gritar, a forma como abria a boca e ofegava, pedindo por mais. Ver o seu irmão assim, completamente entregue e vulnerável, era tudo que Sam sempre quis. Sentir-se dentro dele, possuir seu corpo quente e apertado, era algo que o fazia enlouquecer de prazer.

Sam passou a massagear o membro de Dean, enquanto investia cada vez mais forte dentro dele. Seus corpos estavam suados, e seus gemidos se confundiam naquele mundinho de prazer que os envolvia, até que Dean gozou, lambuzando o abdômen de ambos, e depois de mais algumas estocadas, Sam também gozou dentro dele, sentindo seu corpo estremecer e desabando sobre Dean.

Depois de sair com cuidado de dentro dele, Sam deitou ao seu lado, o puxando bem pertinho.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – Sam provocou, pois sabia que Dean jamais admitiria que gostou.

- É, talvez não. – Dean falou fazendo cara feia – Mas a minha bunda ta doendo!

Sam deu risadas.

- Eu amo você, Dean! – Sam beijou seus lábios com paixão.

- Eu pensei que nós nunca... Sam, que horas você falou que tem que buscar a Emy?- Dean de repente se lembrou.

- Meu Deus! Eu preciso ir! – Sam falou e correu para o chuveiro, para tomar um banho rápido antes de ir. - Você vem comigo? – Perguntou para Dean enquanto se vestia.

- Não, eu acho que não vou conseguir andar durante uma semana depois disso. – Dean resmungou.

- Não exagera, Dean! Eu vou pegar o Impala, ta? Senão vou me atrasar.

- Mas cuidado com ele, ok?

- Eu sempre cuido, Dean! Deixa de ser resmungão. – Sam deu um selinho em seus lábios e correu para buscar a menina.

* * *

Continua...

Reviews??

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Srta Laila**: Pois é, menina! Dei um presente de grego para os dois não é? Vamos ver como vão se sair. E quanto ao Dean cedendo aos poucos, bom... agora a coisa está consumada, né. O Sam foi direto ao ponto desta vez. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!!

**dandi-winchester**: Acho que não foi só você quem se surpreendeu com o Dean papai... rsrs. Finalmente ele liberou, mas isso não quer dizer que ele vá dar muita moleza pro Sam, não. Muita coisa os aguarda nesta fic. Beijos e obrigada!

**Alexia**: O Dean finalmente experimentou da fruta. De alguma forma a Claire apareceu para atrapalhar, não é? Se bem que filhos são a maior bênção do mundo, só que eles ainda não sabem disso... rsrs. Eles com certeza vão ter trabalho! Beijos!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Incertezas II - capítulo 4**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

O que a princípio havia sido um grande susto para Sam, agora já estava se tornando uma agradável rotina. Pela manhã, antes de ir para o trabalho, deixava Emily na escolinha. Ela ficava lá até as quatro da tarde, e como Sam trabalhava apenas meio período na empresa, ainda lhe sobrava um tempinho livre, podendo cuidar da casa, ajudar na oficina quando era requisitado, e se dedicar aos estudos, já que como engenheiro, precisava se manter sempre atualizado.

Depois de buscá-la na escola, Sam passeou com ela pelo parque. Adorava ver Emily entretida com as outras crianças, ela conquistava a todos com seus olhinhos de boneca, e seu sorriso encantador. Ao chegar em em casa, lhe deu um banho, preparou uma sopa para ela, e depois que Dean chegou, Sam ainda ficou brincando com ela no tapete da sala.

Dean chegou mau humorado, não estava para conversa, mas ficou assistindo TV e os observando, sentado no sofá.

Parecia mesmo que Sam tinha se encantado com a menina, ele parecia realmente feliz, brincando e rolando com ela no tapete. Não entendia como seu irmão tinha conseguido mudar tanto de opinião em tão pouco tempo, afinal no início não queria nem chegar perto de Emily, e agora não largava dela por um minuto.

- Dean, você já percebeu como ela está ficando cada dia mais esperta? A danadinha está me dando uma canseira.

- Aham. – Dean respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Por que você não vem aqui brincar com a gente?

- Eu não quero, Sam.

- Ela vai adorar, Dean, só um pouquinho, vem? – Sam insistiu.

- Não enche, Sam! Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, estou cansado. Só me deixa em paz! Eu quero ver o noticiário, se isso for possível.

- Ok. – Sam falou magoado – Então vamos lá pro seu quarto, Emy. Vamos deixar o seu pai em paz.

Dean apenas olhou atrás de Sam, e bufou. Logo que terminou o noticiário, foi diretamente para a cama. Ainda era cedo, mas acabou pegando no sono assim que deitou.

Sam colocou Emily para dormir e foi para a cama também, encontrando Dean já dormindo.

- Dean!

- Hey Dean! – O sacudiu de leve, tentando acordá-lo, afinal não gostava de dormir desse jeito, sem se falarem direito. Dean andava estranho há alguns dias, e isto estava deixando Sam preocupado.

Acabou desistindo de acordá-lo, e demorou muito para conseguir pegar no sono. Ao acordar pela manhã, sentia-se muito cansado, pela noite mal dormida. Pediu que Dean o ajudasse a aprontar Emily para a escolinha, mas este sequer se mexeu da mesa do café.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Dean!

- Está reclamando do que?

- Você quer mesmo saber, ou está perguntando por perguntar?

- Desembucha.

- Eu não sei se você percebe, mas você simplesmente largou todas as responsabilidades com a Emily pra cima de mim.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse gostando de tomar conta dela.

- Eu gosto. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa me ajudar. Nem brincar com ela você brinca! A noite, enquanto você dorme, eu tenho que levantar pelo menos três vezes pra atender ela, e no outro dia eu tenho que ir trabalhar morto de cansado.

- Sam... – Dean deu risadas – Você trabalha apenas meio período! Está reclamando do que? Eu passo o dia inteiro naquela oficina, e você acha que a noite eu ainda vou ter disposição pra brincar de boneca?

- Isso é só uma desculpa, Dean. Você consegue arranjar um tempinho pra ela, se realmente quiser. Ou melhor, pra nós.

- Fácil falar, para quem passa o dia engravatado, sentado atrás de um computador.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, Dean!

- Eu estou atrasado, Sam. Preciso ir, outra hora a gente conversa.

- Como sempre, não é? – Sam falou aborrecido, mas Dean já tinha batido a porta.

Sam olhou com tristeza para Emily, que abriu um sorriso, o fazendo sorrir também.

- É, ainda bem que você não puxou o mau humor do seu pai. Vamos lá, princesinha? Senão nós também vamos nos atrasar.

Dois dias depois Emily teve febre, e Sam passou a noite em claro, tomando conta dela. Na manhã seguinte ligou para o trabalho, avisando que não poderia ir, pois não estava mesmo em condições.

- Dean, a Emy ainda está com febre, não vai poder ir a escola, você fica com ela por algumas horas? Pra que eu possa dormir um pouco?

- Sam, eu tenho um carro pra terminar hoje, se eu não fizer, nós vamos perder um cliente importante.

- É pela Emily, Dean! Eu já estou faltando no trabalho, e não vou poder passar mais uma noite em claro.

- Contrate uma babá, então!

- Ela está doente, eu não posso deixá-la com uma babá desconhecida!

- Então não reclame, está bem? Eu preciso ir.

Dean deu um beijo rápido em Sam e sumiu porta afora, deixando o mais novo ainda mais furioso.

No dia seguinte a febre passou, era apenas um resfriado, e Sam voltou a deixá-la na escola. Nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil conciliar as coisas, cada dia tinha mais dificuldade em cumprir seus horários, e menos tempo para se dedicar aos estudos.

Emily lhe tomava praticamente todo o tempo que tinha livre. Não que Sam reclamasse disso, afinal adorava estar com ela, mas sentia falta de ter tempo livre para si mesmo, e também para Dean, já que o seu relacionamento estava ficando cada dia mais frio e mais complicado.

Dean passava o dia na oficina, e geralmente chegava tarde em casa, com a desculpa de ter que trabalhar até mais tarde. No início Sam não se importou, mas depois que isso começou a acontecer com freqüência, as coisas começaram a piorar.

Sam estava em casa com Emily, preparando o jantar, quando o telefone tocou mais uma vez. Sentiu um aperto no peito, adivinhando que seria Dean com mais uma desculpa para voltar tarde aquela noite.

- Hey. – Sam atendeu desanimado.

- Sammy! Tudo bem por aí?

- Tudo.

- Olha só... Tem um carro que eu preciso entregar amanhã cedinho, e vou ter que ficar aqui pra terminar, então não me espere pro jantar, ok?

- Sam?

Mas Sam já tinha desligado o telefone, já estava cansado de ouvir desculpas pelas atitudes de Dean.

- O que está havendo com o seu pai, Emy? – Sam perguntou ao pegar a menina no colo, a sentando na cadeirinha para jantar. – Hmm? O que você acha? Que ele se cansou de mim e está sem coragem pra me falar? – Sam já estava com os olhos marejados, enquanto dava de comer a Emily, que brincava com seu copinho vazio e sorria.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho você, minha princesinha, senão eu não iria aguentar.

Sam tentou esperar por Dean acordado, pois precisavam conversar, então sentou na cama com um livro e acabou pegando no sono sem querer, devido ao cansaço.

Quando Dean entrou, o encontrou dormindo com o livro sobre o peito, então o ajeitou na cama e o cobriu, ficando por algum tempo apenas o observando.

Tocou seu rosto, num leve carinho, suspirando.

- Me desculpe, Sammy. Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo.

Dean falou baixinho, e lhe deu um breve beijo no rosto, sentindo a maciez da sua pele. Sentiu vontade de acordá-lo para poder tocá-lo, para fazerem amor, mas não teve coragem, então voltou para a sala e acabou adormecendo no sofá.

No dia seguinte, quando Sam foi buscar Emily na escolinha, resolveu ficar um tempinho com ela no parque. Ainda estava chateado por não ter conseguido conversar com Dean, que ele sabia estar fugindo da conversa, mas resolveu de qualquer forma fazer com que Emy se divertisse um pouquinho.

A menina brincava no balanço, Sam a empurrava e ela dava altas gargalhadas, o fazendo rir também.

Quando saiu do balanço, Sam se distraiu e ela correu na frente do balanço de outra criança, onde acabou machucando seu bracinho.

Ela começou a chorar e Sam a pegou no colo, desesperado. E tudo só piorou quando viu sangue escorrendo pelo braço dela, então ficou branco e teve que sentar no banco para não cair.

- Você está bem? – Sam ouviu alguém perguntar, mas tudo em que podia se concentrar agora era para que Emily não caísse dos seus braços.

- Você não está nada bem, e ela está sangrando, deixa eu cuidar disso.

Sam só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, quando sentiu Emily ser tirada dos seus braços.

- Espera, o que você está fazendo? – Sam puxou a menina de volta para o seu colo.

- Calma, eu não vou tirar ela de você. – O sujeito falou sorrindo – É que você estava prestes a desmaiar, e eu achei que ela estaria mais segura comigo, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, mas eu já estou melhor agora.

- Problemas com sangue?

- Mais ou menos. – Sam disse sem graça.

- Bom, o bracinho dela está um pouco machucado, eu posso fazer um curativo se você quiser.

- Não, pode deixar, eu vou levá-la para casa. – Sam olhou com cuidado para o machucado de Emily, se desesperando – O Dean vai me matar!

- O Dean?

- É o meu ir... o pai... ah, deixa pra lá.

- Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

- Sam.

- Sam, eu sou médico pediatra, e tenho um kit de primeiros socorros no meu carro. Será que você confiaria em mim pra fazer um curativo nela?

- Médico? – Sam perguntou desconfiado, observando o sujeito pela primeira vez. Era um cara muito bonito, loiro, alto, olhos esverdeados, e deveria ter uns vinte e oito anos no máximo.

- Sim. Eu posso?

- Sim, claro. – Sam finalmente concordou.

- Vou pegar o kit no meu carro, eu já volto.

O sujeito saiu e Sam o ficou observando de longe. Era um sujeito bem interessante, e então Sam se deu conta de que nem sabia o seu nome.

- Fica fria, Emy. Eu não vou trair o seu pai. – Sam falou quando viu que Emily o encarava, como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

O médico voltou rapidamente e limpou o ferimento de Emily, fazendo o curativo com todo o cuidado. Dava pra ver que ele sabia mesmo lidar com crianças, afinal Emily já parecia encantada com ele.

- Prontinho! Esta garotinha aqui já está pronta pra outra. Sua filha é muito linda, Sam.

- Minha filha? Ah, sim... ela é.

- E agora, vocês querem uma carona pra casa?

- Não, não precisa, obrigado. Nós vamos caminhando mesmo.

- Sam, eu acho que é mais seguro se vocês forem comigo, você ainda está branco, parece ter visto um fantasma.

- É que, na verdade... eu nem conheço você e...

- É mesmo, Sam. Desculpe eu não ter me apresentado, meu nome é Ryan. Ryan Carnes, e eu moro no prédio aqui em frente. Eu vejo você e a Emily aqui de vez em quando.

- Eu... não me lembro de ter visto você antes.

- Deve ser porque você não tira os olhos dela por um minuto. – Ryan falou com um sorriso.

- Bom, hoje eu tirei, e olha no que deu.

- Acidentes acontecem o tempo todo nesta idade, Sam. Não se culpe. E então, vamos?

- Ok. Vamos.

Sam pegou Emily no colo e Ryan os deixou na frente do prédio.

- Então é aqui que vocês moram? E chegaram sãos e salvos, não é? – Ryan brincou.

- Sim – Sam teve que rir – E muito obrigado. Por tudo, você salvou o meu dia hoje.

- Que é isso, Sam. Eu espero encontrá-los no parque novamente. Até mais Emily, e tome cuidado com os balanços, bonequinha. Até mais, Sam!

Sam subiu com Emily no colo, e para sua surpresa, Dean já estava em casa.

- O que houve com o braço dela? – Dean perguntou assim que entraram, vendo o curativo.

- Esbarrou no balanço. Que surpresa você em casa a esta hora!

- E quem era o cara? Seu novo namorado? – Dean perguntou secamente.

- É o Ryan, acabei de conhecê-lo no parque. Ele é médico e me ajudou com a Emy. Você sabe que eu passo mal quando vejo sangue.

- Ah, e ele tinha que te trazer até em casa?

- Eu não estava bem, Dean! – Sam já estava perdendo a paciência.

- E por que não me ligou?

- Você quer que eu faça uma lista de motivos? Talvez porque você está sempre ocupado na oficina, ou porque nunca tem tempo pra nós. – Sam falou enfurecido.

- Vai começar a reclamação novamente?

- Não, Dean. Eu estou muito cansado pra isso. E a Emy precisa de um banho agora.

Sam passou por Dean e foi até o quarto. Estava magoado, parecia que as coisas ficavam sempre piores entre eles.

Deu um banho, alimentou Emily e a colocou para dormir, voltando então para a sala onde Dean estava assistindo TV.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar, não é?

- O que é agora, Sam? – Dean perguntou bufando.

- O que está havendo com você, Dean?

- Nada, Sam! Não está havendo nada! – Dean respondeu aborrecido.

- Então por que está agindo desse jeito? Você largou a Emily comigo e sequer dá atenção pra mim ou pra ela. Você parece que...

- Parece o que?

- Que se cansou de mim. – Sam falou com tristeza.

- Eu jamais vou me cansar de você, Sammy! Você é que está sempre dormindo quando eu chego, ou então está com a Emily pra cima e pra baixo.

- Alguém tem que tomar conta dela! E você volta pra casa cada dia mais tarde! Você está saindo com alguém? Ou perdeu o interesse em mim? Fala a verdade, Dean! – Sam falava com os olhos marejados.

- Sam, chega de bobagens, ok? Eu sei do que você está precisando pra calar essa sua boca.

Dean então o prensou contra a parede, e o beijou com selvageria, passando a chupar seu pescoço, deixando Sam completamente excitado.

- Dean... nós ainda não...

- Chega de conversa, Sammy! – Dean sabia exatamente como deixar seu irmãozinho sem reação, então se ajoelhou a sua frente e abriu a sua calça, tomando seu membro duro na boca, o enlouquecendo de prazer.

Depois de fazer Sam gozar em sua boca, Dean o levou para a cama, onde fizeram amor até se cansarem, e acabaram dormindo completamente exaustos.

* * *

**Continua...**

Probleminhas na família Winchester? Claro que eu não iria facilitar para os meus meninos, não é? (modo sádica on).

Obrigadinha a quem está acompanhando, e não esqueçam de deixar review. Eu adoro!!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Gabi:** Os dois são lindinhos demais, espero que você continue gostando do rumo da história. E obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!!

**Alexia:** Pois é, o Dean é mesmo um folgado, não é? Mas não surte, por favor, senão quem vai ler minha fic? rsrs. Beijokas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Incertezas II - capítulo 5**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Sam acordou decepcionado, ao ver que Dean já não estava mais ao seu lado. Levantou e o procurou pelo apartamento, em vão. Seu irmão estava fugindo novamente, e Sam sentiu um misto de raiva e medo pelo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Dean tinha se aproveitado do seu ponto fraco para desconversar e não ter que dar explicações. E Sam cada vez mais tinha medo de que ele estivesse mesmo se cansando de tudo isso, afinal nem de longe este era o Dean com quem vivera seus momentos mais felizes, com quem dividira a sua vida.

Seu coração apertava cada vez que Sam imaginava Dean se envolvendo com outra pessoa, provavelmente uma garota. Lá no fundo, tinha esperanças que talvez fosse só uma fase, que logo Dean cairia em si, e voltasse a ser o que era. O seu Dean. O Dean que aprendeu a amar pela pessoa incrível que era, e não este sujeito estranho e egoísta com quem estava vivendo agora. Esse Dean que foge das responsabilidades, e sequer assume os seus erros.

Sam foi até o quarto de Emily e esta estava acordada na cama, brincando com sua chupeta e resmungando coisas em seu vocabulário de bebê, que Sam achava uma graça.

- O que é que a minha princesinha está aprontando? Hein, Emy? – A garotinha abriu um sorriso, e estendeu os bracinhos para que Sam a pegasse no colo.

Como fazia todos os dias, Sam a trocou e alimentou, para então levá-la para a escolinha, antes de ir para o trabalho.

As coisas em seu emprego estavam indo cada vez melhores, em breve receberia uma promoção, mas para isso teria que passar a trabalhar no período integral, o que tornaria as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

A tarde Sam buscou Emily na escola e foi até a oficina, pois se quisesse falar com Dean, aquele era o melhor lugar. Dean não teria para onde fugir.

Chegando lá foi primeiro cumprimentar John e Bobby, que ficaram por algum tempo mimando a menina, e se divertindo feito crianças. Sam teve que rir, porque não imaginava que John seria tão babão com uma netinha. E Bobby com aquele seu jeito meio grosseiro, se derretia todo quando Emy o abraçava e sorria para ele, puxando sua barba.

Um cliente chegou, e então Sam foi com Emy até a oficina de Dean.

- Hey Dean, olha quem veio te fazer uma visita. – Sam se referia a Emily, que ficou um pouco incomodada na presença de Dean.

- Já te falei que a oficina é um lugar perigoso, Sam. Ela pode acabar se machucando, você não deveria trazer ela aqui. - Dean falou mau humorado.

Sam suspirou decepcionado, controlando a vontade de sair dali no mesmo momento.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz em vê-la, Dean. – Sam falou com a voz embargada, sentindo um nó na garganta, afinal não se referia apenas a Emily agora.

Sam já ia saindo, quando Dean finalmente o olhou e percebeu a burrada que havia feito.

- Espera, Sam! Eu... eu estou feliz de ver vocês. Eu só me preocupo, você sabe. Esta oficina está cheia de ferramentas e ela pode mesmo se machucar. - Tentou justificar, sem sucesso.

- Claro. – Sam falou com ironia. – Mas certamente não no meu colo.

- Mas... você não veio aqui só pra isso, não é?

- Não, eu preciso te falar uma coisa, e como sei que você nunca volta cedo pra casa, eu resolvi vir aqui.

- Eu tenho trabalhado muito, Sam.

- Eu não quero saber, Dean. Estou cansado das suas desculpas. Mas eu não vim pra falar disso, então... Eu só vim te falar que vou começar a trabalhar o dia inteiro a partir de amanhã.

- Mas e a Emy?

- Eu já conversei lá na escola, ela só vai ter que ficar uma hora a mais, não vai ser problema, eu pego ela quando sair do trabalho.

- Ta, se você já resolveu tudo...

- De qualquer forma, eu preciso que você me ajude com ela durante a noite, Dean. Eu não tenho dormido direito, e também tenho que estudar. O que não dá pra fazer, cuidando dela o tempo todo. Eu posso contar com você?

- Claro.

Sam riu com sarcasmo.

- Claro. Bom, eu já vou indo, a Emy deve estar faminta. Até mais.

Dean ficou observando os dois saírem, sentindo vontade de correr atrás de Sam e abraçá-lo, mas algo o impedia, e não sabia o que. Amava Sam mais do que a si mesmo, mas sentia-se cada vez mais distante dele. Sentia que o estava perdendo.

Voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, mas logo foi interrompido por John.

- O que está havendo com vocês?

- O que? - Dean se fez de desentendido.

- Você e o Sam, o que há de errado?

- Nada, pai. Por que a pergunta?

- Você acha que me engana, Dean? Antes viviam grudados, agora mal se falam. Sem falar que o Sam...

- O que tem o Sam?

- Dá pra ver de longe que ele não está bem, e você sabe disso. Eu estou preocupado com ele.

- O Sam está ótimo, pai. Ele só é muito mimado, e se eu não faço todas as suas vontades, acaba ficando desse jeito, você sabe.

- Eu só acho que não é bem isso agora. Só espero que você não esteja fazendo nenhuma burrada, Dean. Mas vocês são adultos, eu não vou me meter.

John saiu da oficina, deixando Dean sozinho novamente. O loiro num acesso de raiva, jogou na parede uma ferramenta que tinha nas mãos, o que se arrependeria depois, pois era bem cara.

Saiu da oficina, indo direto para o bar, onde encontrou alguns amigos e ficou bebendo a noite inteira. Quando chegou em casa, ficou aliviado ao ver que Sam já estava dormindo. Tomou um banho e se deitou ao seu lado, o observando dormir.

Não sabia se era efeito do álcool, ou de toda tensão acumulada, mas sentiu vontade de chorar. Virou para o outro lado e chorou baixinho, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, até acabar dormindo.

Na sexta logo cedo, Sam teve uma reunião no trabalho, e ficou surpreso ao saber que o Sr. Joshua, presidente da empresa, estava passando o cargo para o seu único filho.

Não sabia se isso ia ser bom ou ruim, mas tinha o deixado apreensivo, afinal tinha uma relação muito boa com o velho, e podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa.

A tarde foi chamado a comparecer na sala dele, provavelmente para apresentá-lo ao novo presidente. Assim que Sam entrou, como sempre foi muito bem recebido pelo Sr. Joshua.

- Sam! Meu filho. – Sempre o tratava de forma carinhosa. – Eu quero muito que você conheça o meu substituto. Acho que vocês vão passar muito tempo juntos daqui para a frente. – Joshua disse animado. Apesar de ser o dono da empresa, gostava de acompanhar pessoalmente todos os novos projetos, e pelo visto, esperava que o filho fizesse o mesmo.

- Olá Sam! Eu sou o Gerald. Gerald Butler. – O sujeito se apresentou com um enorme sorriso, estendendo a mão que Sam apertou, um tanto incomodado, sem saber por que.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Gerald. – Sam respondeu com educação, forçando um sorriso.

- Ora, pode me chamar de Gerry. Sem formalidades, ok? – Sam achou o comentário um tanto estranho, afinal era a primeira vez que se falavam, mas resolveu não se estressar com isso.

- Sam, o Gerry vai acompanhar o seu trabalho daqui por diante, já que eu estarei me afastando da empresa por uns tempos. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, poderá falar diretamente com ele, e eu espero que vocês tenham uma relação tão boa quanto a nossa. – Joshua falava com sinceridade. - O Sammy aqui é o nosso melhor engenheiro, você pode confiar nele de olhos fechados, filho.

- Bom, da minha parte não haverá nenhum problema. Estarei sempre as ordens. - Sam falou muito sério.

- Da minha também, pai. Acho que eu e o Sam aqui vamos nos entender perfeitamente bem. – Gerald falou tocando no ombro de Sam, e tinha um sorriso no rosto que Sam não conseguiu decifrar. Ou melhor, preferiu não pensar sobre isso.

Depois de pegar Emy na escola, Sam voltou para casa extremamente incomodado. Ainda por cima, Dean não havia chegado, e Sam sabia que a sua promessa de ajudá-lo com Emily era apenas papo furado.

Um pouco mais tarde, John apareceu para visitá-los e estranhou que Dean ainda não estivesse em casa.

- Está tudo bem com você, Sam?

- Está sim.

- Não é o que parece, filho. – John estava mesmo preocupado.

- Eu só estou cansado, sabe... teve algumas mudanças lá na empresa, e a Emy também está me dando um trabalho danado. – Sam forçou um sorriso.

- E o Dean?

- O que tem o Dean?

- Como vão as coisas entre vocês?

- Bem. – Sam respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Bem mesmo? - John sabia que tinha que forçar a barra para arrancar alguma coisa de Sam, ainda mais quando se tratava de Dean.

- Sim, tudo bem.

- Não é o que parece. Você não precisa esconder nada de mim, Sam. Eu sei que eu não fui nenhum exemplo de pai pra você, mas... Você pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

- Eu sei John, é que... – Sam falou com os olhos marejados – Eu acho que dessa vez você não pode ajudar. Ninguém pode.

- Mas o que está havendo entre vocês?

- Eu não sei o que... o que está havendo com o Dean. Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele está saindo com outra pessoa. – Sam sentou na cadeira e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos.

- E por que você acha isso? – John sentou na cadeira a sua frente, e fez um carinho em seus cabelos, comovido.

- Ele... ele chega todo dia muito tarde, e... Ele parece não suportar mais a minha presença, nem da Emy. Eu acho que ele fica me evitando, mas não consegue assumir. Nem conversado a gente tem mais, e nem mesmo sexo... Me desculpe! – Sam só então se deu conta que tinha falado demais.

- Tudo bem, Sam. Eu já passei da fase de aceitar que vocês dois fazem sexo. Ou faziam... Mas eu não entendo...

- Não entende o que?

- O Dean. Ele é apaixonado por você, Sam! Eu não tenho qualquer dúvida disso.

- Talvez eu não seja o suficiente, sei lá. Eu só queria que ele fosse honesto comigo, e me dissesse o que está acontecendo. O mais estranho é que o Dean não é assim. Eu o conheço John, ele não é assim, e eu não consigo entender por que ele está agindo desse jeito, eu não consigo!

- Eu vou conversar com ele, Sam.

- Não, John! Eu prefiro que você não se meta nisso. Só vai piorar as coisas. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, eu sei que posso.

- Ok, mas se precisar que eu interfira, por favor, não deixe de me pedir, Sam. Eu não gosto nada de ver vocês dois assim, e eu sei que você está sofrendo com isso.

- Eu vou sobreviver, John. Pode ficar tranquilo.

- E essa bonequinha aqui. Como é que vai? – John foi até a sala e pegou Emily no colo.

- Ela está cada dia mais esperta, John. Você precisa ver. Ela não para um minuto, e já está pronunciando umas palavrinhas entendíveis até. Ontem ela disse papa. – Sam disse todo orgulhoso.

- Pra você, ou pro Dean?

- O Dean não estava em casa. – Sam sorriu sem graça.

- Eu estou orgulhoso, filho. Você está sendo um pai e tanto pra ela. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que você fosse se sair tão bem.

- Eu faço o que posso.

- E dá pra ver o quanto ela ama você. Isso é tão gratificante, não é? Uma pena o que o Dean está fazendo, eu gostaria que ele fosse um bom pai pra ela também.

- Ele vai ser, John. Talvez só precise de mais algum tempo pra se adaptar.

- Você tem mesmo um coração enorme, não é? Sempre tentando entender o maluco do seu irmão. Eu no seu lugar já teria desistido.

- Eu nunca vou desistir do Dean.

- Ele é mesmo um cara sortudo. Pena que não se dá conta disso. – John suspirou. – Bom, eu já vou indo. Tchau minha bonequinha... diz tchau pro vovô!

John beijou Emily, e abraçou Sam, se despedindo.

- Eu torço pra que tudo fique bem entre vocês, filho.

- Obrigado, John.

John saiu e Sam se encostou na porta, suspirando.

Emily veio andando até ele, e pegou sua mão, o levando até o tapete da sala para brincar.

- Acho que nós precisamos urgente de uma casa, não é Emy? Com um quintal enorme, onde você possa brincar e a gente possa ter um cachorrinho. O que você acha?

Emily pegou uma de suas bonecas e colocou no colo de Sam.

- Ta, tudo bem que eu seja gay, agora brincar de boneca, Emy... isso já é o fim. – Sam deu risadas. Eu prefiro brincar com a minha bonequinha.

Sam deitou Emily no tapete e fez cócegas em sua brarriga, ouvindo suas risadas gostosas. Então se deitou e a colocou sentada sobre o seu abdômen, do que se arrependeu assim que ela começou a dar pulinhos.

- Você me mata desse jeito, pirralha! Melhor eu te levar pro banho.

Dean chegou em casa e estranhou que Sam não estivesse na sala, então foi até o quarto, e pode ouvir os gritinhos de Emy vindos do banheiro.

Foi até a porta e viu Emy sentada na banheira, com Sam sentado no chão do lado de fora, e ela gritava e batia os bracinhos, espirrando água para todos os lados. Sam já estava todo molhado, e ria das travessuras dela. Dean ficou os observando e inconscientemente sentiu um certo ciúme da intimidade dos dois. No fundo, sentia como se não fizesse parte disso. O telefone tocou, e Dean foi atender, era Helen, a mãe de Sam.

- Sam, telefone! – Dean gritou da porta do quarto.

- Vem cá, fica um pouquinho com a Emy pra eu atender.

- Mas Sam, eu... – Dean tentou arranjar uma desculpa, mas Sam já tinha se mandado para a sala, o deixando sozinho com Emy no banheiro.

Ele parou ao lado a observando, quando Emy fez uma cara feia e resmungou algo, como se estivesse brigando.

- Hã! Olha bem pro seu tamanho, pirralha! – Dean falou e se arrependeu porque ela começou a chorar.

- Tudo bem. – Dean se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira – Eu fico aqui, ok? Só espero que o Sammy não fique matraqueando no telefone por muito tempo.

Emily agitou as mãozinhas, jogando espuma em Dean, e dando risadas ao olhar para o rosto dele cheio de espuma.

- Eu não achei graça alguma nisso! – Dean resmungou, mas teve que acabar rindo, pela forma com que Emy se divertia com isso, achou que deveria estar ficando louco, mas parecia que a menina o estava provocando.

Sam entrou no banheiro e gargalhou ao ver a cena, então retirou Emily da banheira e a levou até a cama para vestí-la, enquanto Dean tentava se recompor.

A garotinha logo adormeceu, e Sam voltou para o quarto, encontrando Dean na porta do banheiro, ainda com espuma na roupa e nos cabelos.

- Uma garotinha de um ano fez isso com você, Dean? – Sam falou zoando, e se aproximou, passando a mão em seus cabelos para tirar o restante da espuma.

- Ela dormiu? – Dean perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Dormiu. – Sam o observou, pensando que ainda havia um pouco do "seu Dean" no homem a sua frente.

Sam não conteve o impulso e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, sempre olhando em seus olhos, passou um dedo pelos seus lábios, e então o beijou... Um beijo suave e apaixonado.

Dean o agarrou pela cintura, colando seus corpos, então se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego, arrancando as roupas um do outro ao mesmo tempo. Pela pressa que tinham, parecia que o mundo iria acabar no minuto seguinte, pois em pouco tempo já estavam rolando nus sobre a cama, esfregando seus corpos num ritmo sensual.

Sam chupava e mordia o pescoço de Dean, deixando marcas por sua pele branquinha, e se deliciando com seus gemidos. Desceu com a língua pelo seu peitoral e abdômen, até chegar em seu membro, completamente duro, o abocanhando de uma só vez. Dean gemia enlouquecido, a cada movimento que Sam fazia com a boca e com a língua, e tinha que admitir que Sam era bom demais nisso, e quando estava prestes a gozar, tirou seu membro da boca gulosa do seu irmão, com um sorriso safado...

- Ainda não, Sammy. Eu quero fazer isso dentro de você. – Dean falou com a voz rouca, puxando Sam para sentar-se em seu quadril.

Sam mordeu o lábio e deu uma risadinha, alcançando o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta, que Dean tomou de suas mãos e colocou uma quantia em seus próprios dedos, puxando seu irmãozinho mais próximo e introduzindo um dedo em sua entrada.

Sam gemeu em sua boca quando Dean introduziu o segundo dedo, os movimentando, enquanto o beijava com desejo. Quando sentiu que Sam estava preparado, Dean retirou seus dedos e o ajudou a se posicionar sobre o seu membro, e Sam foi descendo devagar, até ter Dean por inteiro dentro de si.

Aos poucos Sam foi relaxando, e seus movimentos se tornaram sincronizados, Sam subia e descia sobre o membro de Dean, que o puxava com força pela cintura, acelerando os movimentos. A temperatura do quarto aumentou, e apenas gemidos e palavras desconexas podiam ser ouvidos. Assim que chegaram ao ápice, Sam desabou sobre Dean, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e depois deitou ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu peito.

Dean acariciava seus cabelos, e Sam se aconchegou ainda mais em seu corpo, aproveitando o momento.

- É muito bom ter você de volta, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. – Sam falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para seu irmão ouvir.

- É bom ter quem de volta? – Dean perguntou estranhando.

- O meu D... deixa pra lá, Dean. Você já pode dormir agora. – Sam beijou seus lábios e voltou a deitar em seu peito, suspirando satisfeito...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Srta Laila:** Sim, e as coisas vão ficar ainda mais tensas!! Sorry! Espero que continue gostando. Beijokas!!

**dandi-winchester:** Você acha que coloquei meu lado sádica em ação? Ah, mas não fique com raiva do Dean! Ok, só um pouquinho... rsrs. Beijokas!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Incertezas II - capítulo 6**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

No sábado pela manhã, Sam acordou animado, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão disposto. Resolveu levar Emily para caminhar, perto do parque, já que a menina adorava aquele lugar. E mesmo sabendo que Dean iria recusar, resolveu convidá-lo.

- Dean! – Sam o sacudiu de leve – Dean, acorda preguiçoso! – Disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Hmmm. – Dean resmungou, sem abrir os olhos.

- Vem com a gente dar uma volta, Dean! Está um dia lindo e ensolarado. - Sam falou empolgado.

- Só deixa eu dormir, Sammy! – Dean falou enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ok, você não tem jeito mesmo! Eu estou saindo com a Emy, volto antes do almoço. – Sam falou desanimado, então colocou uma roupa mais leve em Emily e saíram para caminhar.

Enquanto Sam caminhava com Emy pela calçada, ela chamava a tenção de todos que encontravam no caminho, com seu sorriso encantador. As vezes Sam a carregava no colo, e em outras deixava que ela andasse sozinha pela calçada, sempre muito curiosa, querendo mexer em tudo o que via. Algumas garotas paravam para perguntar o nome dela, ou então fazer alguma gracinha, outras apertavam as bochechas de Emy, deixando Sam completamente sem graça.

- Se o Dean soubesse disso, ele com certeza iria se aproveitar de você para paquerar as garotas, Emy. – Sam falou sorrindo para a menina.

Emy ficou mais eufórica ainda quando chegaram no parque e ela viu um cachorrinho. Era da raça beagle, e parecia inofensivo. O cachorrinho também ficou eufórico ao vê-la, querendo brincar. Mas Sam ficou com medo de deixá-la se aproximar, então a pegou no colo, afinal não sabia de quem era o bichinho.

- Então a Emy gostou do meu cachorro? – Sam ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

- Ryan! – Sam falou espantado. – O cachorro é seu?

- Sim, e pode deixar ela se aproximar, ele é muito dócil e brincalhão. Tudo bem com você, Sam? É um prazer te ver novamente. – Ryan disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Tudo bem sim. Mas... tem certeza que é seguro? Quero dizer, ele não morde mesmo? - Sam perguntou desconfiado.

- Não, ele não morde, pode confiar.

Sam colocou Emily no chão ainda com receio, mas logo que o cachorrinho passou a brincar com ela, seu medo foi embora. O único problema era que o cachorro era muito ativo, e de vez em quando a derrubava, mas Emy dava gargalhadas quando isso acontecia.

Os dois sentaram em um banco e ficaram apreciando a brincadeira.

- Eu já pensei em comprar um cãozinho pra Emy, mas o apartamento em que eu moro é muito pequeno, então não dá.

- É uma pena.

- Mas eu acho que em breve vamos nos mudar para uma casa, aí ela vai poder ter um.

- O Dean também gosta de cachorros?

- O Dean? Não muito, mas ele se acostuma.

- Ele não veio com vocês? – Ryan perguntou curioso, olhando ao redor.

- Não, ele... ele tem uma oficina, e está sempre muito ocupado. – Sam respondeu sem graça.

- A Emily é uma graça, Sam. Vocês a adotaram?

- Não. Na verdade ela é filha legítima do Dean.

- Ah.

- Foi uma namorada que ele teve antes de... Bom, nós não sabíamos de nada, até que ela apareceu há uns dois meses e literalmente disse pra ele: Toma que a filha é sua! – Sam teve que rir.

- Que situação, hein! E como o Dean está se saindo como pai? Não melhor que você, eu imagino.

- O Dean, ele... ele está tendo um pouco de dificuldade pra se adaptar. – Sam falou com tristeza – Mas acho que é só uma fase, logo ele supera isso.

- As coisas não vão bem entre vocês? – Ryan perguntou, percebendo a tristeza de Sam.

- Vão sim, está tudo bem. – Sam tentou disfarçar, logo mudando de assunto. - Como é mesmo o nome do seu cachorro?

- O nome? Ah, é... Billy.

- Billy? – Sam conteve a vontade de rir.

- Aham. É... foi um presente de um ex namorado, e ele já veio com este nome, então... – Ryan estava um tanto constrangido.

- Ex namorado?

- Sim, eu sou...

- Sei. Eu acho que o seu Billy gostou de derrubar a Emily. Você não se importa se eu esganá-lo, não é? – Sam perguntou brincando, e os dois começaram a rir.

- Olha, há algum tempo atrás eu até acharia isso um alívio, mas agora... O Billy tem sido minha única companhia há três meses.

- Mesmo? Eu quero dizer, três meses?

- Isso aí.

- Pobre cachorro! – Sam falou zoando, e desataram a rir novamente.

- Sam, você tem um sendo de humor negro, sabia?

- Acho que é muita convivência com o meu irmão. Quero dizer, com o Dean.

- Estranho, é a segunda vez que você chama ele assim.

- Assim como?

- De irmão.

- É... bom, é uma longa história.

- Eu tenho o dia inteiro disponível.

- Mesmo? – Sam perguntou sorrindo.

- Aham. E adoro ouvir uma boa história.

- x -

Dean acordou quando já passavam das dez, e ficou incomodado com a claridade vinda da janela. Sam e sua mania irritante de abrir as cortinas logo cedo. Será que ele não sabia que era sábado? – Dean pensou furioso.

Andou pelo apartamento, apenas de boxer e chinelos, percebendo que Sam não estava, e só então se lembrou que este o convidara para passear com Emily logo pela manhã.

Sentiu um certo alívio ao se ver sozinho em casa. Era um sossego completo estar ali sem nenhuma criança chorando ou gritando em seus ouvidos.

Perto da hora do almoço, decidiu ir até o parque atrás de Sam. Pensou que talvez pudessem almoçar fora, ou fazer algo diferente a tarde. Estacionou o Impala nas proximidades, e ficou procurando pelos dois, imaginando que estariam por ali.

Logo Dean avistou Emily brincando com um cachorrinho, e bem próximo estava Sam sentado em um banco com mais um sujeito que Dean não reconhecia. Os dois pareciam estar numa conversa animada, então Dean pensou há quanto tempo não via seu irmão rindo daquele jeito.

Sentiu ciúmes com a cena que via. Mesmo eles estando sentados longe um do outro, podia notar os olhares que o cara dava para Sam, e podia perceber também que Sam parecia mais leve, que estava feliz.

Dean se aproximou devagar, com vontade de pular no pescoço do sujeito, e de dar uns tapas na bunda de Sam e mandá-lo para casa.

- Hey. – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer quando Sam o avistou.

- Dean? – Sam de repente ficou tenso, e seu sorriso desapareceu num piscar de olhos, Dean pode perceber. – É... esse é o Ryan. Ryan, esse é o Dean.

Sam os apresentou e Ryan muito educadamente se levantou e estendeu a mão, o cumprimentando. E Dean, mesmo receoso, acabou apertando.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Dean. O Sam fala muito de você.

- Eu imagino. – Dean respondeu com sarcasmo, lançando um olhar fulminante para Sam, e depois desviou para Emily. – Você deixou ela brincar com um cachorro?

- Sim, é o Billy. Ele é super mansinho e brincalhão. – Sam voltou a sorrir, quebrando um pouco a tensão.

- Billy? – Dean fez uma careta, e tanto Sam como Ryan caíram na gargalhada.

- Bom, é uma longa história Dean. – Ryan respondeu assim que conseguiu parar de rir.

- Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro, lembra Dean? Mas o John nunca concordou.

- Você tinha asma, Sammy. Não podia.

- Você é que detestava cachorros! – Sam retrucou, aborrecido.

- Isso porque um dia você brincou com o cachorro do vizinho, teve uma crise de asma, e eu tive que passar a noite inteirinha acordado, pra ver se você continuava respirando, idiota!

- Asma?

- Sim, asma. Você não lembra?

- Então você quer dizer que nós não tivemos um cachorro por minha causa? - Sam parecia não acreditar.

- Touché!

Ryan olhava de um para o outro e não conteve uma risada.

- Do que você está rindo? – Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpem, é que... Vocês parecem mesmo dois irmãos brigando.

- Irmãos? – Sam perguntou, visivelmente chateado.

- Foi só um comentário, Sam, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem – Sam forçou um sorriso – Agora eu... eu preciso levar a Emily pra casa, ela já deve estar com fome. Até mais, Ryan.

- Também, você vem pra cá com ela, e esquece da vida. – Dean resmungou enquanto ia para o carro.

- Dean, as coisas mudaram mesmo, não é?

- Do que você está falando? – Dean não estava entendendo nada.

- Nada não, deixa pra lá. – Sam falou emburrado.

- O que é que está pegando, Sammy? Vai ficar com essa cara de bunda, agora?- Dean sabia que se o provocasse, Sam acabaria falando, era só uma questão de tempo.

- Dean, você ouviu o que o Ryan falou?

- O que?

- Ele falou que nós parecemos irmãos brigando. – Sam falou como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.

- E o que tem isso?

- O que tem isso, Dean? Nós deveríamos parecer um casal de namorados brigando, e não irmãos!

- Sam, definitivamente, você pirou! Que diferença isso faz?

- Pra você não deve fazer nenhuma, não é? Mas você já parou pra pensar no que a nossa vida está se tornando? Antes, quando nós só éramos irmãos, eles nos confundiam com um casal de namorados, lembra? Naquele hotel, onde pediram se a gente queria uma cama de casal?

- Olha, você se preocupa demais com essas coisas, e não tem nada de errado com a gente, então para de encasquetar com isso.

- Claro, o problema está todo na minha cabeça, Dean! – Sam tinha mágoa na voz.

- Ta aí... desta vez eu vou concordar com você, irmãozinho! - Dean falou enquanto estacionava o Impala.

- Cala essa boca Dean! – Sam bateu a porta do Impala com extrema força, ao que Dean fez cara feia, e então retirou Emily da cadeirinha no banco de trás, a levando para o apartamento.

Depois que almoçaram e Emily adormeceu, Sam voltou para a sala, onde Dean assistia TV, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Eu não gostei nada de ver você com aquele cara, Sam. - Dean mais uma vez estava impondo sua condição de macho dominante, que Sam não suportava.

- O nome dele é Ryan.

- Vocês pareciam bem íntimos, não é? Passaram a manhã inteira juntos? Foi por isso que você saiu tão cedo?

- Eu o encontrei lá por acaso, Dean. E não era tão cedo assim, eu tentei te acordar, mas você preferiu ficar na cama a sair comigo e com a Emily, então não reclame.

- Eu não quero te ver mais perto dele.

- O que? Você está ficando louco, Dean? Ele é só um amigo!

- Eu vi o jeito que ele te olhou, Sam. E pode ter certeza que não era só amizade ali.

- Você está sendo ridículo! Eu não vou nem perder meu tempo discutindo uma coisa dessas. – Sam estava realmente furioso agora.

- x -

O clima continuou pesado nos dias seguintes. Dean continuava inventando desculpas e chegando tarde a noite, e Sam ainda por cima estava tendo problemas no trabalho, já que o seu novo patrão não saia da sua cola.

Na sexta feira a noite Sam percebeu que Emily estava com febre. Lhe deu remédio, mas a menina vomitou e a febre não baixava, então ligou desesperado para Dean, mas seu celular estava desligado, e nem John nem Bobby sabiam do paradeiro dele.

Pensou em chamar um táxi e levá-la ao hospital, então se lembrou de Ryan, e ligou para o seu celular.

- Hey Sam! – Ryan atendeu animado ao ver quem era, no visor do celular.

- Ryan, é... Desculpe eu te ligar a essa hora, mas eu preciso de um favor.

- Pode falar, Sam. Você parece aflito, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É a Emy, ela está com febre, e eu não consigo fazer com que baixe.

- Você deu algum remédio a ela?

- Dei, mas ela vomitou, então não está fazendo efeito, eu já não sei mais o que fazer, e o Dean ainda não apareceu, então...

- Sam, o importante agora é você manter a calma. Febre geralmente é sinal de alguma infecção. Ela teve algum outro sintoma? – Ryan podia sentir a tensão de Sam apenas pela voz, e queria acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

- Não, ela estava bem até a tarde, eu só percebi que estava com febre agora a noite.

- Ok, isso pode ser só uma virose, ou alguma infecção na garganta, algo assim. Não deve ser nada grave, Sam. Agora o importante é fazer a febre baixar.

- Mas o que eu faço?

- Faz o seguinte... Coloque ela por alguns minutos na banheira, mas a temperatura da água precisa ser mais baixa que a do corpo dela, só não fria de uma vez, Sam, senão a garotinha vai congelar.

- Claro, a minha mãe fazia isso comigo, como é que eu não me lembrei disso antes? Droga! - Sam resmungava para si mesmo.

- Você está nervoso, entrou em pânico, é normal não lembrar nessas horas. Agora faz isso, e me liga pra dizer se adiantou ou não, ok?

- Ok, até mais.

Sam desligou, sem sequer agradecer, mas pensou que podia fazer isso depois. Então seguiu a risca o que Ryan falou, colocando Emily na banheira.

- Vamos lá meu amorzinho, fica boazinha logo, fica? Você vai matar o papai de preocupação desse jeito.

Logo Sam a tirou da banheira e suspirou aliviado ao ver que a febre tinha baixado. Ficou com Emily no colo até que ela dormiu, então ligou novamente para Ryan.

- Hey, a febre finalmente baixou. Eu nem sei como te agradecer por isso.

- Que é isso, Sam. Você não precisa agradecer. Amigos são pra essas coisas, não são? – Ryan queria poder confortá-lo de alguma maneira.

- Mas de qualquer forma, obrigado. E desculpe te incomodar a noite, mas é que eu estava desesperado, e só lembrei de você na hora.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha se lembrado de mim. E o Dean? Já voltou?

- O Dean? Não, eu nem tentei mais falar com ele. Mas ele ainda não voltou.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Se quiser que eu vá até aí eu posso ir, sem problemas.

- Não, agora já está tudo bem, obrigado.

- Ok, então amanhã pela manhã traz a Emy aqui em casa, que eu vou dar uma olhadinha pra ver como ela está.

- Mas... tem certeza? Amanhã é sábado, eu também não quero abusar da sua boa vontade.

- Vai seu um prazer receber vocês, Sam.

- Ta, então eu vou. As nove está bom para você?

- Ótimo. Vou ficar esperando, hein! Um abraço Sam, e até amanhã.

Sam desligou e percebeu que Dean estava parado na porta, o observando.

- O que tem amanhã de manhã?

- Onde você estava?

- Trabalhando! Onde mais?

- Eu liguei pra oficina, Dean! Liguei pro John, liguei pro Bobby, liguei pro seu celular.

- E por que tudo isso? – Dean sorriu como se Sam estivesse mesmo exagerando.

- A Emy estava com quase quarenta graus de febre, e eu estava aqui sozinho, sem saber o que fazer. Você quer um motivo melhor?

- Você deu remédio a ela?

- Dei e ela vomitou! Eu não sabia o que fazer, Dean! Eu precisava de você!

- Mas ela está bem agora, não está? – Dean perguntou colocando a mão na testa de Emily.

- É claro! Eu liguei pro Ryan e ele me instruiu a dar um banho nela, para que a febre baixasse, e agora ela já está bem.

- O Ryan? – Dean falou irônico.

- Sim, o Ryan. Porque com alguém pelo menos eu posso contar quando preciso de ajuda, já que você não está nem aí.

- Ah, claro. E é com ele que você vai sair amanhã?

- Eu não vou sair com ele, Dean. Não se faça de idiota! Eu vou levar a Emy pra ele consultar, e ver o que ela tem.

- Aham.

- Você pode ir comigo se quiser. Seria até bom você passar a acompanhar um pouquinho a vida da sua filha.

- Não enche Sam! Não me venha com sermão agora, por favor! Eu estou cansado e vou dormir.

- Como se isso fosse novidade pra mim! – Sam riu sem nenhum humor.

Dean foi se deitar, e Sam terminou de ajeitar algumas coisas no quarto de Emily, para então ir para a cama também.

Dean já estava dormindo quando se deitou. Sam ficou o observando e não pode evitar as lágrimas que se formavam. Até pouco tempo atrás Dean nunca ia dormir sem ele, faziam tudo sempre juntos. Agora parecia haver uma barreira intransponível entre os dois.

Nada mais era a mesma coisa. Nem mesmo o sexo. Antes era muito difícil passarem um dia sem fazerem amor, as vezes até várias vezes por dia, e agora já faziam duas semanas. A certeza de que Dean perdera o interesse por ele só aumentava a cada dia para Sam. E isso o fazia sentir um medo enorme, pois apesar de tudo, apesar de todas as dificuldades, ainda o amava muito, e não podia imaginar sua vida sem ele.

* * *

Continua...

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Incertezas II - capítulo 7**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

No sábado, Dean foi até a oficina terminar um carro, enquanto Sam levou Emily até o apartamento de Ryan. Ele a examinou, e receitou antibióticos, afinal ela realmente estava com a garganta um pouco inflamada.

- Ta vendo, Sam? Não é nada grave, em dois dias ela já vai estar completamente boa.

- Eu me desesperei, sei lá, por causa da febre, eu acho. Eu acabei entrando em pânico, e não sabia o que fazer. – Sam teve que rir da própria atitude.

- Que bom que você lembrou de me ligar, então.

- É, foi mesmo.

Emily ainda estava um pouco manhosa, e acabou adormecendo no colo de Sam.

- Vem cá, Sam. Deita ela aqui um pouquinho, no quarto de hóspedes. Deixa ela descansar um pouco.

- Não, eu preciso ir. Não quero te atrapalhar mais ainda.

- Você nunca atrapalha, Sam. Eu gosto muito da sua companhia, agora deita ela aqui, só um pouquinho, vai? Eu vou pegar uma cerveja para nós.

Sam ficou meio indeciso, mas acabou deitando Emily na cama, afinal seus braços já estavam dormentes por carregá-la o tempo todo.

Voltou para a sala e sentou no sofá em frente ao que Ryan estava sentado, e não pode deixar de observar o quão bonito e atraente ele era, além de atencioso e simpático. Então lembrou do que Dean tinha lhe dito sobre os olhares, e só então se deu conta de que Dean podia não estar tão errado assim. Tinha algo a mais naquele olhar, algo que não tinha percebido antes, e inconscientemente estava gostando de ser olhado daquela maneira, e da atenção que Ryan lhe dava o tempo todo.

Sentia falta disso, de ser olhado desta maneira, de se sentir amado e desejado. Não sabia dizer quando fora a última vez que Dean o olhara deste jeito. De repente Sam se sentiu culpado pelos próprios pensamentos. Jamais cogitaria a idéia de trair Dean, que apesar de tudo, era o único homem que amara de verdade a sua vida inteira.

- Terra para Sam! – Ryan falou brincando.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu estava distraído. – Sam respondeu extremamente sem graça.

- Eu percebi. Mas no que você estava pensando? – Ryan perguntou curioso.

Sam deu risadas.

- É melhor você não saber.

- Ok. Mas então, e aquele seu novo patrão, continua no seu pé?

- Ele toda hora arranja uma desculpa pra vir na minha sala, ou então pra me chamar na sala dele. E o jeito que ele me olha, ainda me deixa muito incomodado. Mas enquanto ele não avançar o sinal, acho que não preciso me preocupar.

- Eu o conheço de vista. O Gerry é um cara muito bonito, tenho que admitir.

- É sim, mas não faz o meu tipo.

- E qual é o seu tipo? – Ryan ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

- É o tipo... Dean? – Sam deu risadas - Eu não sei. Eu nunca pensei nisso, pra falar a verdade. Acho que eu sou apaixonado pelo Dean desde sempre, então...

- Talvez seja este o problema.

- Como?

- Ele é seguro demais de que você vai estar sempre ali, ao lado dele. Não importa o que aconteça. E por isso ele não te dá o valor que você merece.

- Não, não é isso. Eu conheço o Dean, e ele não é assim. Tem que ser outra coisa, eu só não descobri o que.

- Bom, me desculpe. Quem sou eu pra julgar, não é mesmo? Eu nem ao menos o conheço, só o vi aquele dia no parque. E espero que você não tenha tido problemas por minha causa. Ele parece ser bem ciumento em relação a você.

- Não, você não causou nenhum problema. – Sam se levantou – Acho que eu vou indo agora.

- Espera, Sam! – Ryan também levantou e se aproximou. – Sabe... você é um cara muito especial. E você realmente não merece o que o Dean está fazendo.

- Ryan, eu... eu não devia ter te contado nada. Você não entende o que existe entre eu e ele. As coisas não são bem assim. O Dean não é assim.

- Desculpe. Eu não quero me meter, mas... Sinceramente? Eu gostei muito de você, Sam. E eu sei que lá no fundo, você também gostou de mim. – Ryan se aproximou ainda mais.

- Não. Quero dizer, eu gostei sim, mas não do jeito que você está pensando. Você é um grande amigo, e só isso. Você deve estar confundindo as coisas. Talvez eu tenha dado o sinal errado, porque eu tenho estado meio carente, deve ser isso. – Sam estava nervoso, e tentou sair de perto, mas Ryan ficou na sua frente.

- Quem sabe eu possa suprir essa sua carência, basta você me dar uma chance, Sam.

- Eu... eu acho que você está entendendo tudo errado. – Sam sentia-se extremamente incomodado com sua proximidade. – Eu jamais vou trair o Dean!

Ryan estava tão próximo que Sam podia sentir a respiração dele bater em seu rosto.

- Eu não estou pedindo pra você trair o Dean, Sam. Eu quero que você o deixe e fique comigo, eu posso te fazer muito feliz, basta você querer.

Sam ficou parado, não conseguia mover um músculo, sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com a proximidade de Ryan, então quando seus lábios estavam muito próximos, Sam finalmente se deu conta e o barrou, colocando a mão em seu peito.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso! – Sam o afastou, com a respiração ofegante, e foi até o quarto pegar Emily, indo embora sem dizer mais nada.

No caminho de volta, Sam passou na farmácia para comprar os remédios, e então voltou com Emily para casa.

Sentia-se muito culpado, culpado por ter deixado Ryan se aproximar daquela maneira. Culpado por ter sentido vontade de deixá-lo seguir adiante, de beijá-lo. Culpado por tê-lo desejado, mesmo sem querer.

Ao entrar no apartamento, viu que Dean já estava em casa, preparando o almoço. Sam colocou Emily sentada na sala com os seus brinquedos, e então foi até a cozinha, onde abraçou Dean por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

- Pensei que eu não fosse te encontrar em casa. – Sam comentou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer no momento.

Dean se virou de frente e o abraçou com força, algo completamente inesperado. Então Sam percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Dean, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ta tudo bem, Sam. – Dean respondeu com a voz embargada.

- Mas você esteve chorando! O que aconteceu? Eu fiz algo de errado? - Sam estava confuso e preocupado.

- Eu só... estava cortando cebolas, só isso.

- Dean!

- Ok Sammy. Foi a Claire, ela...

Sam sentiu seu coração acelerar, tamanho o medo que sentiu, imaginando que Claire viera buscar a menina.

- O que tem a Claire, Dean? Ela esteve aqui? – Sam perguntou desesperado. A última coisa que permitiria em sua vida é que lhe tirassem Emily.

- Não Sam! A Claire morreu! Ela morreu, Sam!

- Morreu? – Sam não sabia definir o que sentiu no momento,, estava triste por Claire, mas também aliviado por Emily.

- Faz uma semana. O advogado dela me ligou hoje por causa de umas coisas que a Claire deixou para a Emy.

- Mas você... Você gostava muito dela, é isso? Quero dizer, por que você está assim?

- Sam, lá se foi a minha última esperança. Você não entende? – Dean falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas você tinha esperança de que ela melhorasse, tipo... pra você ficar com ela e com a Emy? – Sam se sentia inseguro agora, não sabia onde Dean queria chegar com esta conversa.

- Sam, será que eu tenho que desenhar pra você? Eu tinha esperanças de que a Claire melhorasse e quisesse ficar com a Emily de volta. Assim a nossa vida voltaria a ser o que era, entende?

Sam abriu a boca duas vezes, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não podia ser Dean, o seu Dean, a dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Dean, você não está falando sério, está?- Sam finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Vamos esquecer isso tudo, Sam!

- Dean... Eu jamais permitiria que a Claire ou quem quer que seja, levasse a Emily daqui. Jamais! – Sam pegou Emily e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta com raiva.

Dean olhou com tristeza para a porta, pegou seu casaco e saiu. Precisava sair dali, precisava beber alguma coisa, caso contrário não suportaria.

Sabia que estava agindo errado, mas não conseguia mudar o que sentia. Sabia que estava ferindo Sam, que estava sendo relapso com Emily, sabia que estava se afastando das pessoas que amava, mas não conseguia reverter. Seu mundo estava desabando, e ninguém, nem mesmo Sam, podia ajudá-lo desta vez.

No restante do fim de semana os dois mal se falaram, a situação estava cada vez mais complicada.

Na segunda feira, durante o trabalho, Sam não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Precisava encontrar uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Dean ainda o amava, disso Sam não tinha dúvida, pois nas raras vezes que ainda tinham algum contato, isso era bem visível.

No fim da tarde buscou Emily na escola, e ao chegar em casa, ainda estava tentando entender.

- Me ajuda, Emy. Eu tenho que descobrir o que há de errado com o Dean.

- Dim! – Emily repetiu, fazendo Sam sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Acho que o seu pai vai gostar de ouvir isso. Pelo menos eu espero! Sabe Emy, você ia gostar de conhecer o seu pai há algum tempo atrás. Ele era muito diferente. Ele era muito atencioso, gentil, carinhoso. Mas acho que você não conheceu este lado dele, não é? Desde que você... Espera! Não, não pode ser...

Sam passou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro da sala. Somente agora a ficha tinha caído.

- Como eu pude ser tão burro, Emy? Como eu não percebi isso antes? Mas talvez eu ainda possa dar um jeito, não é? Você não vai se incomodar de ficar com uma babá por uma noite, não é Emy? Colabora com o papai Sam um pouquinho, vai.

Sam pegou o telefone e discou para uma babá de quem tinha ótimas referências. Afinal, jamais deixaria Emily nas mãos de uma desconhecida qualquer. Então tomou um banho, deixou uma lista com todas as recomendações, e assim que a babá chegou, Sam saiu rumo a oficina. Só esperava encontrar Dean por lá. Teriam a noite inteira a sós, e poderiam conversar e se entender finalmente.

Sam estava esperançoso, finalmente tinha entendido o que se passava na cabeça do seu irmão. Entrou animado, ao perceber que a oficina ainda estava aberta.

- Dean, você não imagina o que...

Sam entrou falando, eufórico, mas parou estático diante da cena que encontrou ali...

Uma garota loira, que Sam não conhecia, estava deitada cobre o capô de um carro, com a saia levantada. E Dean com as calças abaixadas, estava de pé, encaixado entre as pernas dela. Dean se movia com precisão, e os dois gemiam alto, e Sam teve a sensação de que ia acabar desmaiando ali mesmo, diante deles. Assim que Dean ouviu a voz de Sam, parou com os movimentos e ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

Sam ficou o encarando ainda por algum tempo, querendo acreditar que aquilo não era real, então sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por sua face, e finalmente se virou e saiu.

Sam não conseguia raciocinar direito, tudo o que queria agora era sumir dali. Tinha vindo caminhando, então olhou para o Impala e viu que as chaves estavam na ignição. Entrou nele e deu partida, sem saber qual destino tomar, afinal não queria que Emily o visse deste jeito.

- x -

Dean saiu de dentro da garota e puxou suas calças para cima. Sentia um bolo na garganta, e não conseguiu dizer nada. Queria correr atrás de Sam, mas suas pernas não se moviam. Seu corpo parecia paralisado agora, sabia que tinha colocado tudo a perder.

- Vamos lá garotão! Vem aqui terminar o que você começou! – A garota o provocou, mas Dean sequer estava lhe dando atenção. – Dean!

- Eu... me desculpe. Eu não posso...

Então Dean saiu da oficina, sem saber o que fazer, ou para onde ir.

Olhou ao redor e então se deu conta de que Sam tinha saído com o Impala. Sentiu uma aflição enorme, afinal Sam não devia estar em condições de dirigir. E tudo por culpa sua. Sam deveria estar muito magoado e jamais o perdoaria.

Passado alguns minutos, Dean ouviu uma freada seguida de um estrondo, então seu coração disparou, sabendo exatamente do que se tratava.

- Saaaam! – Gritou com toda força de seus pulmões, e saiu em disparada em direção a estrada principal. Ao longe pode ver fumaça e o Impala amassado contra um poste, então sentiu seu corpo mole, e as lágrimas embaçando seus olhos.

Lembrou de ligar para a emergência, pedindo uma ambulância, e foi se aproximando do carro com o coração disparado.

- Sam! Me diz que você está bem, Sam! – Dean falava baixinho, entre os soluços, e quando chegou na lateral do carro, viu que Sam estava desacordado, com um rastro de sangue na testa, e o peito prensado contra o volante do carro.

Tocou de leve seu pescoço, ficando aliviado ao sentir que tinha pulsação. Não ousou mexer Sam do lugar, afinal não sabia a extensão dos ferimentos. O homem do outro carro, que pelo visto não tinha sequer batido, estava parado a alguns metros, observando. Parecia meio atordoado.

- O que houve? – Dean perguntou sem se importar muito, só queria que a ambulância chegasse o quanto antes.

- Eu não sei, eu... foi tudo muito rápido. Ele cruzou a minha frente, eu freei, mas ele acabou desviando e batendo no poste. Ele está vivo?

- Está. Graças a Deus ele está. – Dean falou quase num sussurro.

Neste momento puderam ouvir a sirene da ambulância. Dean sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer, tamanho o medo que estava sentindo.

Os paramédicos foram muito rápidos. Retiraram Sam do carro sem dificuldades, colocaram ele na maca, e o lhe deram oxigênio. Dean foi junto na ambulância, e a caminho do hospital ligou para John informando o ocorrido, e o pediu para tomar as providências com a polícia no local do acidente.

Sam ficou mais de uma hora na sala de exames, mas por fim, tinha apenas duas costelas quebradas, o ombro deslocado e algumas escoriações leves pelo corpo. A batida com a cabeça não tinha sido grave, então não tinha com o que se preocupar, apesar do susto.

Quando foi levado para o quarto, ainda estava desacordado, e Dean ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado. Sentia tanta culpa, pois além do que tinha feito, além do que Sam tinha presenciado, agora também estava ferido, e tudo por sua causa.

Na manhã seguinte Sam acordou. Parecia um pouco perdido, até perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – Sam falou com a voz fraca.

- Você... se lembra do acidente?

- Não muita coisa, eu vi o carro, e tentei desviar, então... Não lembro de mais nada depois disso.

- Eu corri até lá e chamei a ambulância, você estava desmaiado. Mas graças a Deus não foi nada grave, só umas costelas quebradas e algumas escoriações. – Dean forçou um sorriso, sem sucesso. – Você está sentindo dor? Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, eu estou bem.

Ficaram em silêncio, então Sam o encarou, e Dean não sabia ler o que ele estava sentindo. Sam desviou o olhar, e continuou sem dizer nada.

- Sam, eu... eu acho que não é o hora e nem lugar pra conversarmos, mas...

- Não tem o que conversar, Dean. A Emy está com quem?

- Ela ficou ontem a noite com a babá, e agora está na escolinha. O papai a levou.

- Eu quero ir pra casa.

- Eu acho que só amanhã, Sam. Hoje o médico não vai te liberar.

- E o Impala?

- Eu não sei, o Bobby o rebocou até a oficina.

- E você não vai querer me matar por tê-lo batido?

- O que? Eu não estou preocupado com o Impala agora, Sam. Só o que me importa é que você fique bem.

- Que eu fique bem? – Sam falou com ironia.

- Eu sinto muito, Sam.

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho, Dean. Por favor!

- Ta, eu... eu vou ficar ali na sala de espera. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só...

- Você pode ir embora, Dean. - Sam o interrompeu – Eu não preciso mais de você. – Sam falou secamente, fazendo Dean se sentir ainda pior.

- Bom, eu vou estar aqui de qualquer jeito. – Dean saiu do quarto e deixou as lágrimas finalmente rolarem por sua face. Definitivamente, estava tudo acabado.

John apareceu mais tarde, encontrando Dean na sala de espera, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Dean? Está tudo... Não foi nada assim tão grave, foi? Você disse que ele estava bem! – John falou preocupado, ao ver o estado do filho.

- Não pai, o Sam está bem, como eu falei ontem, foram só duas costelas quebradas, e alguns arranhões, graças a Deus!

- Então por que você... Você esteve chorando?

- Foi tudo culpa minha, pai. O Sam podia ter morrido, e tudo por culpa minha. – Dean dizia entre os soluços, já não conseguia mais conter o choro.

- Mas por que você está dizendo isso? Ele estava sozinho no carro, como pode ter sido culpa sua? – John não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu... ele... Eu traí o Sam, pai... Eu... eu estava com uma garota, e ele nos viu, na oficina. Foi tudo muito rápido, ele... saiu correndo e pegou o Impala. Quando eu me dei conta, logo em seguida ouvi a batida.

- Você... com uma garota? Na oficina?

- Foi.

- Desde quando?

- O que?

- Era isso o que você fazia todas as noites quando não ia para casa? – John agora estava furioso.

- Não, pai! É claro que não! Isso aconteceu por acaso. A garota estava ali perto, com o carro quebrado, então eu o reboquei até a oficina e consertei. Aí ele veio se insinuando, e eu acabei... Eu juro que foi a única vez, pai! Mas o Sam não vai acreditar nisso, não é? – Dean estava ciente da besteira que fez, e quase não tinha esperanças.

- Eu não acreditaria. – John falou com sinceridade.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, pai! – Dean tinha mágoa na voz.

- Você quer que eu passe a mão na sua cabeça? Desta vez não dá, Dean! Eu no lugar do Sam já teria te chutado há tempo, diante das atitudes que você vinha tomando. A sua sorte é que ele te ama muito, e tolerou mais de você do que ele mesmo podia suportar.

- Do que você está falando?

- O que você tem feito desde que a Emy entrou nas suas vidas? Largou ela nas mãos do Sam, e se esquivou da responsabilidade. Deixava ele em casa tomando conta da sua filha, enquanto ficava por aí, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Eu cansei de te alertar sobre isso, Dean. Mas você não estava nem aí, certo?

- Eu... eu só... Droga, pai! Eu não quis fazer isso, ok?

- Olha Dean, isso tudo você vai ter que resolver com o Sam, e não comigo. Só por favor, respeite a vontade dele, e não o magoe mais ainda. Não se esqueça de que ele ainda é seu irmão. Eu vou vê-lo agora.

John saiu em direção ao quarto, deixando Dean novamente sozinho.

- Hey garoto, como é que você está?

- Bem, eu acho.

- Sam, o Bobby mandou um abraço, e ele não vem porque... Bom, porque ele odeia hospitais.

- Eu sei John, não tem problema, não. Eu nem quero ver ninguém, pra falar a verdade.

- Filho... Se você quiser conversar...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. E o Dean já deve ter te contado o que aconteceu, não é?

- Sim, ele me contou.

- Eu só quero sair daqui agora. Eu preciso voltar pra casa, a Emy...

- A Emy está na escola agora, Sam. Você não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas e quando ela sair da escola? Eu preciso estar em casa, ela precisa de mim!

- Ela vai ficar bem, Sam. Você precisa cuidar de si mesmo agora.

- Não John, você não entende? A Emy precisa de mim, e eu tenho que estar lá quando ela chegar. Ela precisa de mim, pelo menos ela ainda precisa de mim! – Sam falava chorando, desesperado.

Neste momento Dean estava parado na porta, sem que ninguém o visse. E ouvir as palavras desesperadas de Sam só o fizeram se sentir ainda pior.

* * *

Continua...

Estou orgulhosa dos meus leitores de Incertezas II... as reviews estão bombando!! Adoooro!!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Gabi:** Acho que todos estão com esta vontade de bater no Dean. E sim, já tem pediatra de plantão na porta do Sam, basta ele querer. O Dean que se cuide! Afinal, o Sam já está no seu limite, ninguém suporta a rejeição por muito tempo. Sério mesmo que você mandou Incertezas para outras pessoas? E um professor? Puxa, muito legal da sua parte, fazer esta divulgação da minha fic. Eu fico mesmo muito lisongeada e agradecida. Um grande abraço!!

**dandi-winchester:** Fazer o Dean sofrer muito? Aff... Pedido anotado!! rsrs. É, o Sam está lutando sozinho por este amor, e ainda tem um pediatra na área, só esperando por uma chance... Mas vai se saber o que se passa na cabeça do Dean, não é? Quem sabe ele consiga se redimir algum dia (depois de sofrer muito, é claro!! rsrs) Beijos, e obrigada por acompanhar!


	8. Chapter 8

**Incertezas II - capítulo 8**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Sam recebeu alta do hospital no dia seguinte, e John o levou para casa, onde Dean o estava esperando.

- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sam? – John perguntou preocupado, pois sabia que ele não estava nada bem.

- Não John, eu vou ficar bem. Pode voltar para o seu trabalho, que eu já incomodei o suficiente por hoje.

- Qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só me ligar, filho. Eu estarei a disposição.

- Ok, obrigado.

John foi embora, e como Emily estava em casa, Sam foi direto para o seu quarto. Ela estava acordando de um cochilo, então Sam a pegou no colo, matando a saudade.

- Hey minha princesinha, eu senti sua falta, sabia?

- Papa! – Emily disse sorrindo, junto de mais algumas palavrinhas que nem Sam podia compreender, mas que o fizeram sorrir feito criança.

- É, eu também amo você, minha bonequinha! Agora vamos trocar essa fralda que você está encharcada!

Dean se aproximou devagar, receoso. Não sabia o que dizer, nem que atitude tomar perante Sam.

- Sam... é... eu posso fazer isso, você não deve se esforçar por enquanto.

- Agora você pode fazer, Dean? - Sam riu com sarcasmo. – Pode deixar que eu me viro. Eu sempre me virei. – Sam não conseguiu disfarçar a mágoa na voz.

- Sam eu... Eu sinto muito! Eu posso explicar, eu...

- Eu quero que você vá embora desta casa, Dean! Apenas isso. – Sam falou secamente.

- O que? Mas eu não... Você precisa de cuidados, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho agora.

- Eu estou bem, não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Mas e a Emy? Ela está muito acostumada com você e...

- A Emy fica. Só você é quem vai embora, Dean.

- Sammy, espera! Nós precisamos conversar, eu não fiz aquilo de propósito, eu...

- Eu não quero saber de nenhuma desculpa furada. Eu estou cheio disso! Só por favor, vá embora! Não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis! – Sam estava se segurando para não chorar.

- Você tem mesmo certeza? – Dean ainda não queria acreditar, seu mundo estava desmoronando.

- Tenho.

- Posso ficar pelo menos esta noite?

- Eu prefiro que você vá agora.

- Ok, se é a sua vontade... Eu... eu vou pegar minhas coisas, mas eu não vou desistir de nós, Sam. Eu não vou desistir! – Dean falou com a voz embargada.

- Você já desistiu há muito tempo, Dean. Agora vá, por favor!

Sam sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir a porta do apartamento bater. Estava tudo acabado agora. O amor pelo qual tanto lutou, agora estava acabado. Mas era melhor assim, já não aguentava mais viver da maneira que estavam vivendo. O distanciamento de Dean o estava matando por dentro. E a prova da traição só tinha sido a gota d'água para o rompimento definitivo.

- x -

Dean ainda não conseguia acreditar nos últimos acontecimentos. Sentia o mundo desmoronando ao seu redor, sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir. Tudo o que queria era poder voltar atrás, poder se redimir com Sam, ter uma nova chance. Mas sabia que seria demais pedir isso a Sam depois de tudo que acontecera.

Ficou algum tempo sentado dentro do Impala, tentando decidir para onde ir. Poderia is para a casa de John, mas com certeza ouviria mais um sermão daqueles, e não estava com paciência para isso agora. Então se dirigiu até o motel mais próximo, onde alugou um quarto, e passou a noite rolando na cama, tentando inutilmente dormir.

Estava tentando entender a si mesmo, o que era algo praticamente impossível. Como podia amar tanto seu irmão, desejá-lo como jamais desejou alguém, e no entanto magoá-lo desta forma?

Tudo o que mais amava era enxergar Sam com aquele sorriso inocente no rosto, com aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, sempre pedindo por carinho e atenção. Mas tudo que tinha feito ultimamente era machucá-lo. Todos os seus atos impensados o levaram na direção oposta, e nem ele mesmo, Dean, sabia dizer o por que.

- x -

Sam passou a noite no quarto de Emily, deitado na cama de solteiro que havia ali. Não teve coragem de ir para o quarto que dividia com Dean. O sentimento de solidão e de abandono que tinha no peito eram mais suportáveis quando estava ali, perto da sua princesinha. Ao menos ela o fazia se sentir amado, querido, com seus pequenos gestos e sorrisos, ela demonstrava um amor tão puro e verdadeiro que era o que mais Sam precisava no momento.

No dia seguinte Sam teve um pouco de dificuldade para tomar banho e para dar banho em Emily. Ainda sentia muita dor, mas suportou mesmo assim, afinal não daria a confiança de aceitar a ajuda de Dean, que ligava de hora em hora se oferecendo para ajudar. Sua mãe também havia ligado assim que soube do acidente, mas Sam também não queria que ela viajasse durante horas apenas por esta razão.

- x -

Dean andava impaciente dentro da oficina, sem conseguir realmente se concentrar no trabalho. John passou por ali e percebeu sua inquietação.

- E então Dean, como vão as coisas? O Sam está melhor?

- Eu não sei, ele... Ele me botou pra fora de casa.

- Já era de se esperar, não era?

- O senhor acha? – Dean falou furioso.

- Ele está com a Emily? Está conseguindo se virar?

- Deve estar tendo dificuldades, mas o senhor teimosia não quer a minha ajuda, então... Eu não sei mais o que fazer a respeito, ele nem quer me ouvir, pai! Nem me deixa tentar explicar! Não aceita a minha ajuda, e não quer nem me ver por perto!

- Deve estar sendo duro pra ele, Dean. Só respeite a sua vontade, é o melhor a fazer agora.

- Eu sei, mas... Como é que vai ser agora? – Dean falava com desespero na voz.

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes, Dean. Agora só o tempo vai dizer. Ele está magoado, e isso não é algo que se supere assim tão facilmente.

- x -

Dois dias depois, Sam ainda estava de atestado médico, então como não foi trabalhar, ficou com Emily em casa e a levou para passear. Quem sabe assim conseguiria esquecer um pouco dos últimos acontecimentos, e ficar em casa lembrando o tempo todo de Dean, só tornava tudo ainda pior.

Ainda sentia dor no peito, e por certo deveria ficar de repouso, mas nada como um passeio em um dia ensolarado para renovar os ânimos.

Sentou no banco do parque e ficou observando Emy brincar, e admirando o quanto ela já havia crescido em tão pouco tempo. Ela era muito carismática, e logo já estava entretida brincando com outras crianças que estavam por ali.

Sam não se cansava de admirar o quanto um toquinho de gente como ela podia ser tão esperta e ativa. Emy não parava quieta um segundo, sempre sorrindo e tagarelando no seu vocabulário de bebê, deixando Sam cada dia mais encantado.

Sam tentou não demonstrar surpresa quando Ryan apareceu por ali, afinal ele morava no prédio em frente. Se lembrou então da última vez que o vira, em que quase havia saído correndo do seu apartamento.

- Hey Sam! – Ryan se aproximou sorrindo - Você andou sumido! Eu já estava ficando preocupado. Você não está me evitando, está? – Era sempre muito direto, uma das qualidades que Sam apreciava.

- Não, é claro que não. – Sam respondeu sorrindo também.

- Ufa! Isso é um alívio pra mim! Acho que eu te devo desculpas pela última vez, não é? – Ryan tocou no ombro de Sam, que se esquivou, fazendo uma careta de dor. – O que houve? Você está machucado? – Ryan perguntou preocupado, ao ver sua reação.

- Eu... na verdade eu sofri um acidente de carro.

- Mesmo? E está muito ferido?

- Não, foram só duas costelas quebradas, e o ombro deslocado, mas eu já estou bem.

- Claro. E você não deveria estar de repouso? – Sam teve que rir, porque isto soou mais como uma bronca.

- Eu estou de repouso. Só vim dar um passeio com a Emy. Já estava ficando entediado dentro daquele apartamento.

- Mas como foi o acidente? Alguém mais se machucou?

- Na verdade eu bati sozinho. Num poste. - Sam respondeu com certo constrangimento.

- Estranho.

- Eu sei. É que eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, então... Não devia ter pego o carro, mas na hora eu só queria sumir dali. Não me importei com mais nada. – Mesmo querendo disfarçar, a expressão de Sam era de pura tristeza.

- O que foi que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? Alguma coisa entre você e o Dean?

- Foi, mas... eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Sam falou com os olhos marejados.

- Me desculpe Sam, eu realmente não quis me meter.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu só preciso de algum tempo. Quem sabe um outro dia eu te conte o que aconteceu.

- Ok, quando você quiser. Mas já que você não vai trabalhar, e hoje é o meu dia de folga, você não quer ir até o meu apartamento? Nós podemos ver um filme, ou algo assim.

- Ryan, é... eu acho melhor não. Eu...

- Sam, eu prometo que não vou te atacar desta vez! – Ryan falou sorrindo, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Sam deu risadas...

- Ah, então agora mesmo que eu não vou. – Falou fazendo bico e entrando na brincadeira. – Não, sério, eu não estou em clima pra nada hoje, desta vez vai ter que ficar pra um outro dia.

- Mas eu vou cobrar, hein!

- Ok, pode cobrar. Sam se levantou e pegou Emily para irem embora.

- Será que eu posso pelo menos levar vocês em casa? Você deve estar cansado pelo esforço, não é?

- Tá, eu vou aceitar a carona, já que esta garotinha aqui está cada dia mais pesada. – Sam falou pegando Emy no colo.

- E pra quem está com as costelas quebradas, você nem deveria estar pegando ela no colo. Deixa que eu a carrego, Sam. – Ryan nem esperou sua resposta, e já pegou Emily nos braços. - Vamos lá coisinha fofa, vamos dar um descanso para o seu pai.

Emily sequer reclamou, apenas se abraçou ao pescoço de Ryan, sonolenta.

- Não por nada Sam, mas o Dean está te ajudando com ela? Pelo menos agora? – Ryan perguntou preocupado, enquanto ajeitava Emily no banco de trás do carro.

- O Dean não mora mais comigo. Somos só eu e a Emy agora.

- Mesmo? Mas então... Bom, deixa pra lá, eu sei que você não está pronto pra falar sobre isso. De qualquer forma, você precisa se cuidar, Sam. Nada de exageros, contrate uma babá pra tomar conta da Emy por uns dias.

- Eu me viro Ryan, pode ficar tranquilo.

- E se precisar da minha ajuda, estou sempre a disposição. Você tem o meu celular, e pode me ligar a hora que quiser.

Ryan carregou Emily até o apartamento, e a colocou na cama, já que esta tinha pegado no sono pelo caminho. Então se despediu de Sam e foi embora, o deixando sozinho.

- x -

Uma semana se passou, e Dean ligou para Sam, com a desculpa de querer ver Emily. Sam concordou que ele aparecesse em seu apartamento a noite, afinal Dean era o pai da menina, e quanto a isto ele não poderia contestar.

- Hey Sam! – Dean ficou parado na porta, olhando para Sam com cara de filhotinho perdido, mas não conseguiu comover seu irmão.

- Entra Dean! A Emy está aqui na sala. – Sam falou secamente.

- Ah, ok. Oi Emy. Nossa, você cresceu, hein! – Dean estava completamente sem graça, não sabia nem o que dizer para a garotinha.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Qualquer coisa me chame. – Sam ia saindo em direção ao quarto.

- Espera! Sam... Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você.

- Dean, eu só concordei em você vir aqui porque você queria ver a Emy. Só por isso! – Sam enfatizou a última frase.

- Por favor, Sam! Só me ouça desta vez, por favor! Me dê vinte minutos pra eu poder me explicar...

- Eu não quero saber de explicação, Dean! Você é livre agora, não me deve mais explicação nenhuma. Só me deixe em paz, ok?

- Por favor Sam, eu imploro... apenas dez minutos!

Sam suspirou cansado...

- Dez minutos, Dean! Eu posso colocar a Emy na cama primeiro?

- Claro! Eu espero! – Dean falou empolgado.

Sam levou Emily para o quarto, e algum tempo depois retornou sozinho para a sala.

- A Emily era só uma desculpa, não era?

- Eu senti falta dela, Sam. Mas eu... tem umas coisas que eu preciso te falar, é importante.

- Então fale de uma vez! – Sam falou impaciente.

- Sam... o que aconteceu naquela noite, na oficina...

- Eu não quero saber!

- Sam... foi a única vez que eu te traí. Eu juro, Sam! Por tudo que é mais sagrado!

- Dean...

- Eu sei que você tem mil motivos para não acreditar nisso, afinal eu chegava tarde em casa, e... Mas Sam, eu ficava por muitas vezes trabalhando na oficina, fazendo um extra, outras vezes ia para o bar sozinho, ou com alguns amigos. Você pode até perguntar pro Nate se quiser, ele me viu algumas vezes sozinho no bar.

- Perguntar pro Nate? – Sam deu risadas.

- Sim, ele vai confirmar.

- Você acha que isto realmente importa agora?

- Sam...

- Quantas noites eu passei sozinho com a Emy aqui neste apartamento, Dean? Quantas noites eu fiquei te esperando pro jantar, e você nem se dava ao trabalho de ligar dizendo que não viria? Quantas noites mesmo morrendo de cansaço, eu fiquei teimando em te esperar acordado, e você não aparecia? E sabe lá que horas você voltava pra casa... Eu cansei, Dean! Eu estou cheio de toda essa mentira que a gente estava vivendo, eu não consigo viver assim!

- Logo você, Sam? Logo você que sempre dizia que valia a pena, vai desistir de nós assim tão fácil?

- Tão fácil? Você não tem mesmo noção do que eu passei, não é? Claro, afinal você nem sequer olhava pra mim ou para a Emily, era como se a gente só estivesse aqui para atrapalhar a sua vida. Era como se eu nem existisse, Dean. E enquanto você ficava por aí, se divertindo, eu ficava aqui cuidando da nossa filha, era eu quem levantava duas ou três vezes por noite pra fazer a mamadeira, pra trocar a fralda, ou para cuidar dela quando estava doente. Porque você não estava nem aí. Estava ocupado demais pra nos dar um minuto sequer da sua atenção.

- Não é bem assim, Sam. Você está exagerando!

- Eu não vou mais discutir, Dean! Eu não sei o que houve com você, mas eu não vejo quase nada mais do Dean que eu amei a minha vida inteira.

- Que conversa é essa, Sam? Deixa de besteira, vai? Eu sei que eu fiz burrada, mas eu posso consertar. Aquela garota não significou nada pra mim.

- Não mesmo? De qualquer jeito, isso foi só a gota d'água, nós já estávamos num caminho sem volta. E eu até entenderia o fato de você querer sair com mulheres, afinal você não é igual a mim, mas você podia ter me falado, Dean. Se você tinha essa necessidade, podia ter se aberto comigo, podia ter sido honesto, que eu entenderia. Mas você preferiu fazer tudo da pior forma, não é? E aquela noite eu fui até lá pensando que ainda podia reverter a situação, e... E me deparei com aquela cena... Você faz idéia de como eu me senti? – Sam encarava Dean com os olhos marejados.

- Sam, eu nem conheço aquela garota, ela estava com o carro quebrado, e eu o reboquei até a oficina. Então ela meio que... ficou se insinuando, se oferecendo, e eu... Bom, a gente estava há um tempinho sem transar, né Sam. E eu também não sou de ferro, então...

Num gesto de fúria, Sam socou o balcão a sua frente, derrubando alguns objetos no chão, fazendo Dean se sobressaltar.

- Você não é de ferro? Eu fiquei esse tempo todo me desdobrando pra conseguir trabalhar, estudar, tomar conta da Emy, e ainda tentar segurar as pontas desta droga de relacionamento que nós estávamos vivendo... E você vem me dizer que você não é de ferro? – Sam disse alterando a voz, e o encarando com ódio no olhar.

- Droga de relacionamento? Então é isso o que você pensa?

- E do que você quer que eu chame? Desde que a Emy apareceu, você tem agido como um sujeito egoísta e insensível, que não é nem de longe o Dean que eu conhecia. E só eu continuei lutando pra segurar a pontas, sozinho! Porque você não estava nem aí.

- Ok, Sammy. – Dean falou com ironia - E pelo visto você não teve dificuldade nenhuma em me substituir, não é?

- Do que você está falando?

- Do doutor! Eu vi vocês no parque semana passada. E vocês pareciam bem íntimos. Ele até estava carregando a Emy, e trouxe vocês para casa, não foi? Você colocou ela pra dormir, e depois transaram na nossa cama?

Dean mal concluiu a frase, e sentiu o punho de um Sam enfurecido contra o seu rosto, que por pouco não o derrubou no chão, se não tivesse se apoiado no balcão.

Foi muito inesperado, e sua única reação foi colocar a mão no rosto, que por sinal estava doendo muito. Seu irmãozinho tinha usado mesmo de toda sua força, sem piedade. Mas o que mais doeu foi o olhar de Sam, que continha dor, mágoa, e ainda algo mais que Dean não conseguiu decifrar... talvez ódio.

- Agora sai daqui, Dean! – Sam falou quase num sussurro, se virando de costas para Dean não perceber que estava chorando.

Dean o olhou por mais alguns segundos, e então saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O caminho até o apartamento de John foi longo, e Dean sentia as lágrimas embaçando seus olhos. Sabia que tinha extrapolado, que tinha machucado Sam com as palavras, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás.

Estava tudo tão confuso, sentia tanto medo de perder Sam para sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo o afastava cada vez mais. O soco tinha sido mais do que merecido, e a dor não se comparava com a dor que sentia em seu peito. Estava realmente perdido, e sentia-se sem chance alguma de encontrar uma saída...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Black B.**: É, o meu loiro passou mesmo dos limites. Você acha que ele vai ter que penar pra reconquistar o Sammy?? Deixei todo mundo com peninha do Sam, aff... Beijos! E obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Gabi:** O mundo é mesmo injusto! Também adoro fortes emoções, e bom... vai ter muitas pela frente! Por que o Dean está tão idiota? Aff... não posso dar spoilers, sorry! Beijokas, e obrigada por comentar!

**Tais**: Eu? Má?? Quem inventou uma mentira dessas? Desculpe se te decepcionei com a sua idéia de que "o Dean nunca trairia o Sam". Ele traiu, né? Agora é correr atrás do prejuízo. Beijokas! E obrigada por comentar!

**Alexia:** Não rogue praga pro Dean! Vai que pega!! Eu tive que rir do seu momento de revolta, mas concordo, o Dean tem que sofrer... Beijos, e obrigada por acompanhar!


	9. Chapter 9

**Incertezas II - capítulo 9**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram longos para Sam. Não conseguia se concentrar direito no trabalho, muito menos nos estudos. A única coisa que ainda conseguia o alegrar era Emily. Passava a noite brincando com ela, mas assim que ela dormia, a solidão o consumia por dentro.

Seus amigos o convidavam de vez em quando para sair, mas não tinha vontade alguma, então acabava sempre recusando, e eles acabaram por desistir de ligar. Jess e Nate eram mesmo persistentes. Enquanto Jess ligava e ficava horas contando sobre suas coisas, e falando outras bobagens para distraí-lo ao telefone, Nate demonstrava preocupação o tempo todo, afinal conhecia sua história com Dean de longa data.

Logo que Sam chegou do trabalho na sexta, seu celular tocou. Primeiramente ficou aliviado ao ver que não era Dean, pois este ligava de vez em quando tentando se desculpar, mas sem saber o que realmente falar, já que o clima estava mesmo tenso entre os dois, depois do último encontro. Ao ver que era Ryan, Sam ficou relutante, mas acabou por atender mesmo assim, pois sabia que ele não iria desistir.

- Oi.

- Oi Sam. Você vai estar ocupado esta noite? – Ryan era sempre direto.

- Sim, eu estou sempre ocupado com a Emy, esqueceu? – Sam falou brincando.

- Ok, mas isso não vai ser desculpa. Você vem jantar comigo, e traz ela junto. O jantar sai daqui a uma hora, espero que não se atrase.

- Ryan, eu... acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- Chega de desculpas, Sam! Você está me devendo, lembra? E agora já chega de ficar enfiado com a Emy dentro deste apartamento. Daqui a alguns dias nem ela te aguenta mais.

Sam deu risadas.

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

- Então se apresse que eu estou te esperando.

- Ei, espera, eu preciso de mais tempo... Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho, e a Emy...

- Você não é nenhuma noiva pra se aprontar, não é Sam? Ok, daqui a uma hora e meia então. E não se atrase, até mais!

Sam desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. Definitivamente, se tratando de persistência, Ryan se superava. Mas era só um jantar, e Emily estaria com ele, então Sam se sentiu mais confiante.

Não queria dar margem a qualquer outro tipo de relacionamento que não fosse pura e simplesmente amizade. Afinal, sabia que estava destinado a amar Dean pelo resto de sua vida, e não queria magoar mais ninguém pelo caminho.

Sam deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair de casa, e percebeu que seu rosto estava abatido, com olheiras, e definitivamente, precisava cortar os cabelos. Melhor assim, desta forma Ryan não teria muito com o que se empolgar, Sam pensou e balançou a cabeça em reprovação a si mesmo, afinal por que estava pensando essas coisas? Era só um jantar! Sam repetia para si mesmo o tempo todo.

- Você é mesmo filha do Dean, não é? – Sam falou para Emily que o estava olhando de cara feia. – Vai querer me controlar também?

Sam a pegou no colo e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, fazendo Emily rir. Então chamou um táxi, porque não estava a fim de ir caminhando. Definitivamente precisava de um carro, já que o Impala não estava mais a sua disposição.

Chegando ao apartamento de Ryan, Sam não sabia por que, mas sentia-se nervoso. Colocou Emily no chão em frente a porta e tocou a campainha. Ryan abriu a porta e o olhou de cima em baixo, então deu seu melhor sorriso, deixando Sam completamente sem graça.

- Fiquei com medo que você acabasse desistindo.

- Eu não faria isso. – Sam tentou demonstrar confiança.

- E eu fico feliz por isso. Oi bonequinha! Você está muito linda de vestido, sabia? – Ryan falou, pegando Emily no colo. – Entra Sam, e fique a vontade. Eu vou pegar uns brinquedos pra Emy lá no quarto.

Ryan levou Emily até o quarto, e voltou trazendo uma bola de plástico, e alguns bichinhos de borracha.

- Você ainda brinca com isso? – Sam brincou, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Engraçadinho! Eu comprei pra ela, sempre gosto de agradar minhas visitas, para que elas acabem voltando.

- E você comprou algo pra me agradar também? - Sam falou em tom de brincadeira, mas acabou se arrependendo em seguida.

- Você vai voltar, com certeza! – Ryan respondeu com um sorriso safado.

Sam passou a dar atenção para Emily, para disfarçar seu nervosismo diante daquele olhar. Não tinha sido mesmo uma boa idéia ter ido até ali. Ryan era encantador ao seu modo. Era uma excelente companhia, Sam tinha que admitir. Inteligente, alegre, falante, parecia sempre dizer a coisa certa, na hora certa. Era extremamente gentil e bem como sua profissão exigia, gostava muito de crianças. Era muito atencioso com Emily, e Sam pode perceber que era espontâneo, não era algo que fazia apenas para lhe agradar.

- Acho que já podemos jantar. - Ryan falou após ouvir o sinal do forno, anunciando que a lasanha estava pronta. – Por favor sentem-se, que eu já vou servir.

A mesa já estava posta para três, em um dos lugares havia uma cadeira alta para bebês, um prato rosa com bichinhos e talheres de plástico, e Sam teve que sorrir, Ryan tinha mesmo pensado em tudo.

- Senhoras e senhores, eu fiz purê de batatas para a Emily, lasanha, arroz e salada natureba, já que você gosta, Sam.

- Natureba? – Sam teve que rir.

- Mas eu confesso que sou um péssimo cozinheiro, então comprei a lasanha pronta. – Ryan sorriu sem graça, servindo o vinho.

Depois do jantar, Emily brincou mais um pouquinho na sala com seus brinquedos e com Billy, o cachorrinho de Ryan, mas acabou logo adormecendo no sofá. Ainda era cedo, então Sam a deitou na cama do quarto de hóspedes, a pedido de Ryan. Quando voltou para a sala, Sam se sentiu um pouco desconfortável ao se ver sozinho com Ryan, pois querendo ou não, tinha que admitir que algo nele o atraía.

Começaram a ver um filme, mas na verdade nenhum dos dois estava realmente prestando atenção.

- Você está quieto demais hoje, Sam. Está tudo bem?

- Está sim, tudo bem. – Sam respondeu rápido demais.

Ryan se levantou e foi pegar mais vinho, e Sam foi até a janela, olhar a vista do apartamento, já que não conseguia se concentrar no filme.

- Toma Sam, quem sabe você se solta um pouquinho. – Ryan disse lhe estendendo a taça.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Sam falou, mas bebeu o vinho mesmo assim, colocando a taça em cima do aparador.

- Do que você tem medo? Ryan foi se aproximando, perigosamente. – De mim? – Praticamente sussurrou a última frase, seus lábios quase se tocando.

- Não... De mim! – Sam respondeu tocando seu rosto com uma das mãos, e encostando seus lábios. Sua mão escorregou para a nuca de Ryan e o puxou mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, que logo se tornou quente e cheio de desejo. Sam explorava com a língua a boca de Ryan, que correspondia a tudo, ansiando por mais.

Logo as mãos de Ryan entraram pela camisa de Sam, acariciando suas costas, e sua cintura, tocando sua pele quente, querendo mais contato, enquanto as mãos grandes ágeis de Sam desceram um pouco mais, apertando as nádegas de Ryan, colando ainda mais seus corpos, num gesto ousado. Em pouco tempo os dois estavam completamente excitados, e seus corpos inconscientemente começaram a se esfregar, e logo Sam estava encostado contra a parede da sala, com a mão de Ryan apertando de leve o volume entre as suas pernas, ainda por cima do jeans, recebendo um gemido gostoso como prêmio.

Os dois ainda estavam vestidos, e quando a coisa ia evoluir para um segundo passo, puderam ouvir o choro de Emily no quarto ao lado. No mesmo instante Sam se afastou de Ryan, um pouco assustado, como se tivesse despertado de algum sonho.

- Droga! – Sam suspirou. – Eu... eu preciso ir...

Sam pegou seu casaco, que estava largado no sofá, e o amarrou na cintura, disfarçando o estado em que se encontrava, então foi para o quarto pegar Emily.

- Sam, espera! – Ryan foi atrás dele no quarto. – Você não vai embora logo agora, vai?

- Eu preciso levar a Emily pra casa, eu tenho que ir. – Sam estava evitando olhar Ryan nos olhos.

- Não, você não precisa! A Emily volta a dormir em dez minutos, então nós podemos...

- Continuar? – Sam sorriu com sarcasmo. – Isso não devia nem ter começado, Ryan!

- E por que não? Hein? Eu quis, você quis... Ou vai querer negar agora? Nós somos adultos, Sam! E você é livre agora, qual é o problema afinal?

- Nenhum, eu só... – Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. – Eu não quero, eu... eu preciso ir, me desculpe!

Sam virou as costas para pegar Emily, mas Ryan o puxou pelo braço.

- Pelo menos eu posso te ver amanhã?

- É melhor nós pararmos por aqui, acredite!

- Por que? Sam... eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu, por que não? Por que não me dá uma chance?

- Você não tem noção de onde está se metendo, Ryan. É melhor me esquecer.

- Eu quero tentar!

- Eu sou muito complicado, não vai dar certo. Eu prefiro continuar sendo apenas seu amigo, vai ser melhor pra nós dois!

- Não, você não prefere! Você só está com medo. Com medo de se magoar novamente.

- Ryan, você se lembra de toda a história que eu te contei? Sobre eu e o Dean?

- Claro que me lembro.

- E qual foi a parte que você não entendeu? Eu amo o Dean, Ryan... Mesmo que eu não queira mais viver com ele, depois do que ele fez, eu sempre vou amá-lo, isso não vai mudar. E você só vai perder o seu tempo e sofrer, assim como foi com o Nate.

- Eu estou ciente de tudo, Sam. Eu sei muito bem no que eu estou me metendo, mas mesmo assim é tudo que eu mais quero. Eu sempre gostei de um desafio, afinal.

- Um desafio? É isso o que eu vou ser?

- Me dá uma chance, Sam. Por favor? Mesmo que o nosso relacionamento não tenha futuro, que é o que você acha, nós podemos viver bons momentos juntos. Eu nem sou mesmo ligado nesse negócio de futuro, prefiro viver um dia de cada vez, o aqui e agora, sem me estressar com o dia de amanhã. E agora, neste exato momento, tudo o que eu mais quero é você!

Sam ficou o encarando como se tivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Você é maluco!

- Sou sim, maluco por você! – Ryan sorriu e deu um selinho em seus lábios, olhando em seguida para Emily que estava sentada na cama, sonolenta. – Bom, agora eu vou levar vocês pra casa.

Chegando em frente ao prédio, Ryan estacionou e desligou o motor do carro, então estendeu sua mão, tocando o rosto de Sam.

- Só me promete que vai pensar sobre o que eu te falei, Sam?

- Ok, eu prometo.- Sam segurou e beijou sua mão, de forma carinhosa.

- Amanhã é sábado, e provavelmente eu encontro vocês dois no parque, não é?

- Eu acho que sim. – Sam sorriu.

- Me liga quando você estiver lá, eu vou contar as horas pra te ver novamente.

- Ok. – Sam deu um beijo suave em seus lábios e saiu do carro, tirando Emily que já estava dormindo do banco de trás.

No sábado pela manhã, Sam estranhou a campainha tocando, ainda antes das oito. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Dean, que era a última pessoa que queria ver no momento.

- Oi. – Dean falou, sorrindo sem graça.

- Dean, você devia ter ligado antes, a Emy ainda está dormindo e...

- É com você que eu quero falar, Sam.

- Mesmo assim, você devia ter ligado antes. Está perdendo o seu tempo vindo até aqui.

- Será que eu posso entrar? Só um pouquinho?

Sam bufou e saiu da frente da porta, dando passagem, só não esperava que Dean o agarrasse pela cintura, e o prensasse na parede, como fez.

- Que merda você pensa que está fazendo, Dean? – Sam falou furioso, tentando se desvencilhar dele, mas Dean era mais forte, e o prensava com seu corpo, enquanto levou suas mãos até o rosto de Sam, o segurando com carinho.

- Por favor Sammy, me dá uma chance de consertar as coisas. Deixa eu voltar pra cá, vai? Eu já não aguento mais ficar longe de você. – Dean estava com os olhos marejados.

- Dean...

- Só uma chance, Sam. Eu sei que eu errei, mas você sabe o quanto eu te amo, e eu sei que você pode me perdoar, por favor?

- Para com isso, Dean. E agora me solta, por favor!

- Sammy! – Dean ainda implorava com os olhos, mas enfim o soltou. – Deixa eu ficar!

- Não. Você sabe que não dá. Não dá mais.

- Você não me ama mais? É isso?

- O fato de eu te amar não quer dizer que eu tenha que aceitar tudo o que você fez, Dean! Você passou dos limites, e sabe muito bem disso. Não dá pra passar por cima de tudo e te aceitar de volta, não dá!

- Vocês... estão namorando?

- O que?

- Você e o doutor?

- Ryan. O nome dele é Ryan, Dean! E isso não vem ao caso, vem? Eu sou livre agora, e posso sair com quem eu quiser.

- Você não é livre, você é meu, Sammy... só meu! – Dean tentou o agarrar novamente, e Sam se esquivou.

- Você bebeu, não bebeu? É isso que você vai fazer da sua vida agora?

- E por que você se importa? Você já tem um namoradinho pra cuidar agora, não é?

- Você ainda é meu irmão, Dean. Eu sempre vou me importar.

- Como irmão? – Dean riu sem humor. – Eu dispenso, Sam!

- Eu acho melhor você ir agora, Dean. Não tem mais nada pra gente conversar.

- Vai sair com ele hoje?

- É só com isso que você se preocupa? Porque acha que eu ainda sou sua propriedade, não é? E não porque se preocupa comigo, como sempre.

Dean apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele filho da puta!

- Se você fizer isso, pode esquecer que eu ainda olho para a sua cara algum dia. E não se esqueça que foi você quem me traiu, Dean! Não tente inverter as coisas agora.

- Sim, eu te traí. Por causa de uma vadia, eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha. Mas você está fazendo a mesma coisa agora. É pra se vingar, é isso?

- Eu não estou fazendo a mesma coisa. Só estou seguindo a minha vida. E nós não estamos mais juntos, portanto eu não estou traindo ninguém. Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso!

- Claro, o canalha sou eu, não é? – Dean se virou para ir embora. – Mas não esqueça que eu ainda te amo, Sam.- Falou antes de bater a porta.

Dean ligou o carro e seguiu de volta para o bar. Precisava beber para esquecer o olhar de Sam, que era de pura decepção. Queria esquecer o que era a sua vida agora, no que tinha se transformado. Sam já estava seguindo em frente, e provavelmente em pouco tempo já o teria esquecido. E só de pensar em Sam, no seu Sammy beijando ou se entregando a outro homem, fazia Dean sentir um misto de ódio e desespero por dentro. Isso era algo que não poderia suportar. Mas definitivamente, as coisas não iriam ficar assim. – Pensou enquanto virava o segundo copo de uísque.

Depois que Dean saiu, Sam se encostou na porta e chorou todas as suas mágoas. Doía muito vê-lo desse jeito, arrasado. Mas a dor que tinha dentro do peito, não apenas por ter sido traído, mas pela indiferença com que Dean o tinha tratado todo aquele tempo, não o deixava perdoar.

Ainda tinha amor próprio afinal, e não permitiria mais que o tratassem desta forma. Já tinha aceitado isso por tempo demais.

Estava muito magoado, Dean era a pessoa a quem ele idolatrara desde a infância. Seu jeito maroto e brincalhão, seu humor negro e suas piadinhas, que usava na maioria das vezes para disfarçar o que realmente sentia. Dean sempre o fizera se sentir amado, seguro, era alguém em quem sempre confiara de olhos fechados. Mas este homem com quem tinha vivido os últimos meses, esse sujeito frio e egoísta, além de possessivo, não era alguém que poderia amar. Já não havia mais admiração, e muito menos confiança.

Sam decidiu não pensar mais nisso, porque as lembranças que queria guardar de Dean não eram estas. Queria lembrar apenas daquele Dean que amou na noite anterior a sua viagem para Stanford, aquele mesmo Dean que viera ali, atrás dele, há mais de um ano atrás, o Dean que amara durante toda a sua vida.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alexia:** Sim, a fila vai andar!! Você acha que o Dean foi abduzido? Será que o verdadeiro Dean não faria essas coisas? Bom, vai entender o que se passa na cabeça dele, não é? (ou na minha!! rsrs). Concordo com você, o Sam merece muito ser feliz. Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Black B.:** Acho que muitos concordaram que o soco foi merecido (como sou má!!). O Sam realmente amadureceu, e encarnou o papel de pai zeloso. Você quer ver o Dean penar pra reconquistar o Sammy? Pedido anotado... rsrs. Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	10. Chapter 10

**Incertezas II - capítulo 10**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Já passava do meio dia quando Dean finalmente voltou para casa. John apenas o olhou atravessado, pois já estava desistindo de tentar colocar algo em sua cabeça. Dean sabia ser irritantemente teimoso quando queria, não ouvia ninguém, não se concentrava no trabalho, e bebia muito nos últimos dias.

- Não é deste jeito que você vai conseguir o Sam de volta, Dean. – John ainda tentou, lhe servindo um chá para melhorar a ressaca.

- Então como, pai? Como? Me diz, o que eu preciso fazer pra ter ele de volta? - Dean perguntou desesperado.

- Ter responsabilidade, voltar a ser a pessoa íntegra que você sempre foi, por exemplo?

- E você acha mesmo que alguma coisa vai adiantar? O Sam é um teimoso, pai. Eu sei que ele ainda me ama, que ele ainda me quer. Mas ele não vai dar o braço a torcer, ele não vai.

- Não se trata disso, Dean. Você sabe que não.

- Você sabe que ele já está namorando? Ele não perdeu tempo, o safado! – Dean riu da própria desgraça. – E aquele doutor, vai me pagar, ele já estava de marcação em cima do Sam, só esperando pra dar o bote. Aquele filho da puta, miserável! – Dean deu um soco em cima da mesa.

- É melhor você ir dormir agora, Dean. E curar de uma vez esta bebedeira.

- Eu vou dormir sim. – Dean se levantou e foi a caminho do quarto, no apartamento de John, já que não queria ficar sozinho no que tinha alugado recentemente. – Mas eu ainda vou fazer o Sam voltar pra mim, nem que eu tenha que dar uns tapas naquele traseiro gostoso dele. – Dean falou rindo, e se jogando na cama de roupa e tudo, fazendo John balançar a cabeça e bufar em reprovação.

- x -

Sam passou o restante do sábado em casa, afinal Dean tinha acabado com toda a sua disposição para sair. Aproveitou o tempo livre enquanto Emily dormia para estudar para sua especialização, e arrumar o apartamento, já que Emy deixava tudo uma verdadeira bagunça.

Acabou esquecendo de avisar Ryan que não iria ao parque com Emily, então no meio da tarde, Ryan ligou para o seu celular.

- Oi. Estou quase cansando de esperar aqui no parque.

- Oi... Ryan me desculpe! Acabei esquecendo de te ligar.

- Você não vem?

- Não, eu não estou com ânimo pra sair hoje, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, mas... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece chateado.

- O Dean apareceu aqui pela manhã, e nós acabamos discutindo de novo.

- Ele não vai desistir tão cedo, não é?

- Eu acho que não.

- E você? Está pensando em voltar pra ele?

- O que? Não, é claro que não!

- Bom, é melhor nós mudarmos de assunto, não é? Sam, tem um amigo meu que está inaugurando um bar, na quarta feira, e eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, acha que vai dar?

- Na quarta? Bom, eu só preciso ver se a babá da Emy vai estar disponível.

- Faz uma forcinha, Sam. Eu quero muito te ver novamente.

- Ok, eu vou fazer o possível, e te ligo confirmando.

- Até mais, Sam. E se cuida!

Na terça feira logo pela manhã, Sam estava concentrado no trabalho, quando recebeu a visita de Gerry em sua sala. Ele tinha acabado de voltar de viagem, e parecia estar com a corda toda.

- Olá Sam! Sentiu minha falta? – Falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e Sam apenas o ficou observando, tentando processar o que ele queria dizer com a pergunta.

- Eu estou brincando, Sam! Não me olha com essa cara de assustado. – Gerry gargalhou, e Sam não sabia por que, mas a sua presença o incomodava muito. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, no período "antes de Dean", Sam pensou que até o acharia interessante. Muito interessante até. Era muito bonito, tinha um corpo bem desenhado, era forte, e o seu jeito cafajeste, lembrava muito de Jorge, o policial com quem Sam havia se envolvido. Mas agora já não se sentia atraído por este tipo de homem, e o jeito que Gerry olhava, o fazia se sentir nu diante dele.

- Como foi de viagem? – Sam finalmente perguntou, saindo de seus devaneios.

- Mais ou menos. Sabe, viajar sozinho é sempre um saco! – Gerry se atirou na poltrona em frente a mesa de Sam, suspirando e se esparramando nela, todo a vontade.

- Mas isso não deve ser um problema pra você.

- Realmente não é. Mas existem companhias, e "companhias", se é que você me entende. – Gerry falou com um sorriso sacana no rosto, deixando Sam constrangido.

- Você veio aqui pra saber sobre o designe do novo utilitário? – Sam mudou rapidamente de assunto, falando de trabalho.

- Na verdade, eu... Eu preciso muito me situar do andamento das coisas, mas estou ocupadíssimo o dia inteiro, então eu gostaria que você fosse almoçar comigo hoje, pra me colocar a par de tudo.

- Almoçar?

- Sim.

- Eu acho que não...

- É a única hora que eu tenho disponível, Sam. É importante, por favor. E é só um almoço de negócios, qual o problema?

- Nenhum, é... tudo bem, eu vou.

- Ótimo. – Gerry sorriu vitorioso e saiu da sala, deixando Sam ainda mais incomodado.

No horário combinado, Gerry estava esperando Sam no estacionamento, e Sam entrou no seu carro, extremamente desconfiado.

Gerry o levou a um restaurante fino, não muito longe dali. Fizeram o pedido, que Sam acabou quase não comendo nada, devido ao nervosismo.

Sam começou a falar do projeto, para não dar brecha para que Gerry iniciasse outro assunto, mas a todo o momento, ele tentava desviar o assunto para algo pessoal.

- Meu pai gosta mesmo muito de você, Sam.

- É, eu sei.

- Você por acaso tem namorada?

- Não.

- Você não me parece alguém que fica muito tempo sozinho. - Gerry falava o encarando o tempo todo.

- Eu terminei um relacionamento, recentemente.

- Ah... Algo sério?

- Muito.

- É uma pena.

- Está tudo bem.

- Sam, um amigo meu vai dar uma festa no sábado, você gostaria de ir comigo? - Gerry desta vez foi direto ao ponto.

- Festa? Não, eu já tenho compromisso para o sábado.

- E no próximo?

- Também.

- Ok. Vejo que você quase não bebeu o seu vinho. – Gerry colocou sua mão sobre a de Sam, que estava apoiada na mesa.

- Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho daqui a pouco. – Sam falou retirando sua mão - E por falar nisso, nós já podemos ir? Acho que o assunto profissional já terminou.

- Sim, nós podemos. – Gerry sorriu sem graça e pediu a conta ao garçom.

No caminho de volta, Sam tentou observar a paisagem, para não ter que encarar Gerry. Sabia que tinha algo de muito suspeito quando o convidou para almoçar, mas como era seu patrão, não tinha como negar um simples almoço de negócios.

Quando parou o carro no estacionamento, Gerry manteve as portas travadas, para que Sam não saísse de imediato.

- Será que você pode abrir? – Sam tentou pedir com educação.

- Sam, eu... Eu acho que você pode se dar muito bem nesta empresa. Você tem muita competência, e é um dos meus funcionários favoritos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você tem muitas chances de crescer, basta você querer realmente.

- Eu já posso ir agora?

- Sim, claro. – Gerry sorriu ironicamente e destravou as portas.

Sam saiu quase correndo dali, sentindo um desespero imenso. Se já não bastasse sua vida ter virado de cabeça pra baixo, agora ainda tinha um chefe o assediando.

No final da tarde, pegou Emily na escola, e ainda estava muito nervoso. Nessas horas era que mais sentia a falta de Dean. Parece que Dean sempre sabia o que fazer, sempre o tirava das confusões com maestria. Mas desta vez não podia contar com ele, teria que se virar sozinho.

- A coisa está feia, Emy. Você nem imagina o quanto. Eu tive vontade de mandar ele se ferrar e pedir demissão da empresa. Mas não é uma boa hora pra eu ficar desempregado, não é? Como eu vou pagar o aluguel e sustentar você, afinal? - Sam falou com tristeza.

- x -

Na quarta feira a noite, conforme combinado, Sam deixou Emily com a babá, e saiu sozinho com Ryan, pela primeira vez.

Foram a inauguração de um bar, com música ao vivo, e um ambiente muito bacana, onde Sam se sentiu muito a vontade, ainda mais quando conheceu os amigos de Ryan, todos muito atenciosos e receptivos.

Ryan percebeu de cara que algo não estava bem com Sam, mas este não quis tocar no assunto, afinal era algo que o deixava um tanto constrangido. Sam detestava o fato de se sentir frágil e vulnerável sem ter Dean ao seu lado.

A noite foi muito agradável, Ryan era uma excelente companhia, e pelo menos por algumas horas, Sam conseguiu esquecer seus problemas com Dean e com seu novo chefe. Se divertiu, conversou e deu muitas risadas com os amigos de Ryan, mesmo a maioria deles sendo médicos, o assunto deles era bem diversificado, quase não falavam sobre o trabalho.

Quando Ryan levou Sam de volta para casa, e parou o carro no estacionamento, foi a primeira vez durante a noite que o beijou. Era bem sutil nas demonstrações de carinho em público, apenas segurava sua mão de vez em quando, ou tocava em sua perna, tudo muito discretamente, assim como Sam gostava.

Mas dentro do carro a coisa era diferente... O beijo se tornou quente e desesperado, e Sam sabia que ambos ansiavam por muito mais que isso, então tentou mais uma vez se conter, ainda não estava pronto para um segundo passo, por mais que o seu corpo pedisse por isso.

- Ryan... eu acho... acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui. – Sam falou em meio aos beijos.

- Sam... eu preciso de você, Sam...

- Não, espera! – Sam tocou em seu peito, o afastando, já que suas mãos já estavam desesperadamente tentando arrancar a camisa de Sam.

- Não faz isso, Sam. Eu quero muito, não para agora.

- Eu também quero, mas... não dá... me desculpe! – Sam fez menção de sair do carro, mas Ryan o puxou de volta.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. E eu espero o tempo que for necessário, ok? Me desculpe, eu sei que estou indo com muita sede ao pote, mas é realmente difícil resistir quando eu estou perto de você.

- Eu sei, e... é difícil pra mim também. Eu só preciso de mais um tempo, tá legal? – Sam o beijou e então saiu do carro, voltando para o seu apartamento.

Dispensou a babá, e foi ver Emily, que já estava dormindo. Ficou alguns minutos ali, apenas a observando dormir tranquilamente, então foi tomar um banho quente, tentando relaxar um pouco.

Enquanto deixava a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, Sam se lembrou de Ryan, e de suas mãos ágeis tateando seu corpo por dentro da camisa. Sentia tanta falta de contato que não sabia como tinha conseguido resistir.

De alguma forma, ainda se sentia conectado a Dean. Mesmo tendo sido traído, e tendo todos os motivos para esquecê-lo, ainda se sentia um pouco culpado por estar com outro homem. Era algo que sabia que precisava superar, mas estava sendo mesmo difícil.

Pensando em Ryan, em seus beijos e seus toques, Sam desceu a mão pelo próprio corpo, hesitante. Desceu pelo peito e pelo abdômen, e quando percebeu já estava massageando seu membro, completamente duro. Os toques foram lentos no início, tentando se concentrar em Ryan, mas assim que seus movimentos se tornaram mais intensos, não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Dean. Na forma como Dean o tocava, o possuía. Algumas vezes de uma forma carinhosa, outras com selvageria, era sempre perfeito. E foi gemendo o nome de Dean que Sam gozou, sentindo seu corpo estremecer, e encostando seu corpo na parede fria do box. Ficou alguns minutos ainda ali, recuperando o controle, então se secou e foi para a cama, onde dormiu abraçado ao travesseiro de Dean.

- x -

Dean tinha resolvido dar um tempo para que Sam esfriasse a cabeça, antes de procurá-lo novamente. Afinal, cada vez que fazia uma tentativa de reconciliação, só acabava fazendo Sam o detestar ainda mais.

No sábado a tarde, resolveu tentar conversar com ele pacificamente, e achou que o lugar mais provável para encontrá-lo seria com Emily no parque.

Dirigiu até lá, e estacionou o Impala um pouco distante, olhando ao redor para ver se os encontrava.

O que viu em seguida, fez seu coração doer, e lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Por sorte estava a uma certa distância, e Sam não podia vê-lo, pois isso seria realmente constrangedor.

Emily pulava sobre uns blocos coloridos colocados no chão, com Sam segurando sua mão de um lado e Ryan de outro. Emily dava gritinhos e risadas de felicidade, e Sam tinha um sorriso no rosto que há tempos Dean não tinha mais visto. Ele estava feliz. Ambos estavam felizes na companhia de Ryan.

Dean se sentiu ferido, pois deveria ser ele ali, segurando a mão de Emily e fazendo Sam sorrir, e não Ryan. Maldito Ryan... Aquele sujeito intruso que tinha entrado na vida de Sam, e que o estava conquistando aos poucos.

Dean não conseguiu mais olhar, e voltou para dentro do carro, onde deitou a cabeça no volante e chorou pra valer, sem se importar se alguém o estava vendo.

Não podia suportar aquilo, estava mesmo perdendo Sam, o seu Sammy, e sabia que a culpa toda era sua, o que só machucava ainda mais. Foram muitas as vezes que Sam o convidara para ir ao parque com Emily, para participar de suas vidas, e Dean havia sempre recusado.

Se recusou a participar da vida da própria filha, que Sam tinha acolhido como se fosse sua. Ou melhor ainda, Dean sabia que Sam a amava mais ainda por ser filha dele, Dean, do que se fosse sua própria.

Agora era tarde, e o tempo não voltava atrás. Não tinha como passar uma borracha em seus erros. E Dean já não conseguia mais encontrar uma saída.

Ligou o motor do Impala e seguiu para o primeiro bar que encontrou no caminho. Tentou mais uma vez afogar suas mágoas na bebida, o que só trazia um alívio momentâneo.

A noite, Sam estava sozinho com Emily quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Sabia que não era Ryan, pois este tinha viajado para a casa dos pais, e só voltaria no domingo a tarde. Então foi atender, curioso, quando se deparou com Dean.

O cheiro de álcool podia ser sentido a distância, e Sam sentiu uma tristeza enorme ao vê-lo naquele estado lamentável.

- Dean? O que você faz aqui a essa hora?

- Sammy, eu... eu vim pra ficar. – Dean falou empurrando Sam para o lado e entrando sem esperar ser convidado.

- Você sabe que isso não é possível, Dean. É melhor você ir embora e curar esta bebedeira.

- Eu só bebi uma dose, Sam. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou tentar te agarrar novamente. A não ser que você queira, claro! – Dean sorriu de forma sacana.

- Dean...

- Você não vai deixar mesmo eu ficar? – No fundo, Dean sabia que não, mas precisava se certificar.

- Não, você sabe que não. – Sam tinha convicção na voz.

- Eu vou levar a Emy.

- O que? – O mais novo se sobressaltou, surpreso com o que Dean havia falado.

Dean riu sem nenhum humor.

- Você se esqueceu que ela é minha filha, Sam?

- E você resolveu lembrar disso agora, depois de uma bebedeira? Qual é, Dean? Você não vai levar a Emy daqui!

- Eu vi você no parque hoje, e eu não vou deixar a minha filha pra que você e o seu namoradinho fiquem brincando de casinha, não vou mesmo!

- Você está usando a Emily pra me ameaçar? Acha mesmo que eu vou ceder, e deixar você voltar?

- Você é quem sabe, Sam.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Dean. Você não quer chegar mesmo ao extremo, quer?

- Como eu já falei, é você quem decide, Sam. Agora você pode por favor arrumar as coisas dela, pra que eu possa levá-la?

- Não faz isso, Dean. Por favor, não faz isso! – Sam implorava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e Dean desviou o olhar, mantendo sua decisão.

- Anda logo, Sam. Eu não tenho a noite inteira.

- Dean, eu sei que você é o pai dela, e que está no seu direito, mas você bebeu, e eu não vou deixar você levá-la neste estado.

- Eu vou levá-la de qualquer jeito, já falei!

- Amanhã... amanhã eu levo ela pra você, ok? Deixa ela ficar apenas esta noite ainda, por favor?

- Sam... – Quando Dean o encarou, e viu seu olhar desesperado, simplesmente não conseguiu negar. – Ok, eu espero vocês amanhã. Mas não tente me enganar, Sam! – Dean saiu batendo a porta, e deixando Sam completamente arrasado.

* * *

**Continua...**

Por favor, não me odeiem pelo que eu fiz com o Dean, prometo que o "velho Dean" volta logo, ok?

Beijokas!!

* * *

**Respondendo a review: **

**Black B.:** O Dean vai ter mesmo que se redescobrir e fazer com que Sam também o redescubra. Mas como ele vai fazer isso? Loguinho você vai saber... Beijos, e obrigada por comentar!


	11. Chapter 11

**Incertezas II - capítulo 11**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Sam ficou um longo tempo deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto. Queria que isso tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas era real, era real demais. Até esperava que algum dia Dean caísse em si, e quisesse levar Emily consigo, mas não esperava que fosse desta forma. Sabia que Dean estava fazendo isso não porque queria mesmo ficar com a filha, mas apenas para ferí-lo, para mostrar o que Sam tinha a perder caso não ficasse com ele.

Depois de chorar por algum tempo, Sam tentou se acalmar e tentar agir de forma sensata. Do jeito que conhecia Dean, sabia que mesmo se arrependendo, ele não iria voltar atrás da decisão.

Levantou e foi até o quarto de Emily, que dormia a sono profundo, e sentou na cama em frente a dela. Seria doloroso demais ter que se afastar dela, mas realmente não tinha o que fazer. Dean era o pai biológico, e não teria nenhuma chance, e também Sam jamais entraria na justiça contra o seu próprio irmão.

Logo Emily acordou, e nem percebeu a presença de Sam ali. Ficou resmungando alguma coisa e brincando com seus próprios pezinhos na cama. Sam teve que rir, porque ela era simplesmente adorável. Então sentiu um desespero enorme ao pensar que não teria mais ela ali a partir do dia seguinte.

Trocou sua fralda e a pegou no colo, a colocando de pé em frente a ele.

- Hey minha princesinha, acho que essa é a nossa última noite juntos, não é? O que você acha de dormir comigo lá na cama de casal? Hein?

Emily apenas o olhava com atenção, de vez em quando resmungando alguma coisa, e tocando seu rosto com suas mãozinhas. Parecia que queria confortá-lo de alguma maneira.

- Sabe Emy, a princípio eu senti vontade de socar o seu pai, e deixar bem claro que ninguém iria tirar você de mim. Mas agora, pensando bem, eu não tenho o direito de fazer isso. Ele é o seu pai, afinal. E sabe por que eu vou deixar ele te levar? Porque eu sei que lá no fundo, ainda existe alguma coisa do meu Dean, e eu sei que quando ele se der uma chance de te conhecer realmente, ele vai se apaixonar por você, assim como eu me apaixonei. E aí, ele vai querer cuidar de você, vai te proteger, e te amar, de um jeito que só ele sabe amar. Ele está perdido agora, sem chão, e quem sabe com você por perto, ele volte a si, ele volte a se encontrar. Vai ser muito difícil ficar longe de você, minha princesinha, mas eu vou te ver sempre que der, ok? Eu prometo! – Sam já estava chorando novamente, e lhe deu um beijo na testa, a colocando no chão para brincar.

Enquanto ela brincava com uma boneca de pano, Sam pegou uma mala e começou a separar suas roupinhas, cheirando algumas e colocando carinhosamente na mala. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto fazia isso. Pegou os remédios, mamadeiras, chupetas, alguns brinquedos, com todo cuidado para não se esquecer de nada.

Depois de se certificar que estava tudo ali, preparou uma mamadeira e a levou para a cama de casal, onde brincou com Emily até que ela dormisse. Ficou algum tempo ainda acariciando o rostinho dela, até que ele mesmo pegou no sono pelo cansaço.

Pela manhã, Sam deu mais uma conferida se nada havia sido esquecido, esperou até perto das dez horas, já que Dean deveria estar com uma bela de uma ressaca, e pegou um taxi, levando Emily até o apartamento que Dean havia alugado.

Tocou a campainha, e Dean veio atender, ainda com cara de sono.

- Que bom que você cumpriu o prometido. – Dean falou com frieza.

- Eu sempre cumpro o que prometo, Dean.

- Ótimo.

- Eu trouxe roupas e algumas coisas pessoais dela, e... eu fiz uma lista com as coisas que ela gosta, o que ela costuma comer, e os horários dela. – Sam falava sem olhar nos olhos de Dean.

- Isso não é necessário, Sam. Eu sei como cuidar de uma criança.

- Você sabe? – Sam sorriu irônico – Bom, a lista está aqui, mas se você quiser pode jogar fora, então. – Sam falou chateado, colocando o papel sobre a mesa, junto com a mala.

- Oi Emy, você vem com o papai agora? – Dean falou estendendo os braços para a menina, que se virou, agarrando o pescoço de Sam.

Sam ficou com os olhos marejados e a abraçou.

- Emy, você vai ter que ficar com o papai Dean agora, minha princesa, mas eu logo volto pra te ver, ok? – Depois disso, Sam deu um beijo em sua bochecha e a entregou para Dean, então Emily acabou indo para o seu colo desta vez.

Sam já estava na porta, saindo, quando lembrou de algo.

- Dean, é bom você tomar conta dela direitinho, porque se isto não acontecer, eu levo ela de volta, nem que eu tenha que brigar com você na justiça. – Sam falou muito sério, e o encarou pela primeira vez.

- Até mais, Sam! – Dean falou aborrecido.

Dean tentava se manter firme, mas ao ver a mágoa e a tristeza de Sam, sentiu uma vontade enorme de voltar atrás da sua decisão, de pegar Sam no colo, e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, e que ele podia ficar com Emily. Mas quando lembrou de Sam e Ryan no parque, sua raiva e ciúmes voltaram a falar mais alto novamente.

Quando se viu sozinho com a menina, Dean se deu conta de que tinha feito uma grande besteira, pois teria que se virar com ela agora. Colocou Emily com seus brinquedinhos no chão, e passou a organizar suas roupas em uma cômoda. Guardou os utensílios no armário, percebendo que Sam não tinha esquecido de nada.

Sem saber direito o que fazer com ela, Dean a levou até a oficina, para ver John e Bobby.

- Hey! É bom ver você bancando o papai pelo menos uma vez na vida. – John falou brincando. – E como vai a bonequinha do vovô? O papai Sam te deu uma folga, foi? – John falou enquanto pegava Emily no colo.

- Na verdade ela vai ficar comigo agora. – Dean falou diretamente.

- O que? Como assim, ficar com você? Você quer dizer hoje?

- Eu quis dizer sempre. Ela é minha filha, não é?

- E quando foi que vocês decidiram isso? Eu pensei que o Sam fosse querer ficar com ela.

- Eu decidi isso ontem, pai.

- Com ou sem o consentimento do seu irmão? – John agora estava assustado.

- Eu não ia deixar a Emy com o Sam e aquele médico idiota! Se ele quisesse mesmo ficar com ela, teria escolhido a mim.

- Foi você quem colocou tudo a perder, Dean! Não se esqueça disso. E o Sam é livre agora, tem todo o direito de namorar quem ele quiser. Apesar de que eu preferia que ele namorasse uma garota.

Dean rolou os olhos.

- Desde quando você virou o defensor do Sam?

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém, filho. Eu só estou falando o que você merece ouvir. Eu não vou apoiar aquilo que eu não acho justo, você me conhece. Não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça desta vez.

- Tudo bem, eu não preciso do seu apoio, nem de ninguém. Eu posso me virar muito bem sozinho. – Dean falou furioso.

- Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, pois esta sua atitude é tremendamente egoísta. Você só pensou em si mesmo, não pensou no bem do Sam e nem da Emily.

- Então você acha que eu não posso cuidar da minha própria filha? Que ela não pode ser feliz comigo?

- Eu tenho certeza que você pode tomar conta dela muito bem, se realmente quiser. E até é uma vergonha você não ter feito isso até agora. Mas arrancar ela assim dos braços do Sam, isso foi crueldade, Dean.

- Crueldade? Crueldade foi ele ter me trocado por aquele doutor idiota, isso sim foi crueldade! E eu não quero mais ouvir sermões, pai! Estou cheio disso! – Dean pegou Emily e saiu dali, furioso.

Voltou para casa, e sem saber direito o que fazer, ficou apenas observando Emy brincar no chão da sala. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, tagarelando o tempo todo, sem Dean entender uma palavra. De vez em quando pegava um brinquedo e trazia até Dean, e quando este não o pegava de suas mãozinhas ela fazia careta e um biquinho com a boca que fazia Dean se matar de rir.

- Você é mesmo um docinho, não é? Como foi que eu não reparei em você antes? O Sammy tem toda razão de ser babão desse jeito.

Emily caminhava ao redor da mesa de centro, indo até a estante, onde pegou o porta retratos com uma foto de Sam.

- Ei, me dá isso aqui, mocinha! Você pode quebrar e acabar se machucando. – Dean foi até ela, pegando o porta retrato de sua mãozinha.

- Papa Sam! – Emily falou, apontando para a foto.

- Sim, é o papai Sam.

- Papa Dim! – Emily falou tocando a mão no rosto de Dean.

- Foi ele quem te ensinou, não foi? – Dean falou com os olhos marejados. – Você sente falta dele? Eu também sinto, Emy. E dói tanto, muito mais do que eu posso suportar. E o pior de tudo, é que eu faço uma burrada atrás da outra, e até agora só consegui afastar ele cada vez mais de mim. Eu não devia ter afastado você dele, o John tem toda razão.

Dean permaneceu algum tempo a observando brincar, e admirando o quanto ela era ativa e esperta. Sentiu um certo remorso por não ter reparado nela antes, por não ter participado da sua vida.

- Vem cá princesinha. Era assim que o Sam te chamava, não era? Vamos trocar esta fralda, se é que eu ainda me lembro como se faz isso. – Dean falou pegando Emily no colo e a deitando sobre a cama. Pegou uma fralda descartável do pacote e ficou tentando se lembrar como se fazia.

- Não deve ser tão difícil. Sabe, quando o Sammy tinha a sua idade, e eu tinha cinco anos, eu ajudava minha mãe a trocá-lo. Se bem que eu achava isso nojento, mas mesmo assim eu ajudava. Eu sempre gostei de cuidar daquele pirralho, desde pequeno. E agora acabei deixando ele na mão, não é? Quando deveríamos ser nós três, uma família só nossa, eu os deixei de lado, me recusei a participar, e nem eu mesmo consigo entender porque fiz isso, Emy. Nem eu consigo entender...

- x -

Sam voltou para casa, mas não conseguiu permanecer ali por muito tempo. Ficar ali sozinho, sabendo que Emily não voltaria, o fazia sentir um aperto no peito, e um desespero tão grande, que precisou sair o quanto antes.

Nem sequer havia almoçado, pois não sentia fome, então saiu para a rua. Caminhou pela cidade, sem destino, e quando se deu conta já estava na porta do apartamento de Ryan. Mesmo seu cérebro lhe dizendo que não deveria fazer isso, parecia que um imã o atraía para lá.

- Sam! Que surpresa boa! - Ryan falou com um sorriso, ao abrir a porta.

Sam entrou sem dizer nada, e quando Ryan fechou a porta, Sam o puxou para perto e o beijou. Um beijo faminto e desesperado, assim como Sam se sentia. Precisava de contato, de carinho, para preencher o imenso vazio que tinha dentro de si.

Em poucos minutos já estavam no quarto, e os sapatos e parte das roupas foram ficando pelo caminho. Caíram na cama, com Sam por cima de Ryan, devorando a sua boca.

- Como é que vai ser? – Ryan perguntou ofegante, entre os beijos.

Sam deu risada.

- Você fica em baixo. – Sam falou sem parar o caminho com a língua que trilhava pelo pescoço de Ryan.

Desta vez foi Ryan quem riu.

- Ok. Você sabe mesmo o que quer, não é Sam? Eu gosto disso...

Quando Ryan acordou já era final de tarde, então sentou na cama e observou Sam ainda dormindo, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Se inclinou e beijou seu pescoço, com carinho, dando leves mordidas.

- Vamos lá, preguiçoso! – Ryan sussurrou em seu ouvido, brincando.

- Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho, Dean! – Sam resmungou ainda de olhos fechados, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pôrra, Sam! Você não imagina o quanto isso é broxante! – Ryan levantou da cama e foi para o chuveiro, zangado.

Sam apenas se ajeitou no travesseiro e continuou dormindo. Quando acordou, Ryan estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, lendo um livro sobre medicina.

- Por que você não me chamou? Faz tempo que está acordado? – Perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Há uma hora, mais ou menos. Eu tentei te chamar, mas depois de ser chamado de Dean, eu desisti.

- Mesmo? – Sam se sentou na cama, espantado.

- Aham.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem. Apesar de ser um balde de água fria, eu nem posso reclamar. Não se espante se qualquer dia eu te chamar de Hanz. – Ryan falou com toda a calma, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

- Quem é o Hanz? O cara que te deu o Billy? – Sam falou tirando o livro das mãos de Ryan, querendo a sua atenção.

- Ele mesmo.

- Você nunca mencionou nada sobre ele, pensei que já o tivesse esquecido.

- Eu não mencionei porque... Bom, eu achei que você já tinha problemas o suficiente, para ainda ter que lidar com os meus. E depois ele é só um ex namorado, Sam. Nada demais.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Sam, eu estou gostando de você... pra valer, entendeu?

- Eu perguntei se você ainda o ama?

- Eu... eu não sei... Faz mais de três meses que eu o vi pela última vez. Ele também é médico, e está na Alemanha, se especializando em cardiologia. Eu não quis ir junto porque... Bom, eu tinha minha vida aqui, afinal. Ele está lá já fazem dois anos, e quando vinha pra cá de vez em quando, nós ficávamos juntos. Mas esse negócio de namoro a distância não dá muito certo.

- Ele não pretende voltar?

- Nós não conversamos mais sobre isso. Eu também não quis ficar pressionando, sabe. Isso tem que partir dele, e não de mim.

- Parece que eu encontrei alguém tão complicado quanto eu. – Sam falou sorrindo.

- Me desculpe, Sam. Mas tão complicado como você, é algo praticamente impossível. – Ryan falou rindo.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso. – Sam se fez de emburrado.

Ryan deu risadas.

- Com quem você deixou a Emily?

- Ela está com o Dean.

- Bom, milagres acontecem, então.

- Ele tirou ela de mim.

- O que? Mas... E você está assim tranquilo? Pensei que você fosse surtar se algum dia ele fizesse isso.

- Eu surtei, mas já passou. O Dean é o pai dela, não eu. E quem sabe assim ele tome um rumo na vida.

- Mais uma vez você está só pensando nele, não é Sam? Quando você vai pensar um pouco mais em si mesmo?

- Bom, eu preciso de um banho. – Sam mudou rapidamente de assunto, então levantou e olhou Ryan de cima em baixo – Uma pena você já ter tomado, senão poderia me fazer companhia. – Sam piscou e sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo nada em tomar mais um. – Ryan pegou o tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas e foi para o chuveiro atrás de Sam.

- x -

No dia seguinte, Dean foi com Emily as compras, afinal os hábitos alimentares de sua garotinha eram diferentes dos seus. Não poderia alimentá-la com X-burguer, pois Sam o estrangularia, então foi a feira e comprou frutas e verduras frescas. Também passou no mercado e comprou fraldas e leite, precisava se disciplinar, afinal não poderia deixar nada faltar para Emily.

Emy pedia muito por Sam, e estava manhosa, Dean sabia que era saudade, afinal ela era muito apegada ao seu irmão. Preparou uma sopa bem caprichada, e tentou servir a menina, mas esta experimentou, e então fez uma cara feia e não quis mais comer. Dean experimentou também, achando que poderia estar muito salgada, ou algo assim, mas não tinha nada de errado, ao seu gosto, até que estava bem saborosa.

Como ela não comeu nada, Dean lhe preparou uma mamadeira. Mais tarde a levou para o quarto, e começou a tirar suas roupinhas para lhe dar um banho. Emily choramingava o tempo todo, como se algo a estivesse incomodando, então ao tirar sua fralda, Dean percebeu que ela estava cheia de assaduras.

- Caramba, Emy! Como eu deixei isso acontecer? Eu troquei sua fralda várias vezes, e fiz tudo direitinho, eu não entendo! – Dean pensou em ligar para Sam, mas não quis dar o braço a torcer, pois Sam o chamaria de incompetente, então se virou e viu o papel amassado em cima da cômoda. A lista que Sam havia preparado, e que ele amassou e ignorou. Resolveu dar uma conferida, por pura curiosidade.

Dean riu da sua própria ignorância, pois Sam tinha escrito muito claramente ali a marca de fraldas que Dean deveria comprar, pois Emily era alérgica a outras.

- Está explicado então o por que das assaduras. Eu sou mesmo um tapado, não é Emy? E você aí sofrendo por causa da minha teimosia.

Dean continuou lendo as instruções de Sam, e então deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Não colocar cenouras na sopa. Como eu ia adivinhar que você não gosta de cenouras, docinho? Bastava ler as instruções, não é? Ao contrário das outras crianças, você veio com um manual, porque pelo visto o Sammy não esqueceu mesmo de nada.

Dean colocou Emily na banheira, e ficou pensativo por algum tempo, lembrando do quão ingrato havia sido quando Sam trouxe Emily até ele, e pensou que Sam deveria ter escrito todas estas instruções provavelmente chorando, afinal tinha sido cruel de sua parte, lhe tirar Emily assim, de uma hora para outra.

- x -

John andava preocupado porque Dean quase não saia mais de casa, ficava só com Emily para cima e para baixo, andava triste e desanimado da vida. Emily era a única coisa que ainda o alegrava. Depois de John insistir muito, Dean acabou procurando um psicólogo, mesmo achando esta idéia ridícula.

Marcada a consulta, Dean ficou aguardando na recepção, até ser chamado.

Entrou no consultório e sentou na poltrona em frente ao médico. Era um senhor na casa dos cinquenta anos, um pouco grisalho, usando óculos, e Dean até simpatizou com ele a primeira vista.

Conforme o psicólogo sugeriu, Dean começou contando sobre a sua infância, e assim foi relatando por cima toda sua vida até o momento atual. Contou todo seu envolvimento com seu irmão, contou sobre o fato de Sam ter sido trocado na maternidade, e tudo que aconteceu com eles até a chegada de Emily, e então sobre a separação.

Doutor Roger ouviu tudo em silêncio, e apenas quando Dean terminou, resolveu dar seu parecer.

- Então esta sua relação "mais que fraternal" com seu irmão, vem desde a infância.

- Desde que eu tinha vinte e um anos doutor, e ele dezessete.

- Mas pelo que você relatou, vocês já tinham uma relação um pouco diferente, mesmo antes de ter algum contato sexual.

- Ele era apenas meu irmão, até o dia em que eu bebi demais e ele me atacou em minha própria cama.

- Antes disso você nunca pensou nele de outra forma?

- Não, nunca.

- Mas você tinha ciúmes dele com aquele outro garoto, o Tim.

- Tom, o nome dele é Tom. E eu não tinha ciúmes, eu só achava o Tom um babaca, e que ele não era uma boa companhia pro Sam.

- E depois que você espiou o seu irmão transando com ele, você ficou enfurecido.

- O filho da puta traçou o meu irmão de dezessete anos, o que o senhor queria que eu sentisse? – Dean falou exaltado.

- Talvez raiva, mas não ciúmes. Você se imaginava no lugar dele?

- O senhor acha que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido? Ou tarado?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Melhor a gente esquecer o Tom.

- Ok, mas e quanto ao policial?

- O que tem o maldito policial? – Dean já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Você sentiu ciúmes, quando seu irmão saiu com ele, não sentiu?

- O cara era bem mais velho que ele, e meu irmão era menor de idade, o sujeito era policial, deveria defendê-lo e não se aproveitar!

- Senhor Dean, eu sinto que nós estamos lidando com dois problemas aqui. - Doutor Roger falou calmamente.

- Dois? E quais são? Tem remédio pra isso?

- O primeiro é este sentimento de possessividade que o senhor tem pelo seu irmão. Que pelo que eu pude constatar, vem desde a infância de vocês.

- E o segundo? - Dean rolou os olhos.

- O segundo eu creio que não seja um problema só seu, na verdade existe uma co-dependência entre vocês.

- Co-dependência?

- Sim. E existe remédio. Na verdade, você deve se afastar do seu irmão o quanto antes.

- Me afastar?

- É o melhor para vocês dois, acredite!

- O senhor não entendeu nada, não é mesmo? Ele não é meu irmão de sangue, e nós nos amamos. Eu preciso entender o que se passa comigo, pra poder fazer ele me perdoar, pra trazer ele de volta, e não afastá-lo de mim.

- Esta co-dependência, senhor Dean...

- Co-dependência o caralho! – Dean o interrompeu, bravo - Foi pra isso que o senhor estudou?

- O senhor está me faltando com o respeito, senhor Dean.

- E o senhor está o que? Co-dependência... Sabe de uma coisa? É melhor o senhor pegar este seu diploma de psicólogo e enfiar onde o sol não bate! E tenha um bom dia! – Dean saiu batendo a porta do consultório, espumando de raiva.

- x -

Mais duas semanas se passaram, e Emily ainda pedia muito por Sam. Dean tinha concordado que Sam a buscasse na escolinha nas quartas feiras, e ficasse com ela por algumas horas, e ele ainda vinha visitá-la nos finais de semana, geralmente no apartamento de John, para evitar ficar muito tempo sozinho com Dean.

No sábado, Sam foi até a casa de Bobby, pois este havia ligado pedindo que conseguisse algumas peças para um carro, e quando ia saído da casa, ficou surpreso ao ver Dean brincando com Emily em frente a oficina.

Sam parou a uma certa distância, para não ser visto, e ficou os observando com lágrimas nos olhos. Emy corria ao redor do Impala dando gritinhos, e Dean corria atrás dela, a encurralando e dando gargalhadas. Sam ficou muito emocionado, Dean parecia mesmo outra pessoa, e não aquele Dean que tinha ignorado sua filha o tempo todo. Mas isto não era nenhuma surpresa, Sam sabia que Dean ia acabar se apaixonando por Emily.

Sam nem tinha se dado conta de que Bobby estava parado ao seu lado, encostado num carro.

- Algum problema, Sam? – Bobby perguntou calmamente.

- Não, nenhum! – Sam tentou disfarçar – Foi só um cisco no meu olho.

- Claro. Você tinha mesmo razão, não é? Aquele cabeça dura até que está se saindo um bom pai.

- Eu não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, Bobby.

- Eu sei, garoto. Uma pena que tudo teve que acontecer desse jeito.

Neste momento Emily viu Sam e saiu correndo em sua direção, só então Dean também percebeu sua presença ali e foi até ele.

- Papa Sam! – Emily falou se atirando em seus braços.

- Hey, minha princesinha! – Sam a ergueu no colo, sorrindo.

- Hey Sam! – Dean falou hesitante. – Tudo bem com você?

- Só entrou um cisco no olho dele. – Bobby falou rapidamente, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Sam. – É, eu vou até a oficina. Até mais garotos! – Bobby saiu de fininho, os deixando sozinhos.

- Ela pede por você o tempo todo. Não sei se eu...

- Você fez a coisa certa. – Sam o interrompeu – Ela é sua filha.

- Nossa filha, Sam. Nossa filha.

- Ela está cada dia mais linda. - Sam falou olhando para ela, orgulhoso.

- Sam, será que você pode ir comigo até o meu apartamento? Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você, e...

- Dean, é melhor deixar tudo como está, nós não temos mais nada pra conversar.

- Eu não vou insistir, Sam. Eu sei que você não quer voltar pra mim, mas mesmo assim, eu preciso te explicar, por favor? Eu preciso que você me ouça.

- Agora realmente não dá. O Ryan está me esperando, eu preciso ir.

- Ah, claro. - Dean falou sem graça - E nós podemos conversar amanhã? Ou algum outro dia?

- Me liga amanhã. Eu vou tentar dar um jeito.

- Obrigado, Sam.

- Emy, o papai Sam precisa ir agora, está bem? Eu vejo você na quarta feira, minha princesa. Eu te amo muito, viu? – Sam falou dando um beijo em sua bochecha e a abraçando, antes de colocá-la de volta no chão e ir embora.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo a review:**

**Alexia: **Puxa menina, você me deixa tão feliz!! Cadê o bom e velho Dean? Loguinho ele aparece por aí, prometo!! Beijos e obrigada por comentar!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Incertezas II - capítulo 12**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Na segunda feira a noite Dean ligou para Sam, conforme combinado, e então deixou Emily com John, para que pudessem conversar a sós.

Entrou no apartamento que agora Sam morava sozinho, e sentiu uma saudade enorme do tempo em que moravam juntos ali.

- E então, o que você tinha pra me falar? - Sam foi direto ao assunto, logo que dean entrou.

- Eu... Bom, é que... Eu nem sei como começar, mas... Depois que você me deixou, Sam, eu fiquei completamente perdido.

- Dean...

- Não Sam, só me ouça, por favor. Eu... eu até procurei um psicólogo.

Sam não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

- Você? Procurando um psicólogo?

- Eu achei que ele pudesse me ajudar a entender o que eu estava sentindo. – Dean falou muito sério, fazendo Sam se sentir mal pela sua atitude.

- Me desculpe Dean, eu não quis... Bom, e resolveu alguma coisa?

- Eu acabei xingando o idiota. Acho que eu deveria ter escolhido um psicólogo melhor, com referências, sei lá. Ele disse que eu deveria me afastar de você. Disse que nós somos... co-dependentes, ou algo assim. Mas ele não sabe de nada, Sam. Ele não entende o que existe entre nós...

Sam apenas ficou pensativo, sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Então eu... eu pensei muito, e mesmo me envergonhando do que eu vou te dizer, eu decidi que o melhor seria me abrir com você de uma vez. Talvez isso faça você me odiar ainda mais, ou talvez não, eu não sei. Eu só queria que você soubesse que, esse tempo todo em que eu estou sozinho com a Emy, eu acabei percebendo tanta coisa, que eu até me sinto péssimo por não ter percebido antes.

- Tipo o que?

- Tudo... A forma como eu me afastei de vocês, eu simplesmente deixei a responsabilidade pela Emy toda com você. E você trabalhava o dia inteiro, estudava, cuidava da casa e ainda da Emy, sozinho. E quando você me pedia ajuda, eu simplesmente ignorava, não reconhecia todo esforço que você estava fazendo pra dar conta de tudo sozinho. E ainda por cima tinha que aturar o meu mau humor e a minha indiferença.

- Dean, eu sinceramente não sei por que você está falando isso agora, já não faz mais diferença.

- Eu sei, eu sei... E eu ficava toda noite pensando no por que de tudo isso, de eu ter me afastado. Porque eu sempre te amei, Sam. Nunca duvide disso, mas mesmo te amando e te desejando, eu acabei me afastando de você. Quando a Claire trouxe a Emily para cá, a primeira coisa que eu pensei, foi: E agora? Como é que o Sam vai aceitar isso tudo? E no primeiro dia, você se recusava até a pegar ela no colo, lembra? Mas depois você simplesmente se apaixonou por ela. E o que existia entre vocês era tão forte, que eu acabei me sentindo excluído.

- Dean...

- Não Sam, eu sei que a culpa não é sua, e nem dela. Fui eu quem me recusei de participar da vida de vocês, por mais que você tentasse. Eu sei que esta é a coisa mais estúpida e egoísta que você já ouviu, mas... Era como se a Emy fosse uma intrusa pra mim. Alguém que estava tirando você de mim. Eu tinha você o tempo todo, me amando, cuidando de mim, eu podia ter você a hora que eu desejasse. E de repente ela estava ali o tempo todo, tomando toda a sua atenção, e eu não estava pronto, Sam! Eu não estava pronto pra ser pai, eu não estava pronto pra dividir você com ninguém. Eu não estava pronto pra dividir a sua atenção e o seu amor.

- E por que você nunca me falou? - Sam não podia se conformar, não era fácil ouvir tudo isso agora.

- Porque eu mesmo tinha vergonha do que eu sentia. Eu sabia que era um absurdo, que era doentio, mas mesmo sabendo que eu estava errado, eu não conseguia evitar me sentir assim.

- Podia ter sido tudo tão diferente, Dean. Se você tivesse se aberto comigo ao invés de fugir, podia ter sido tão diferente.

- Ainda pode ser, Sam! Ainda pode ser! - Dean tentava desesperadamente que Sam o aceitasse.

- Não Dean! Não pode! Eu não consigo mais. Por mais que eu ainda te ame, eu já não consigo mais confiar em você, acabou! Isso foi longe demais... toda aquela mentira, a indiferença... Não é algo que eu possa esquecer assim, de uma hora pra outra.

- Eu sei, Sam. Mas mesmo assim eu gostaria que você pensasse a respeito. Nós ainda podemos ser muito felizes juntos, nós três. Basta você me dar uma chance!

- Eu não quero mais, Dean! Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja sendo um bom pai pra Emy agora, e eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que você seja mesmo feliz, mas nós dois juntos novamente, não dá mais.

- Eu te magoei demais, não foi? Eu me arrependo tanto de ter tirado a Emy de você, se o tempo pudesse voltar atrás... Eu fiz isso por ciúmes, e acabei com o resto que ainda havia entre nós, não é?

- Ela é sua filha, não é? E por mais que eu quisesse ficar com ela, não era certo.

- Não importa se ela tem o meu sangue, Sam. Você sempre vai ser o pai dela. O primeiro pai que a amou, e que ela aprendeu a amar. Você não vai mesmo me dar uma segunda chance, não é?

- Não Dean, eu não posso.

- Bom, eu... acho que eu já vou indo então. Era isso o que eu tinha pra te dizer. Talvez não tenha servido pra nada, mas eu queria que você entendesse o porque de toda merda que eu fiz. Eu sei que não tem desculpa, mas eu precisava te falar. Se cuida, Sam! Até mais.

Depois que Dean saiu, Sam deitou na cama e chorou sozinho, até acabar adormecendo.

Na sexta feira a noite, Emily teve febre, e Dean se sentiu meio perdido, sem saber direito o que fazer. Olhou a listinha de Sam e ficou aliviado ao ver que seu irmão tinha anotado ali o nome do remédio e a quantidade que deveria ser dada a ela em caso de febre. Mas para sua infelicidade a febre não baixava, então Dean não teve outra alternativa, senão ligar para Sam.

- Dean? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sam estranhou sua ligação aquela hora.

Dean pode perceber que Sam não estava em casa, afinal havia barulho de pessoas conversando e música.

- Sam, é... onde você está?

- Em um bar, Dean. Por que?

- Com o doutor?

- Ryan, Dean. Com o Ryan. – Sam bufou.

- Sammy, eu realmente não quero te atrapalhar, mas é que a Emy está com febre, e...

- Febre? Quantos graus? – Sam o interrompeu, preocupado.

- 39.

- Você já deu remédio? Eu anotei...

- Sim, mas a febre não quer baixar. O que eu faço? – Dean parecia realmente apavorado.

- Tem que dar um banho nela, mas espera... Dean, o Ryan é médico, e... será que eu posso levá-lo até aí pra dar uma olhadinha nela?

- Claro, Sam. Se ele não se incomodar. - Por essa Dean não esperava.

Sam desligou o celular e meia hora depois estava na porta de Dean, junto com Ryan.

- Hey, como ela está? – Sam de repente sentiu seu coração apertar, ao se aproximar de Dean, e vê-lo com aquela expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Ainda com febre, e chamando por você o tempo todo.

- Hey Dean! – Ryan entrou atrás de Sam. – Será que eu posso dar uma olhadinha nela?

- Claro, ela está lá no quarto. – Dean tentou ser cordial, era por Emily, afinal.

Sam a pegou no colo e ela abraçou seu pescoço, manhosa.

- Ta tudo bem, minha princesa, agora o Ryan só vai das uma olhadinha aonde a Emy tem dodói, está bem?

Sam voltou a deitar ela na cama, e Ryan a examinou.

- Provavelmente vai ser só uma gripe, ela ainda não apresenta nenhum sintoma além da febre. Mas se você quiser levar ela amanhã pela manhã no meu apartamento, Dean, eu posso dar mais uma olhada. Pode ser que ela apresente algum sinal de infecção amanhã, mas por enquanto só é necessário se preocupar com a febre. E quanto a isso você já sabe o que fazer, não é Sam? – Ryan sorriu ao se lembrar do desespero de Sam da última vez que Emily teve febre.

- Dean, você pode colocar água na banheira? Eu já volto pra dar um banho nela. – Sam falou conduzindo Ryan para fora do quarto.

- Claro. E Ryan... obrigado por ter vindo. – Dean falou um tanto sem graça. – E desculpe ter estragado a noite de vocês.

- Está tudo bem, Dean. Cuidar da Emily nunca é um problema. – Ryan falou educadamente, quando já estava na porta.

- Ryan, é...

- Você vem comigo, Sam? - Ryan perguntou, esperançoso.

- Não, eu vou ficar com ela mais um pouquinho.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Até mais. – Ryan se despediu com um selinho rápido.

Assim que Ryan saiu, Sam voltou para o quarto, então levou Emily até a banheira e a deixou na água até a febre baixar.

- Eu espero não ter criado problema pra você. – Dean falou, se referindo a Ryan.

- Espera mesmo? – Sam sorriu de forma irônica, e Dean disfarçou.

Depois de secar Emily e vestí-la, Sam a deitou na cama de Dean e mediu novamente a sua temperatura, que agora já estava normal.

Ela pegou no sono e Sam deitou ao seu lado, com o cotovelo apoiado na cama, a observando. Dean se aproximou e deitou do outro lado, da mesma forma.

- Ela não tem quase nada da Claire, não é? Talvez o cabelo... – Sam falou, completamente distraído, acariciando os cachinhos de Emily.

- Você acha que não?

- Os olhos, a boca, o nariz, puxou tudo a você.

- Deve ser por isso que ela é tão linda. – Dean falou com um sorriso bobo.

- É, deve ser. – Sam concordou, mas Dean não sabia se ele falou sério ou se estava brincando.

- Mas ela tem umas manias que não são minhas e nem da Claire.

- Quais? – Sam perguntou curioso.

- Ela de vez em quando usa um certo olhar de filhotinho que caiu da mudança, que é totalmente Sam Winchester.

Sam deu risadas.

- E também tem mania de ficar emburrada, fazendo bico, além do fato dela ser muito doce e carinhosa, coisas que ela também aprendeu com você.

- Você está se virando numa boa, Dean?

- Eu apanhei um pouco no início, mas agora já me habituei. Ela não tem dado muito trabalho, apesar de ocupar todo o meu tempo. Mas eu adoro estar com ela, brincar, observar. Acho que eu podia ficar horas só olhando pra ela. Uma pena eu não ter percebido isso antes. - Dean falou com tristeza.

- Não adianta se lamentar, Dean. O importante é que agora você sabe disso. E está sendo um ótimo pai, pelo que eu pude perceber.

- Eu sei, mas... Podia ser tudo tão diferente. Nós três... Se eu não tivesse estragado tudo.

- Eu... eu acho que eu vou embora, Dean. Já está tarde e a febre baixou, acho que não tem mais necessidade de eu ficar aqui.

- Fique esta noite aqui, Sam. Prometo que não toco mais no assunto. Pela manhã quando ela acordar, eu te levo pra casa.

Sam ficou mais algum tempo fazendo carinho em Emily, e acabou adormecendo. Dean tirou seus sapatos e então levou Emily para sua caminha. Voltou para o quarto e se deitou ao lado de Sam, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

Ficou o observando dormir e sentindo saudades de quando o tinha assim, todas as noites. Quando partilhavam da mesma cama, da mesma intimidade. Dean não resistiu e tocou seu rosto, num leve carinho. Então se aproximou mais e encostou seus lábios nos de Sam, num selinho suave.

Sam despertou sentindo o toque daqueles lábios tão conhecidos. Sem parar para pensar, entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua ansiosa de Dean, que explorava cada pedacinho da sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez que se beijavam. As mãos de Dean desciam suavemente pelo seu peito até a cintura, entrando então por baixo da camisa, tocando e apertando sua pele quente e sedenta dos seus toques.

Dean arrastou seu corpo sobre o de Sam, passando a roçar seus membros já despertos por baixo do Jeans, um no outro. Sam gemia entre os beijos cada vez que Dean fazia pressão com seu quadril, o deixando cada vez mais duro.

Sam tirou com pressa a camisa de Dean, ansioso pelo contato com o seu corpo, e a mão ávida de Dean logo desceu, abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça de Sam, passando a acariciar seu membro por cima da boxer preta.

Sam deixou escapar um gemido mais alto quando Dean entrou com a mão por sua boxer e segurou seu membro com firmeza. Neste instante o celular de Sam tocou insistentemente, e Dean ainda tentou fazer com que Sam não atendesse, mas foi inevitável. No mesmo instante Sam pulou da cama e ajeitou suas roupas, enquanto atendia ao celular.

- Hey.

- Não, eu ainda estou aqui com a Emy.

- Não precisa, eu pego um táxi daqui a pouco.

- Ok, vou te esperar então.

Sam desligou e encarou Dean, muito sério.

- Você tinha mesmo que atender? - Dean falou furioso.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido, Dean!

- E por que não? Você pareceu estar gostando até a porra do seu celular tocar!

- Eu... eu não tinha me dado conta do que estava fazendo, Dean. Você se aproveitou porque eu estava dormindo.

- Me aproveitei? Você também quis, Sam! Pelo menos admita isso.

- Você acha que me levando pra cama vai me fazer esquecer tudo o que aconteceu? Vai apagar tudo?

- Não Sam, eu não acho. Mas você poderia me dar uma chance. Deixar eu te mostrar que eu posso ser uma pessoa melhor. Que eu posso ser um bom pai, e o amor da sua vida., do jeito que você quer e merece.

- Agora é tarde pra isso, Dean. Eu vou embora, O Ryan está vindo me pegar.

- Ah claro, o Ryan... - Dean falou rolando os olhos.

- Droga, Dean! Você me amassou todo! – Sam sentou na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Sam. É só você dizer que a Emily te amassou, eu não vou dizer nada a ele, fica tranquilo. - Dean falou ironicamente.

- Não é isso, é que...

- O que?

- O que eu fiz, foi... O que eu fiz com o Ryan, foi o mesmo que você fez comigo. Eu... eu o traí, não foi? – Sam falou cheio de culpa.

- Eu não acredito que você... Sam, você ainda me ama, não ama? Só por favor, não faz eu me sentir pior do que eu já estou.

- Dean...

- Me dá uma chance, Sam! Me dá uma chance de consertar as coisas.

- Não dá, Dean. Realmente não dá.

Sam falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e saiu porta afora, descendo do prédio e encontrando com Ryan na portaria.

- O que foi, Sam? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ryan perguntou preocupado ao ver que Sam tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Nada não, eu só preciso ir pra casa.

- Mas eu pensei que nós fôssemos...

- Me desculpe Ryan, mas eu não estou com cabeça pra mais nada hoje. - Sam destruiu qualquer esperança que Ryan ainda tinha de passarem a noite juntos.

- x -

Na manhã seguinte, Dean levou Emily até o apartamento de Ryan, para que ele a examinasse. Isso feria muito o seu orgulho, mas afinal de contas, Emily vinha em primeiro lugar.

- Hey Dean! Oi Emily! – Ryan os recebeu com um sorriso. – Entrem, por favor.

Dean deu uma olhada rápida pela sala, pensando se era ali que o maldito transava com Sam.

- Então, eu posso examiná-la? – Ryan perguntou, tirando Dean dos seus devaneios.

- Ah, claro.

- Dean, aconteceu algo ontem a noite? No seu apartamento?

- O que? Como assim... – Dean sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer a verdade, mas se conteve, afinal era a felicidade de Sam que estava em jogo.

- É que o Sam saiu de lá um tanto estranho, achei que vocês haviam brigado, ou algo assim.

- Ele não te falou nada?

- Não, ele só quis ir pra casa e ficar sozinho.

- Estranho, pois ele estava bem até sair de lá. – Dean teve vontade de gargalhar de felicidade, ao saber que Sam foi pra casa sozinho.

- Sei. Olha Dean, ela está com a garganta um pouquinho irritada, mas não é nada com que precise se preocupar. Eu vou receitar um xarope, e você só precisa ficar de olho se a febre voltar. Por enquanto ela está ótima, não é Emy? Vem cá que o Ryan vai te dar um pirulito.

- Pirulito?

- Algum problema? - Ryan perguntou, estranhando.

- Todos. Nada de doces pra ela.

- Dean...

- Ou então você vai ter que se explicar com o Sam.

- Ah, é... melhor não. Você tem toda razão. É melhor eu dar um balão a ela. – Ryan falou rindo.

- Obrigado por ter atendido ela hoje, e desculpe o incômodo. Quanto eu te devo pela consulta? - Dean perguntou, pegando sua carteira no bolso da calça.

- É cortesia da casa, e disponha sempre que precisar.

- Então vamos, Emily?

- Dean, é... só mais uma coisa... Eu ainda não falei nada pro Sam, mas eu irei para Los Angeles daqui a dois meses.

- E o que tem isso? - Dean sentiu vontade de pular de felicidade, mas disfarçou.

- Eu quero que o Sam vá comigo.

- O que? Você quer dizer... morar lá?

- Isso mesmo.

- O Sam nunca vai sair daqui! Ele não vai deixar a Emily, pra ir embora com você. - Dean falou furioso.

- Você está preocupado com a Emily, ou consigo mesmo?

- Você nem me conhece, então não venha querer me julgar!

- Só o que você fez com o Sam, já foi o suficiente pra eu saber a seu respeito. E eu acho que está na hora de você parar de pensar só em si mesmo, e começar a pensar na felicidade do Sam.

- E você acha que ele vai ser feliz com você? Em Los Angeles? - Dean riu com sarcasmo.

- E por que não? Talvez você não passe de uma doença, que só empurra o Sam cada vez mais para trás.

- Eu não vou quebrar a sua cara agora, seu cretino, porque a Emily está aqui comigo, e eu não quero que ela presencie isso. - Dean tentou conter sua raiva ao máximo.

- É desse jeito que você resolve as coisas? Sinceramente eu não sei o que um cara como o Sam viu em você. Você deve ter feito lavagem cerebral nele quando criança.

- Isso tudo é o que? Inveja? Porque você sabe que o que tem com o Sam é apenas sexo, não é? Porque o amor dele é meu, e eu vou fazer por merecê-lo de volta, custe o que custar.

- Eu vou pagar pra ver. – Ryan ainda provocou.

Dean não disse mais nada, apenas deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e saiu, levando Emily no colo.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo a review:**

**Alexia:** Pois é, parece mesmo que o velho Dean está voltando. E você tem razão, ele acabou caindo em si, depois de ficar com a Emily. Mas nada vai ser muito fácil, não é? Não depois do estrago estar feito. Beijinhos, e obrigada por acompanhar!


	13. Chapter 13

**Incertezas II - capítulo 13**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Na quarta feira a noite, Sam foi com Ryan a um barzinho, onde passaram muito tempo conversando e rindo de assuntos corriqueiros. A noite estava perfeita e agradável, até o momento em que Sam foi ao banheiro, e enquanto secava as mãos com o papel toalha, percebeu a presença da última pessoa que esperava encontrar por ali.

- Hey Sam, que surpresa boa encontrar você por aqui!

- Tudo bem, Gerry? – Sam tentou ser cordial.

- Ainda melhor agora. Uma pena você estar acompanhado. Seu namorado?

- É sim. Bom, eu preciso voltar pra lá agora. – Sam fez menção de sair, mas Gerry o barrou na porta do banheiro.

- Por que tanta pressa, Sam? A minha presença te incomoda tanto assim?

- Com licença, Gerry. Tem alguém me esperando na mesa. – Sam disse aborrecido, percebendo que Gerry já tinha bebido além da conta.

- Tem certeza que você quer voltar pra lá? Ou talvez queira ir comigo a algum lugar mais... privado.

Neste momento um senhor entrou no banheiro, então Sam aproveitou a passagem e escapou dali, angustiado.

- Hey Sam, meus amigos ligaram e estão vindo pra cá, é aniversário da Deby hoje, acredita? Eu nem sabia. – Ryan falou assim que Sam voltou para a mesa.

- Eu... eu quero ir embora, Ryan.

- O que? Você está brincando, não está?

- Não, eu não estou. – Sam falou muito sério.

- Vamos esperar o pessoal chegar, aí a gente fica um pouquinho com eles e depois vai lá pro meu apartamento. O que você acha?

- Não vai dar, Ryan. Me desculpe, eu já vou indo. - Sam falou já se levantando para ir embora.

- Você não vai mesmo fazer isso, vai? Vai me deixar novamente na mão? – Ryan estava visivelmente chateado.

- Eu sinto muito. – Sam falou com sinceridade e saiu, deixando Ryan ali sozinho.

Andou mais ou menos uma quadra a pé até chegar em frente a outro bar. Decidiu por entrar, precisava beber algo para esquecer o quão fodida a sua vida estava no momento.

Além de tudo o que tinha acontecido no seu relacionamento com Dean, agora provavelmente acabaria desempregado, porque não tinha condições de continuar trabalhando lá, com Gerry de marcação o tempo inteiro. Ainda por cima Ryan deveria ter ficado puto e seria o próximo a lhe dar um chute no traseiro.

Sam sentou perto do balcão e pediu uma dose de uísque puro. O líquido desceu queimando sua garganta, mas depois da terceira dose, já nem se importava mais. A sensação que lhe dava era muito boa. Sentia vontade de rir das desgraças que estavam acontecendo. A bebida o fazia se sentir leve como há tempo não se sentia.

De repente Sam se distraiu e sentiu o copo ser retirado da sua mão.

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais?

- Não, eu não acho. Me devolve esse copo, Nate! – Sam falou aborrecido.

- O que é que está acontecendo, Sam? Você não é de beber, e o que faz aqui sozinho?

- Nate, só me deixa em paz, ok?

- Eu vou te levar pra casa, vamos!

- Eu não quero ir pra casa! Eu não quero ficar lá... sozinho. - Sam resmungou feito criança.

- Então você vai pra minha casa, mas eu não vou te deixar aqui. Vamos Sam, por favor? Freddy, me ajuda aqui com ele, eu vou lá acertar a conta.

Freddy ajudou Nate a levar Sam até o carro, o colocando no banco de trás.

- Que pôrra de uísque caro você bebeu, Sam? Só não esquece de me pagar amanhã, ok? - Nate resmungou e Sam deu risadas.

- Se é pra ficar bêbado, tem que ser com classe. – Falou enrolando a língua.

- Você não vai me contar por que estava ali sozinho, bebendo daquele jeito?

- Eu não estava sozinho a noite inteira, estava no outro bar com o Ryan.

- Com o Ryan? E como veio parar aqui?

- Como? – Sam ficou pensativo por algum tempo, seu cérebro já não processava mais nada direito – Ah, o Gerry, lembra dele, o meu patrão?

- Sim, aquele idiota, esnobe, o que tem ele?

- Eu cruzei com ele no banheiro, e...

- Oh, meu Deus, Sam! Não me diz que você...?

- Claro que não! Idiota! Você acha mesmo que eu iria transar com ele no banheiro? – Sam deu gargalhadas - Mas ele vive dando em cima de mim, e ficou me cercando, então eu saí de lá puto, e quis ir embora.

- E onde ficou o seu namorado nesta história? – Freddy perguntou, curioso.

- Ele não é meu namorado. Mas o Ryan estava esperando uns amigos, então eu fui embora sozinho.

- E ele preferiu ficar esperando os amigos do que ir embora com você? - Nate perguntou, espantado.

- É, eu sei lá... que se dane!

- Sam, o que você está fazendo com esse cara? Você está gostando dele, por acaso?

- Não. Quero dizer, eu gosto dele... Ele me dá atenção e... eu me sinto bem com ele.

- Aham... E deve ter um traseiro gostoso também...

- Também. – Sam riu novamente.

- Eu não acredito que você está saindo com o cara por isso. Pôrra! Cadê o Sam que eu conheci? – Nate estava puto agora.

- Morreu.

- Você não tem jeito, Sam! Vem, sai do carro, eu vou te ajudar.

- Nate, por que você me trouxe pra cá?

- Você vai dormir aqui hoje, e não adianta contestar! – Nate falava enquanto abria a porta do apartamento, então conduziu Sam até o quarto de hóspedes.

- Sam, você preferiu mesmo o Ryan ao Gerry? Fala sério! – Freddy falou, inconformado, sentando em uma poltrona dentro do quarto.

- Cala essa boca, Freddy! - Nate falou brincando para o namorado.

- Isso, cala essa boca, Freddy! É por isso que eu ainda te amo, Nate!

- Sam, você fica um saco quando está bêbado!

- Eu sei, o Dean sempre me falava isso.

- Você deveria tê-lo ouvido. Mas isso tudo é por causa dele, não é? E por falar nisso, por que você não dá uma chance a ele?

- Porque... Não sei, eu... eu o amo, e sei que ele está arrependido, e que está se esforçando pra mudar. Ele também está sendo um ótimo pai pra Emy, mas... eu não sei. Não consigo mais enxergar ele como antes. Parece que algo se quebrou. – Sam falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Parece que o seu Dean passou de herói a vilão em pouco tempo, não é? – Freddy falou, o analisando.

- Agora tenta dormir um pouco, Sam. Amanhã você vai se sentir melhor. – Nate falou tentando acalmá-lo.

Sam deu risadas.

- Não tenta me enganar, Nate.

- Ok, amanhã você vai estar na mesma, e ainda com uma puta ressaca. Mas mesmo assim, o melhor agora é dormir.

- Eu vou tentar... E Nate, obrigado por ter me trazido pra cá. E Freddy, desculpe o mau jeito.

- Que nada, Sam. Os amigos do Nate também são meus amigos, e você é sempre bem vindo aqui.

Pela manhã, Sam acordou com uma puta dor de cabeça, e sem a menor vontade de ir para o trabalho, mas mesmo assim fez um esforço enorme e saiu da cama.

Percebeu que Nate e Freddy ainda estavam dormindo, então saiu de fininho, e passou em seu apartamento para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas antes de ir para a empresa.

Estava torcendo para que Gerry tivesse viajado, pois não queria ter que olhar para a sua cara por enquanto. Mas definitivamente, o universo estava conspirando contra ele, pois mal colocou os pés na empresa, logo foi chamado a comparecer na sala do chefe.

Sam sentiu vontade de sumir dali, mas resolveu que o melhor seria encarar de uma vez. Foi até lá e entrou na sala de Gerry, apreensivo.

- Bom dia, Sam. Sente-se, por favor? – Gerry falou educadamente, apontando para a poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

Sam nada respondeu, apenas ficou esperando o que viria a seguir.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar por ontem a noite. Eu me excedi um pouco na bebida, e... Bom, você sabe.

- Tudo bem. Eu já posso ir?

- Calma, por que essa pressa toda? Eu tenho aqui alguns assuntos da empresa para tratar com você. – Gerry falou olhando alguns arquivos em seu notebook.

- Quais assuntos?

- Eu estive olhando o seu histórico na empresa, e... É surpreendente. Você evoluiu muito, dentro de pouquíssimo tempo. É sem dúvida o nosso melhor engenheiro. Bom, quanto a isso eu nem deveria ter dúvida, porque o meu pai vivia te elogiando, ele tinha muito orgulho de você.

- O seu pai é um grande homem, Gerry. Mas eu ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar. – Sam ainda não estava digerindo essa história toda de elogios, sentia que tinha algo por trás disso.

- Ele estava te devendo uma promoção, não é? Bom, sem dúvida, você tem competência para assumir qualquer cargo dentro desta empresa, Sam. O que você almeja? Gerência? Diretoria? Você pode ter o cargo que quiser, é só escolher.

- É só eu escolher? – Sam perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim.

- E qual é o preço? - Resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- Preço?

- Sim, o que é necessário eu fazer pra conseguir este cargo? – Sam tentava manter o controle, mas sua vontade era de socar a cara de Gerry nesta hora.

- Nada. Isto é por merecimento, eu não estou exigindo nada em troca.

- Nada?

- Absolutamente nada. E Sam, no fim de semana eu irei para minha casa de campo, e gostaria que você fosse até lá para podermos discutir melhor sobre a sua promoção.

- E por que ela não pode ser discutida aqui mesmo, na empresa? – Sam sorriu com ironia.

- Porque... acho que é um assunto delicado, e nós estaríamos mais a vontade lá. Inclusive poderíamos nos conhecer melhor. O que você me diz?

- Sinceramente? Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em te conhecer melhor. – Sam falou se levantando para sair dali.

- Você não precisa me responder agora, Sam. Tem a semana toda para pensar. O seu cargo vai estar aqui, esperando por você. - Gerry falou enquanto Sam já saia pela porta.

Ao chegar em casa, Sam se sentiu ainda mais solitário. Sentia tanto a falta de Dean que seu peito chegava a doer. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de ligar para ele, apenas para ouvir sua voz, pois quem sabe assim conseguiria se acalmar. Sem resistir, pegou o celular e discou...

- Sammy, é você? – Dean quase não acreditou ao ver o número no visor do celular.

- Dean... – Sam agora não sabia o que dizer. – Eu, é... Será que eu posso buscar a Emy na escola hoje?

- Hoje?

- É, eu sei que não é quarta feira, mas...

- Sam, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece um tanto... nervoso, ou algo assim?

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Sammy... sou eu, o Dean, lembra? Eu ainda te conheço melhor do que ninguém.

- Eu só... eu não sei se quero falar sobre isso.

- Algo com o Ryan?

- Não, é outra coisa.

- Por que a gente não faz assim, você vai até a escola, e eu te encontro lá. Aí a gente vem aqui pra casa, pede uma pizza e toma umas cervejas. Assim você aproveita pra ver a Emy, e quem sabe se sinta melhor depois.

- Dean, eu não...

- Sam, eu não vou tentar te agarrar, nem te pressionar mais. Faz de conta que nós somos... sei lá, amigos ou irmãos, que comem pizza e tomam cervejas juntos, ok?

- Está bem, Dean. Eu te encontro na escola. - Sam acabou concordando.

Dean desligou o telefone, e sentiu vontade de gritar de felicidade. Tomou um banho, se arrumou, vestindo o jeans e a camiseta que Sam mais gostava, e se olhou no espelho mais uma vez antes de sair.

Chegou na escola, e viu que Sam ainda não estava lá, então pegou Emy e foi passear com ela na pracinha ali em frente.

Sam acabou se atrasando, pois quando desceu do prédio, uma senhora que morava ali o pediu para ajudá-la com as compras, então ele não conseguiu negar, e teve que subir novamente com ela.

Quando ia chegando na escola, viu Dean e Emily na praça. Dean estava com ela no colo, e enquanto Sam observava, pelo menos três garotas se aproximaram para mexer com Emily, e Dean era todo sorrisos e simpatia, inclusive uma delas lhe deu um papel, provavelmente contendo o seu telefone.

Sam ficou puto com a visão, sentiu vontade de ir lá e arrastar Dean dali, mas não podia dar bandeira, então disfarçou sua raiva e se aproximou, justamente na hora em que Dean estava conversando com a garota.

- Sam! – Dean falou sem graça – Você demorou, hein!

- Eu me atrasei, Dean. Oi Emy, vem com o papai, vem? – Sam estendeu os braços e Emily se atirou para ele, toda sorridente.

- Papai? Mas você não disse que a filha era sua? – A garota perguntou para Dean.

- Ela... bom... eu já preciso ir. Até mais! – Dean saiu de fininho, indo até o Impala que estava estacionado ali em frente.

Sam não conteve uma risada.

- Estraguei sua cantada, Dean? Me desculpe!

- Eu só estava conversando, Sam. Não podia ser mal educado, ela só queria saber da Emy.

- Não precisa explicar nada, Dean. Eu não sou mais seu... Bom, você sabe. Já não me deve mais satisfações da sua vida.

- Ok, seu cabeça dura, agora vai me contar o que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara péssima!

- Eu estou bem, Dean.

- Ta, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito.

- Ótimo.

Entraram no Impala e foram até o apartamento de Dean. Sam logo estava no chão, rolando e brincando com Emily feito criança. Dean ficou os observando com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Sam tinha um jeito só seu de lidar com Emy, e ela o amava.

Logo a pizza chegou, e os três sentaram na mesa para comer.

- Eu não acredito que você vai dar pizza a ela, Dean! – Sam reclamou.

- Ei, ela adora! E é só uma vezinha, Sam. Ela come comida saudável todos os dias.

- Eu espero!

- Você sempre tem que reclamar?

- Só quando você dá motivos.

- Não seria Sam Winchester se não reclamasse, não é? Você está cada dia mais ranzinza! – Dean falou brincando.

- Sorte sua não viver mais comigo, então! – Sam falou magoado. Seu humor estava péssimo, e ainda estava muito sensível devido aos acontecimentos do dia.

- Eu estava brincando, Sam! – Dean falou arrependido.

- Eu sei. Eu só... preciso ir ao banheiro. – Sam se levantou, disfarçando a vontade de chorar, que surgiu do nada.

- Sam...

Demorou alguns minutos, então Sam voltou para a mesa, envergonhado.

- Está tudo bem?

- Aham.

- Você não vai mais comer?

- Eu estou sem fome. Me desculpe. - Sam tentou, mas sabia que era inútil tentar mentir para Dean.

- Eu acho que vou colocar a Emy pra dormir, assim a gente pode conversar depois.

- Eu já vou embora, Dean.

- Não Sam, você não vai. Me dá só dez minutos, eu já volto.

- Posso colocar ela pra dormir, então?

- Claro, se você quiser.

Sam levou Emily para o quarto e a colocou na cama, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e cantando baixinho a música de ninar preferida dela. Não levou muito tempo, e ela adormeceu, então Sam voltou para a sala, um pouco nervoso.

- E agora? Você vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou não? - Dean sabia que havia algo errado, precisava pressionar.

- Dean...

- Sam, eu sei que você não quer mais nada comigo, e que ainda está magoado, mas mesmo assim eu estou aqui. Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? Acho que pelo menos como irmão, eu ainda devo ter algum lugar aí nesse seu coração de pedra, não é?

- Coração de pedra? – Sam falou, não acreditando.

Dean apenas deu de ombros.

- Ok, não é nada demais, Dean. Eu só... deixei o meu emprego, só isso.

- Deixou o emprego? Mas por que?

- Eu aborreci. Estava de saco cheio de lá, e não aguentei mais, então pedi demissão.

- Quando?

- Hoje.

- Ah. Você, de saco cheio? Sam, você adorava aquilo lá, vivia se gabando daquele emprego.

- Isso era antes, Dean. As coisas mudaram, e eu deixei de gostar. Só isso. - Sam não queria contar a respeito de Gerry, achou que seria constrangedor.

- Eu não sei por que, mas eu acho que tem mais alguma coisa que você não está querendo me contar.

- Não tem mais nada, Dean.

- Ok, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito. Bom, pra alguém com a sua formação, não deve ser difícil conseguir outro emprego, não é?

- Eu espero que não.

- E você está bem?

- Sim.

- Sam?

- Eu estou bem, Dean! Que saco! - Sam bufou.

- E o seu namorado?

- O que tem ele?

- Como vai?

- Bem.

- Ah.

- Você não vai começar, vai?

- Não, eu prometi, não prometi? E mudando de assunto... Você sabe que sábado é aniversário do pai, não sabe?

- Claro que sei, Dean! Não sou eu quem vive esquecendo as datas.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso. – Dean fez uma cara feia – Mas Sam, eu estava pensando em fazer uma pequena comemoração no sábado a noite, só alguns amigos mais íntimos e a família, vai ser na casa do Bobby, tem mais espaço lá. E eu sei que você anda me evitando, mas... Será que dava pra você ir? Você pode até levar o seu namoradinho, prometo que eu não vou fazer cena, ou tratar ele mal.

- O que?

- Você sabe o quanto o John é meloso com esse negócio de aniversário, natal, e essas baboseiras.

- Eu sei.

- Então você vai? Promete?

- Eu vou, Dean. Eu vou!

- Com o Ryan? – Dean perguntou curioso.

- Você não acabou de convidá-lo também?

- Sim, eu... eu só queria confirmar.

- Eu já vou embora, Dean. A pizza estava ótima, obrigado.

- Você nem comeu, Sam!

- Eu comi, sim! Não enche, Dean!

- Você pode levar o Impala, eu pego ele lá amanhã de manhã.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Sam!

- É que você sempre detestou me emprestar o Impala, e da última vez... Bom, eu bati.

- Você não vai bater de novo, vai?

Sam deu risadas.

- Ok, então eu trago ele pela manhã, eu estou desempregado, lembra?

- É mesmo. E se precisar de uma cesta básica, pode pedir. Eu não vou deixar meu irmãozinho passar fome. - Dean falou zoando.

- Você é sempre tão fofo, Dean! – Sam falou com sarcasmo, bufando e revirando os olhos. – Até mais.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Black B.:** Que Dean é esse? Eu falei que o velho Dean ia voltar... ou até melhorado, eu acho! Eu não acho que o Sam esteja fazendo jogo duro, afinal ele ainda está magoado, o que o Dean fez com ele não é algo que dê pra perdoar assim, de uma hora para outra. As vezes algo assim quebra o encanto, e aí fica difícil recuperar. Beijos! E obrigada por acompanhar!

**Srta Laila:** Mais uma que odeia o Ryan? Hahaha, entra na fila! Bom, o Sam é teimoso sim, mas como eu disse aí em cima, o que o Dean fez não é algo assim tão fácil de perdoar. Eu no lugar do Sam não perdoaria! rsrs. Beijokas, e obrigada por comentar!

**Alexia:** Bom, quanto as suas perguntas, não posso dar spoilers, mas eu concordo com você sobre o dean. Ele está mesmo mudando, passando por cima do seu orgulho, e lutando com todas as suas forças pra reconquistar o Sam. Beijinhos, e obrigada por comentar!


	14. Chapter 14

**Incertezas II - capítulo 14**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Sam passou a sexta feira a noite no apartamento de Ryan, e estava deitado preguiçosamente na cama, com Ryan deitado sobre o seu peito, depositando leves beijos no local.

- Sam, amanhã a Julie vai dar uma festa na casa dela, você quer ir comigo? – Ryan dizia entre um carinho e outro.

- Amanhã? Amanhã não vai dar. É aniversário do John, eu preciso ir.

- Puxa vida, ta difícil de eu conseguir passar um final de semana com você, não é? - Ryan falou aborrecido.

- Ryan, ele é meu pai, eu não tinha como negar.

- Isso foi idéia do Dean?

- Por que você sempre tem que mencionar o nome dele? – Sam falou chateado.

- Desculpe. É que me incomoda pensar que você vai passar a noite toda com ele.

- Eu não vou estar a noite inteira com ele, vai ter outras pessoas lá, é uma festa de aniversário, esqueceu?

- Mesmo assim, eu não confio no Dean.

- Você não precisa confiar no Dean, basta confiar em mim.

- Ok, vamos esquecer este assunto. Tem outra coisa importante que eu preciso te falar.

- O que é? Vai me pedir em casamento? – Sam falou brincando, e ambos deram risadas.

- Eu quero que você vá comigo pra Los Angeles.

- Quando? No próximo final de semana?

- Não, eu quero que você vá morar comigo em Los Angeles.

- O que? – Sam se sentou na cama, incrédulo.

- Deixa eu te explicar... A Susan, uma amiga minha da faculdade, tem uma clínica pediátrica em Los Angeles, e ela me convidou pra abrir meu consultório lá, e eu vou poder fazer isso daqui a dois meses, no máximo. Então, quando eu me mudar pra lá, quero que você venha comigo. O que você me diz? – Ryan perguntou animado.

- Que você enlouqueceu de vez! – Sam levantou da cama e começou a vestir suas calças.

- Por que?

- Eu fico muito feliz por você, mas... Você sabe que eu jamais vou sair daqui, eu não posso me afastar da Emily desse jeito.

- Da Emily, ou do Dean?

- Eles são a minha família, Ryan! Será que dá pra entender?

- Claro. É uma boa desculpa, Sammy. - Ryan ironizou.

- Não me chame assim!

- Ok, mas Los Angeles não é tão longe assim. Quero dizer, você ainda vai poder vir aqui ver a Emy de vez em quando, qual é o problema?

- Não é a mesma coisa, você sabe. Logo ela não vai nem mais lembrar que eu existo!

- É esse o seu medo? Sam, cai na real! Se você não voltar pro Dean, logo ele vai cansar de ficar correndo atrás de você, e vai arranjar uma namorada. Um dia vai se casar, vai arranjar uma mãe pra Emy, uma família. E você? Vai querer viver sempre na sombra deles? - Ryan sabia exatamente onde pressionar, para mexer com a cabeça de Sam.

- O que você está querendo com isso, Ryan?

- Me desculpe, Sam. Eu só estou tentando... Eu só acho que se você quer mesmo seguir a sua vida sem o Dean, o melhor a fazer é se afastar. Como você vai esquecê-lo com ele batendo na sua porta todos os dias?

- Eu já fiz isso, Ryan. Eu fiquei longe dele por três anos, e não adiantou nada. Pelo contrário, eu só sentia mais e mais a falta dele.

- Mas a situação era diferente.

- Eu sei, mas fugir não resolve nada, acredite.

- Pelo menos pense a respeito, ok? Eu acho que nós dois podemos ser felizes juntos, basta você querer, Sam. Basta você dar uma chance a si mesmo. - Precisava insistir, Sam era precioso demais para perdê-lo.

- Eu estou com fome.

- O que? – Ryan perguntou, incrédulo.

- Fome! Você não está?

Ryan teve que rir.

- Incrível a sua capacidade de fugir do assunto, não é?

- Esse assunto não vai nos levar a lugar algum, e eu não consigo pensar com o estômago vazio. Se você não vier, eu vou assaltar a sua geladeira sozinho. – Sam falou, já saindo do quarto.

- x -

Sábado no final da tarde, Sam foi até a casa de Bobby, onde Dean tinha organizado a festa de John. Dean já estava lá com Emily, então depois de cumprimentar John pelo seu aniversário, Sam aproveitou para matar a saudade da menina.

- Tudo bem, Dean? – Sam o cumprimentou de longe.

- Tudo. É... o Ryan vem mais tarde? – Dean perguntou olhando em volta, e tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade.

- Não, ele tinha outro compromisso, não pode vir. – Sam mentiu, jamais admitiria para Dean que nem sequer o tinha convidado.

- Ah, é uma pena. – Dean disfarçou, sua vontade era de soltar fogos em comemoração. Passara o dia preocupado, achando que Sam iria mesmo trazê-lo, e isso definitivamente não seria nada bom.

Sam deu uma risadinha pelo comentário irônico de Dean e foi brincar com Emily, que corria pra lá e pra cá atrás de uma bola colorida.

Sam passou a correr com ela atrás da bola, e logo Dean se juntou na brincadeira. John ficou observando de longe, pareciam três crianças correndo e rolando no gramado de Bobby.

Emily dava gritinhos e gargalhadas de felicidade, e algumas vezes agarrava a bola e fazia biquinho caso alguém tentasse pegá-la.

- Ta vendo só, igualzinha a você quando fica emburrado! – Dean comentou, zoando, e Sam teve que rir.

A noite, quando a maioria dos convidados já havia chegado, Sam olhou ao redor percebendo que todos estavam se divertindo, exceto ele. Até mesmo Emily estava na sala, em frente as caixas de som, balançando seu corpinho no ritmo da música, o que fez Sam sorrir e ter vontade de ir lá apertar suas bochechas, de tão fofa que estava. Emily adorava ser o centro das atenções.

Dean estava conversando com alguns convidados, amigos de John e clientes da oficina, de vez em quando ele se esquivava para dar atenção a Emily, quando esta saía do seu campo de visão.

Logo Emily ficou sonolenta, e correu para os braços de Dean. Sam sentiu ciúmes, porque antes era para ele que ela corria. Agora provavelmente já nem sentia mais a sua falta – Sam pensou com tristeza, enquanto Dean saia com ela a caminho do quarto.

- Não era pra você estar se divertindo? – Bobby perguntou, tirando Sam de seus devaneios.

- Eu estou! – Sam sorriu forçadamente.

- Claro! Como se eu não te conhecesse, garoto.

- Eu vou sobreviver, Bobby. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Você só precisa de tempo, filho. O tempo cura tudo. Logo vocês vão conseguir vencer as diferenças e seguir em frente. Com ou sem o Dean, a sua vida tem que seguir.

- Eu estou tentando.

- Está mesmo?

- Estou! – Sam olhou para Bobby, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Então cadê o seu namorado? Não quis vir, ou você não quis trazê-lo?

- Eu só achei que iria ser estranho, sei lá... Trazer ele aqui no aniversário do John. – Sam detestava a mania que Bobby tinha de ler as pessoas.

- Claro.

- Bobby!

- Eu só não vejo nenhuma empolgação da sua parte. Acho que você está perdendo seu tempo, isso não vai dar certo.

- O Ryan não é perfeito Bobby, mas eu me sinto bem com ele, ele é gentil, e agradável. É muito melhor estar com ele do que ficar sozinho pensando no Dean o tempo todo.

- E por que você não tenta novamente? O Dean está mudando, ele está...

- Eu sei, Bobby! Mas você não entende... ninguém entende! O que o Dean era pra mim, ele era... perfeito. Do jeito dele, mas perfeito. Eu amava tudo nele, cada qualidade, cada defeito. Ele era mandão, era possessivo, ciumento, ele vivia escondendo o que realmente sentia, mas eu o conhecia como a palma da minha mão. Eu podia saber o que ele estava sentindo só de olhar em seus olhos, eu podia confiar cegamente nele. Ele era... sei lá, uma espécie de herói pra mim, era ele quem cuidava de mim, e de repente...

- De repente ele ficou perdido, e acabou seguindo na direção errada. Ele te desapontou Sam, ele errou, como todo ser humano erra.

- Eu sei, Bobby. Eu sei que eu estou sendo egoísta, mas por mais que eu queira, eu não me sinto pronto pra reatar com ele. Parece que algo se quebrou entre nós, parece que está sempre faltando alguma coisa, e eu não sei dizer o que.

- Bom, eu não vou me meter, e você sabe que sempre terá o meu apoio, independente da sua decisão.

- Eu sei Bobby, obrigado! – Sam sabia que apesar das broncas, afinal Bobby não media as palavras, e dizia o que pensava, sempre podia contar com ele.

Dean logo voltou do quarto, e foi até Sam, que continuava ali sozinho.

- Divertida a noite, Não? – Dean provocou.

- Muito! – Sam falou sem paciência – A Emy dormiu?

- Sim, ela estava morta de cansada, não levou nem cinco minutos pra pegar no sono.

- Dean, você acha que... Você acha que a Emy... – Sam não conseguiu completar a pergunta, estava com um nó na garganta, a ponto de chorar.

- Eu acho que a Emy o que?

- Nada não, deixa pra lá. Acho que eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. Já vou embora.

- Espera, Sam! Está cedo ainda! Vamos lá fora um pouco, vem cá. – Dean nem esperou resposta, já foi o puxando pela mão, e o encostou na lateral do Impala para conversarem.

- Dean, só deixa eu ir, ok?

- O que está havendo com você? A noite inteira você ficou isolado, e com essa cara de... sei lá, eu nem sei definir que cara é essa. E quer ir embora por que? Pra ficar com o Ryan?

- Qual é o problema, Dean?

- Fala sério, Sammy! Você nem gosta dele tanto assim. Não pra deixar a sua família de lado.

- Deixar minha família de lado? Dean, o John já está tão bêbado que mal se aguenta em pé, a Emy já está dormindo, e mesmo antes, ela nem... – Sam virou e disfarçou, pois já estava com os olhos marejados.

- Então é por isso que você está assim?

- Me deixa em paz, Dean!

- Você está com ciúmes da Emy comigo? – Dean teve que rir, Sam as vezes era inacreditável.

- É claro que não! Eu...

- Eu deixo você ficar com ela, se quiser.

- O que?

- Eu abro mão de ficar com ela, se isso fizer você voltar a ser feliz. - Dean estava sendo sincero, faria qualquer coisa para ver seu irmão feliz novamente.

- Não fala besteira, Dean! Ela não é um objeto pra ser jogada pra lá e pra cá de acordo com as suas vontades.

- Eu estou falando sério! Eu não aguento mais ver você desse jeito, Sam! E eu me sinto um lixo, porque eu sei que sou o culpado de tudo. Eu não vejo mais você sorrindo, mal e mal quando está brincando com a Emy.

- Isso não é verdade, Dean.

- Sam, eu conheço você como a palma da minha mão, não adianta querer mentir pra mim. E sabe o que é pior? Nem mesmo quando você está com o Ryan você fica feliz.

Sam tentou rir, falhando terrivelmente.

- Eu vejo vocês dois juntos por aí, Sam... Se você estivesse feliz com ele, eu juro que eu sairia do caminho, e daria a maior força pra vocês ficarem juntos, só pra não te ver sofrer mais. Mas você não está feliz com ele, isso chega a ser palpável. Pode até ser que vocês se entendam na cama, ou algo assim, mas eu acho que não passa disso. É só atração e nada mais.

- Não é verdade.

- Você sabe que é. Mas não precisa me dizer, eu te conheço, e sei como você deve estar se sentindo. Só não faz a besteira de ir pra Los Angeles com ele, Sam. Não faça nada de que você possa se arrepender depois.

- E por que eu iria me arrepender?

- Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir viver distante de nós? Ou da Emy, principalmente? Ela vai sentir muito a sua falta, Sam! Não faz isso com ela e nem com você mesmo. Porque de mim eu sei que você quer distância.

- A Emy já quase nem sente mais a minha falta, Dean!

- Não mesmo? Então o que foi aquela felicidade dela brincando com você hoje a tarde? Só porque ela me procurou na hora de dormir? Cara, ela passa mais tempo comigo do que com você agora, só por isso. Mas você deveria ver os olhinhos dela brilhando cada vez que vê você. Ela te ama muito, e eu sei que você só vai sofrer mais ainda se for pra longe.

- Eu não pensei a respeito ainda, mas como você já sabia de Los Angeles?

- Ah, o Ryan me falou. Naquele dia que eu levei a Emy pra ele consultar.

- Dean, eu só fiquei sabendo disso ontem!

- Bom, isso é entre você e o seu namoradinho, sinto muito.

- Claro.

- Eu estou preocupado com você.

- Eu estou bem, Dean.

- Nem você mesmo acredita nisso, Sam. Por que você não se abre comigo? Não deixa eu te ajudar?

- Me ajudar?

- Não é porque você não me quer mais ao seu lado que nós precisamos ser inimigos, Sam. Você ainda pode contar comigo, pra tudo.

- Eu só estou cansado disso tudo, Dean.

- Cansado do que?

- Dessa... pressão toda! Eu já não aguento mais! As coisas só pioram, e pioram... Parece que a minha vida está desabando! Eu acho que até pode ser melhor eu ir pra longe daqui. Longe de tudo, acho até que Los Angeles ainda é muito perto.

- Sam, eu não estou entendendo...

- Não está entendendo, Dean? É porque agora, você passou a ser a vítima da história, não é? E eu sou o vilão egoísta que não está disposto a te dar uma segunda chance!

- De onde você tirou isso, Sam?

- De onde? – Sam falava chorando agora - É só o que todo mundo sabe falar... Por que você não dá uma chance a ele? Como se fosse tudo assim tão fácil de esquecer! Só porque agora você virou o bom samaritano, virou o pai do ano? E tudo o que eu passei, Dean? Isso ninguém se lembra mais, não é? Eu sei que você mudou, que está arrependido, mas não é assim tão fácil esquecer, eu não consigo, eu... A minha cabeça está uma confusão...

- Sammy... eu sinto muito por tudo isso, eu não queria que...

- Eu só quero ir embora agora, ok?

- Ok, se é o que você quer, eu vou te levar.

- Não precisa, Dean, eu vou caminhando.

- Você não está bem pra sair por aí sozinho, Sam. Entra no carro, vai?

Sam entrou, mesmo contrariado, e o percurso até o seu apartamento foi silencioso.

- Quer que eu te leve até o apartamento do Ryan? - Dean perguntou enquanto estacionava o Impala em frente ao prédio.

- O que? - Sam o olhou espantado.

- Acho melhor você passar a noite com ele, do que ficar sozinho, amargurado desse jeito.

- Quem é você, e o que fez com o Dean? – Sam perguntou brincando, e finalmente sorrindo.

- Idiota! – Dean sorriu e o puxou para perto, num abraço terno. Sam se deixou abraçar, encostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão, se sentindo reconfortado.

- Obrigado, Dean!

- Se cuida, Sammy! – Dean falou com carinho, dando partida no carro.

- x -

Duas semanas se passaram, e Dean ainda não tinha engolido toda essa história, Sam continuava se isolando, parecia deprimido. Estava abalado, é claro, muita coisa estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Mas tinha que ter algo mais por trás disso, afinal de contas dias atrás ele já parecia bem mais acessível.

Dean resolveu ir visitá-lo na tarde de sexta, decidido a ter uma longa conversa.

Tocou a campainha do apartamento, e para sua surpresa, foi Ryan quem atendeu a porta.

- Dean! Tudo bem com você? – Ryan sempre conseguia ser irritantemente simpático.

- Cadê o Sam?

- Ele tinha uma entrevista de emprego, deve voltar daqui a pouco.

- Eu vou esperá-lo então. – Dean foi entrando como se fosse o dono do apartamento.

- Ótimo.

- Então... Ryan. Você já conseguiu convencer o Sam a ir para Los Angeles? - Dean falou com ironia.

- Ainda não, mas... ele vai acabar concordando. Eu tenho certeza disso.

- E por que tanta certeza?

- Por que ele ficaria aqui, Dean? Por você? – Ryan deu uma risadinha – Ele está desempregado, não tem nada a perder se sair daqui.

- Nada?

- Não, nada.

- É você quem anda fazendo lavagem cerebral nele, não é?

- De que merda você está falando?

- Você quem enfiou na cabeça dele que a Emy já não sente a sua falta, e essas baboseiras que ele anda encasquetando?

- Não seja ridículo, Dean!

- Eu conheço o Sam desde criança, Ryan. E eu sei o quanto ele pode ser influenciável quando está assim, carente e vulnerável. Aí basta você dizer a coisa certa, na hora certa, e pronto... a merda está feita.

- Por que você não some da vida dele, Dean? Por que não deixa o Sam seguir a sua vida? Ele não precisa mais de você. Será que ainda não se deu conta disso?

- Olha Ryan, você não sabe de nada mesmo. Você não conhece o Sam, você não serve pra ele. Eu te juro que se eu achasse que o Sam está feliz, eu já teria saído do caminho. Mas se eu estou aqui, é porque sei o quanto ele ainda precisa de mim.

- Você é o único responsável por ele estar sofrendo, Dean. Você o rejeitou, deixou ele em casa cuidando da sua filhinha, enquanto foi foder com uma vagabunda qualquer. E depois ainda teve a coragem de tirar a menina dos braços dele. Você acha que tem alguma moral pra falar?

- Eu admito que eu errei, e eu daria tudo pra poder voltar atrás.

- É meio tarde, Dean. O Sam já tem dono agora.

- É mesmo? – Dean ironizou – Eu não sabia que ele virou mercadoria agora. E você não é homem pra ele, imbecil!

Dean estava puto, e perdeu o controle, dando um soco no rosto de Ryan, que revidou, acertando Dean no rosto também. Dean voltou a bater, desta vez o acertando em cheio no queixo, e o derrubando contra a parede. Ryan ia avançar novamente quando Sam chegou em casa, surpreendendo os dois.

- Dean! – Sam entrou neste exato momento, olhando de um para o outro, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Que merda é essa Ryan? – Sam perguntou furioso.

- Esse imbecil me tirou do sério, Sam!

- Te tirou do sério? Mesmo? - Sam falou com ironia.

- O que? Você vai defender ele agora? Foi o cretino do seu irmão quem começou! - Ryan falou rispidamente.

- Eu não acredito nisso... Não acredito que vocês chegaram a esse ponto! Fora daqui, os dois!

- Sam, nós precisamos conversar. - Ryan insistiu, enquanto Dean pegava seu casaco e ia embora sem dizer uma palavra, sabia exatamente quando não discutir com Sam.

- Eu disse pra você sair daqui, eu estou cansado disso tudo! Você está mais interessado em competir com o Dean, do que em realmente ficar comigo. E eu não sou um troféu pra ser disputado desse jeito! - Sam estava mesmo irritado.

- Sam... Não é nada disso, eu... Você não pode preferir aquele troglodita a mim! Pensa bem no que você está fazendo!

- Eu não quero saber mais de nenhum dos dois, Ryan... Agora vai! Eu pedi pra você ir embora, por favor?

- Eu não acredito que você está mesmo fazendo isso, Sam! – Ryan saiu decepcionado.

Sam finalmente se viu sozinho, e se jogou no sofá, suspirando cansado, mas com um sorriso no rosto...

**

* * *

Continua...**

**Respondendo a review:**

**Reed Clow ():** O Sam está mesmo abalado com todos estes acontecimentos, e fragilizado emocionalmente. A confiança que tinha em Dean se quebrou, e não é algo assim tão fácil de resgatar, mas o que importa é que o "seu Dean" está de volta, e está no caminho certo... Isso, claro, se não fizer outra besteira, não é? Adorei seus comentários, você realmente conseguiu entender os personagens. Um grande abraço, e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	15. Chapter 15

**Incertezas II - capítulo 15**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Depois do episódio em seu apartamento, Sam não se encontrou mais com Ryan. Conversaram apenas por telefone, e Sam decidiu que não valia mesmo a pena continuar este relacionamento. O encanto havia acabado. Ryan já não parecia mais aquela pessoa incrível e gentil que conhecera no parque. Seu ego muitas vezes era maior do que Sam podia tolerar. Antes só, do que mal acompanhado – Sua falecida mãe sempre dizia.

Mesmo se sentindo só as vezes, ainda era melhor assim. Sam aproveitou a liberdade para sair um pouco com seus amigos, reencontrou o pessoal da faculdade, que há tempos não via, e tentou colocar sua vida e sua cabeça em ordem novamente.

Percebeu que ficar sozinho em casa, deprimido, não o estava ajudando em nada. A única coisa que o incomodava muito era o fato de estar desempregado. Enquanto trabalhava, pelo menos mantinha sua mente sempre ocupada, o que o ajudava a não pensar em outras coisas.

Na tarde de quarta feira, Sam contava os minutos para ir buscar Emy na escola. Cada vez que se sentia desanimado ou frustrado com alguma coisa, pensava nela, então chegava a conclusão de que tudo valia a pena.

Emily estava cada dia mais esperta, já pronunciava muitas palavras com clareza, e Sam tinha que admitir que Dean também o havia surpreendido. Era extremamente dedicado e carinhoso com ela, além de disciplinado, o que surpreendia mais ainda.

Quando Sam foi até a escola buscar Emily, Dean já estava lá, com ela no colo, encostado no capô do Impala. Tinha algo diferente nele, que talvez Sam só não tivesse reparado antes. Dean estava mais magro, com um ar cansado.

- Esqueceu que hoje é quarta feira? – Sam reclamou com Dean, e Emily assim que o viu, se jogou em seus braços. – Oi minha bonequinha!

- Não, eu não esqueci. Mas o único jeito de eu conseguir conversar pessoalmente com você, é te raptando aqui. – Dean deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Engraçadinho!

- Eu só estava sem ter o que fazer, e como não nos falamos desde aquele lamentável episódio lá no seu apartamento...

- Lamentável episódio? – Sam gargalhou. – Vocês provavelmente teriam se matado se eu não chegasse naquela hora.

- Qual é, Sam? Eu teria acabado com aquele idiota em dois minutos. Desculpe, sem querer ofender o seu namoradinho. – Dean ironizou.

- Ele não é mais meu "namoradinho", Dean! – Sam usou o mesmo tom.

- Não mesmo? – Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não.

- Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que você se livrou mesmo daquela mala!

- Dean, dá pra não exagerar?

- Ah, ok. Me desculpe!

- E o que há com você? – Sam de repente ficou sério.

- Comigo?

- É, você está... não sei, parece cansado. Não está doente, está?

- Se eu estivesse doente, você iria cuidar de mim? – Dean tentou parecer sério e Sam deu risadas.

- Você não perde a piada, não é mesmo?

- Eu estou bem, Sam. Não se preocupe.

- Claro, porque é seu trabalho cuidar de mim, e não eu de você, não é?

- Yep!

- Acho que o velho Dean está mesmo de volta. – Sam falou sorrindo, mais para si mesmo do que para alguém ouvir.

- O que?

- Nada! Então, qual é a sua idéia? Pizza?

- Como você adivinhou?

- Você é bem previsível, Dean! – Sam falou, entrando no carro.

- Eu não sou nada previsível, Sam!

- Você é sim!

- Não sou! – Dean ainda teimou, e os dois caíram na gargalhada dentro do carro, com Emy os acompanhando.

Saindo dali, foram ao apartamento de Sam. Pediram pizza e tomaram cervejas, mas Sam não deixou Dean tomar mais que duas, pois teria que dirigir depois.

Enquanto Emily brincava na sala, os dois conversaram muito, lembrando e rindo de alguns fatos de sua infância, e Dean zombando do quanto Sam era um moleque mimado e irritante.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse voltado para antes de ficarem juntos, quando apenas curtiam a companhia um do outro, sem compromisso. A conversa só ficou um pouco tensa quando Dean tocou em um assunto um tanto delicado para Sam...

- E como anda a procura por emprego? Já tem algo em vista?

- Uma droga, Dean. Eu não imaginei que fosse tão difícil encontrar outro emprego.

- Está tão difícil assim? Eu achei que você arranjaria outro emprego em dois dias. Afinal quem não contrataria você?

- Para de puxar o meu saco, Dean! Cara, isso é frustrante... É a segunda entrevista que eu faço, em que estava tudo certo, e no final não me contrataram.

- E te disseram o por que?

- Não, só que o cargo já foi preenchido. - Sam falou desanimado.

- Sam, não por nada, mas por que você largou o seu emprego, afinal? Você não estava para ser promovido?

- Estava, mas o preço era muito alto pra continuar lá.

- E qual era o preço? – Dean perguntou, estranhando.

- Sentar no colo do patrão. – Sam riu sem humor. – Literalmente.

- O que? Você quer dizer que... Aquele velho tarado, filho da puta! – Dean deu um soco em cima da mesa.

- Não é o velho, Dean! É o filho dele, Gerry, que assumiu a empresa há pouco tempo.

- Mas que canalha! Mas você não transou com ele, transou?

- Dean! – Sam arregalou os olhos, indignado.

- Desculpe, mas... O que ele te propôs, na verdade?

- Um fim de semana com ele na casa de campo, e eu poderia escolher o cargo que eu quisesse. Tentador, não? – Sam ironizou.

- E aí você pediu demissão?

- Pedi. Ou você acha que eu deveria ter aceitado a promoção? – Sam falou brincando.

- Como se eu não conhecesse o seu caráter, Sam.

- É, mas ter caráter não ajuda nada em conseguir outro emprego, acredite!

- Meio cedo pra você desanimar, não é?

- Eu sei, mas... É estranho. Quero dizer, estava tudo certo para eu ser contratado, e... Pôrra!

- É estranho mesmo. Você tem toda razão. – Dean ficou matutando...

Já estava ficando tarde, e Dean voltou para casa com Emily. A noite tinha sido muito agradável, fazia tempo que Dean não via Sam tão leve, e sorrindo daquela forma. Dean também se sentia revigorado e esperançoso, não queria avançar o sinal, daria todo o tempo de que Sam precisasse. Mas lá no fundo podia sentir que Sam estava mais aberto, e quem sabe com o tempo conseguisse conquistar a sua confiança novamente.

Na semana seguinte, Sam saiu para mais uma entrevista de emprego. No final da tarde estava voltando para casa, frustrado, e caminhava distraído pela calçada quando foi surpreendido por ninguém menos que Gerry, que parou o carro ao seu lado na rua.

- Sam! Hey Sam! – Gerry o chamou, ainda sentado dentro do carro. – Sam, por favor? Eu preciso falar com você, me dá cinco minutos do seu tempo, ok?

- Gerry, eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você.

- Eu sei que fiz besteira, Sam. Só quero consertar tudo, ok? Entra no carro, Sam! Por favor?

- Não Gerry. Definitivamente, eu não vou entrar no seu carro. – Sam falou decidido.

- Ok, eu entendo. Então nós podemos conversar em um local público. Vamos, eu te pago uma cerveja no bar aqui em frente.

Mesmo contra a vontade, Sam acabou cedendo, não via problemas em conversar com ele por alguns minutos num local público, então sentaram em uma mesa, e Gerry pediu duas cervejas.

Gerry começou contando algumas coisas sem importância, como se fossem velhos amigos, então Sam logo o cortou, porque estava sem paciência para ouvir suas bobagens.

- Fale logo o que você quer, Gerry, que eu não tenho tempo a perder.

- Ok. Eu quero me desculpar, Sam. E pedir que você volte para a empresa.

Sam apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Voltar para a empresa?

- Sim, e não seja orgulhoso, eu sei que você continua desempregado.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Isso não vem ao caso, eu tenho minhas fontes.

- Você anda me seguindo?

- Claro que não, Sam! Cara, eu só quero que você volte para a empresa, só isso.

- Eu consigo outra coisa, nem que eu tenha que trabalhar de faxineiro em algum lugar, mas eu não volto a trabalhar com você.

- Você não entendeu, Sam. Você não vai conseguir nem vaga de faxineiro em algum lugar, enquanto eu não quiser. – Gerry sorriu com sarcasmo.

- O que?

- Esta foi o que? A sua terceira tentativa frustrada de emprego? Você não imaginou mesmo que havia algo de errado? Quem não contrataria você, Sam?

- Você é um maldito, Gerry! O que foi que você fez?

- Eu? Nada! Apenas deixei algumas informações com a minha secretária, caso alguém ligasse para a empresa pedindo informações suas.

- Que tipo de informações? – Sam perguntou, de repente sentindo sua mente embaralhada, como se a voz de Gerry estivesse longe, muito longe...

- Do tipo... que você teve que deixar a empresa por ter assediado o seu patrão. O que você acha? Alguém vai te contratar depois disso? – Gerry deu risadas – O que houve Sammy? Você ficou mudo de repente? Está passando mal, por acaso? Está se sentindo meio... tonto e com a visão embaçada? – Gerry deu risadas.

- Garçom? Traga a conta pra mim, por favor? O meu amigo aqui é fraco pra bebidas. – Gerry falou com extrema simpatia, sorrindo e piscando para o garçom.

Depois de pagar a conta, Gerry apoiou Sam em seu ombro e praticamente o carregou até o carro.

- x -

Sam abriu os olhos, incomodado pela claridade, e não conseguiu perceber onde estava. Ainda sentia-se tonto, não conseguia pensar direito, e sua visão estava desfocada. Fechou os olhos novamente, esperando o mal estar passar, e só quando acordou novamente, percebeu que estava amarrado em uma cama, pelos pulsos e tornozelos.

O desespero se abateu sobre ele, quando se lembrou de ter estado com Gerry no bar. Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali, mas com certeza Gerry tinha colocado algo em sua bebida.

Gritou por socorro, mas sua voz quase não saía. A casa parecia estar vazia, Sam podia ouvir um barulho, que se não estivesse ficando louco, só poderia ser o barulho do mar.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar em volta, estava em um quarto não muito grande, onde havia uma cama de casal, na qual estava amarrado, uma cômoda e uma poltrona.

Sam se esforçou o máximo, tentando soltar suas mãos, mas era impossível. Sentiu um frio na barriga, pensando no que Gerry estaria planejando, que com certeza, boa coisa não seria.

Não conseguiu evitar de pensar em Dean neste momento, de como ele sempre salvava a situação quando Sam se metia em encrencas. Mas agora, estava tudo ferrado, Dean com certeza não sentiria a sua falta até o final de semana, quando deveria aparecer para ver Emily.

Seu coração apertou ao pensar nos dois. Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora que o "seu Dean" tinha voltado, e que estava com esperanças de voltarem a viver juntos os três novamente?

Sam sentiu medo ao pensar que Gerry podia ser algum tipo de psicopata, e que talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver Dean e Emily novamente.

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, quando Sam ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo.

- Olha só... quem voltou para nós! – Gerry sorria divertido. – Finalmente!

- O que você quer, Gerry? – Sam falou num fio de voz.

- O que eu quero? Oras... você sabe o que eu quero! Aquilo que você sempre me negou, Sammy.

- Eu não quero nada com você, seu sádico, me solta daqui! – Sam esbravejou, tentando desesperadamente se soltar.

- Você vai querer, Sam. Você vai querer... E pare de tentar se soltar porque você não vai conseguir. E eu não quero que você machuque esse seu corpinho delicioso, porque quando você me quiser... eu quero que esteja inteiro.

Gerry sentou na cama, e passou sua mão pelo rosto de Sam, secando suas lágrimas.

Sam virou o rosto, tentando inutilmente se esquivar do toque de suas mãos.

- Me solta, Gerry. Você acha que vai conseguir se safar se fizer algo comigo? Daqui a pouco a polícia vai estar me procurando, e eles não vão demorar pra chegar até você.

Gerry deu risadas.

- E você acha mesmo que eu não me certifiquei de tudo antes? Em primeiro lugar, hoje é quarta feira, Sam. E você foi buscar a sua querida Emily na escola ontem, porque hoje você não poderia. Isso quer dizer que o seu amado irmãozinho não vai sentir a sua falta até o final de semana. E isso nos dá o que? Três dias?

Agora Sam estava mesmo ficando desesperado... o desgraçado tinha cuidado de todos os detalhes. E provavelmente tinha razão, ninguém iria notar sua falta até o fim de semana.

- O Dean vai perceber, e vai colocar você na cadeia, seu filho da puta! – Sam falou, mesmo sabendo que isso era algo impossível.

- Olha só, Sam... eu vou facilitar tudo pra você. Nós podemos tornar esta sua estadia aqui algo muito divertido... pra nós dois, basta você colaborar.

- Colaborar? O que você é afinal? Algum maníaco sexual?

- Não, Sammy... E eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- Nada que eu não queira? Então me solta, por favor? Eu não quero ficar aqui! – Sam implorava, desesperado.

Gerry desceu a mão pelo seu pescoço e pelo peito, então a enfiou por baixo da camisa de Sam, e passou a acariciar seu abdômen e em seguida seus mamilos. Sua outra mão começou a apertar e massagear o membro de Sam por cima do jeans, e Sam se amaldiçoou por seu corpo ser tão puto, e responder aos estímulos do desgraçado.

- Está vendo só? Você já está começando a gostar. – Gerry se divertiu, sentindo o membro de Sam endurecer com os seus toques.

- Eu não estou gostando, seu retardado, para com isso! Eu tenho nojo de você!

- Não, você não tem. Eu aposto que em menos de um dia você vai estar implorando pra fazer amor comigo. Exatamente do jeito que eu quero... com o seu consentimento, Sam. Eu não sou um estuprador, afinal.

- Você é um maníaco, Gerry! Me solta! – Sam ainda se debatia, tentando se livrar.

- Hoje você não vai ceder mesmo, não é amor? Eu volto pela manhã, vou deixar você sozinho, pensando a respeito. Saiba que se você colaborar, e se entregar por livre e espontânea vontade, o seu suplício termina mais cedo, e você poderá voltar para o seu querido irmãozinho.

* * *

Continua...

Vou contar um segredinho pra vocês... Incertezas II está chegando ao fim! *chora*.

Beijinhos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Incertezas II - capítulo 16**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Depois de buscar Emily na escola, Dean voltou para casa com uma sensação estranha, sem saber do que se tratava. Deu banho na sua filhota e preparou seu jantar, para depois brincarem até a hora de dormir. Depois de colocar Emily na cama, Dean foi se deitar, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono, pois se sentia angustiado, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sam, no quanto a sua vida era vazia sem ele. A sua sorte era ter Emily ao seu lado agora, ocupando a maior parte do seu tempo, senão não conseguiria suportar a falta que seu irmão fazia. Era como se tivesse um buraco no peito, como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço do seu corpo.

Sam fazia parte da sua vida inteira, não tinha uma lembrança feliz em que Sam não estivesse incluído. Era doce, sincero, sensato. Desde criança, era sempre nele que Dean buscava conforto, carinho, amor. Era com ele que compartilhava os melhores e os piores momentos da sua vida, tinha sido com ele que dividira a dor pela perda de sua mãe, um momento tão doloroso para ambos. Foi com ele que Dean aprendeu a amar de verdade, a se entregar de corpo e alma, foi com ele que Dean aprendeu a ser pai, e a amar incondicionalmente.

Com estes pensamentos, Dean acabou pegando no sono, mas ao despertar pela manhã, a sensação de angústia ainda tomava conta do seu peito. Foi verificar Emily, que estava dormindo tranquilamente, então tentou ligar para Sam, mas seu celular parecia estar desligado. Em seguida ligou para John, que depois de um longo tempo, atendeu ao telefone.

- Pai? Por que esta demora toda em atender? - Dean falou rispidamente.

- Dean? Você já viu que horas são? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - John falou entre um bocejo e outro.

- Não, eu só... Está tudo bem com você, não está?

- Sim, fora você ter me acordado as cinco e pouco da manhã, o restante está tudo bem.

- Você tem notícias do Sam? Sabe se ele está em casa?

- Não sei, eu não falei com ele depois do fim de semana, mas ele deve estar em casa sim. Já tentou ligar pra ele?

- Sim, mas cai na caixa postal. Eu deixei mensagem, de qualquer jeito.

- Qual é o problema, Dean? - John perguntou, estranhando a sua reação.

- Nada não, pai. É só... aquela sensação. Pode não ser nada, mas... Você pode vir aqui ficar com a Emy? Eu vou dar uma passadinha no apartamento do Sam, só pra ter certeza.

- Ok, em vinte minutos eu estou aí. - John nunca duvidava das "sensações" que Dean tinha desde criança, principalmente quando se tratava de Sam, ele sempre estava certo. Parecia algum tipo de sexto sentido.

- Valeu, pai!

Dean chegou no apartamento de Sam e tocou a campainha várias vezes, sem resposta. Como ainda tinha uma cópia da chave, abriu a porta e entrou, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Foi até o quarto, mas para sua surpresa Sam não estava ali. A cama estava arrumada, então Dean teve certeza que Sam não dormira em casa aquela noite.

- Sammy, seu safado! – Dean bufou, discando o número de Ryan.

- Alô! – Ryan atendeu de mau humor.

- Eu quero falar com o Sam. – Dean falou sem paciência.

- Dean? Você não está ligando para o número errado?

- Sem conversa fiada, Ryan, passa pra ele, por favor?

- O Sam não está mais comigo há séculos, Dean! Mas o que foi, perdeu o seu irmãozinho? – Ryan riu com sarcasmo.

- Eu não estou com paciência pra isso agora, ok? Alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar? Ele não dormiu em casa ontem.

- Você está falando sério? Quero dizer... está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- É só uma... Pode rir! Mas é uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse algo de errado, eu sei lá. Só queria falar com ele pra ter certeza que está tudo bem.

- Ok, eu não faço idéia de onde ele esteja, mas vou ligar pra uns amigos pra saber se alguém o viu. Qualquer novidade eu te ligo, Dean. - Ryan parou com o sarcasmo quando percebeu que Dean estava realmente preocupado.

- Valeu!

- E Dean, me liga se você o encontrar.

Dean desligou o telefone e andou de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento de Sam. Deveria se sentir aliviado por ele não estar com Ryan, mas não estava, sua aflição só aumentou ainda mais.

Pegou seu celular mais uma vez, e ligou para Bobby, Jess, Nate, e ninguém tinha visto Sam desde o dia anterior. Era absolutamente normal um cara com vinte e três anos passar a noite fora de casa, mas não Sam. Ele era sempre muito certinho, e não era o tipo que ia pra cama com alguém por uma noite só. Pelo menos até onde Dean sabia. Se bem que com dezessete anos ele... Bom, Dean decidiu não pensar mais nisso.

Seu sexto sentido nunca falhava quando se tratava de Sam. Tinha algo de errado, disso ele tinha certeza.

Seu celular tocou, e Dean atendeu rapidamente, era Nate.

- Dean, o Jack viu o Sam ontem no fim da tarde, mas você não vai gostar, ele estava entrando num bar com o Gerry.

- O que?

- Pois é, eu também estranhei. Será que ele... Não, eu conheço o Sam, ele não passaria a noite com aquele canalha.

- Espera aí, Nate. Você sabe qual era o bar?

- Sim, fica na esquina da quinta avenida. Você vai até lá?

- Sim, já estou indo.

- Me liga se tiver novidades.

- Ok, eu ligo sim, e obrigado!

Dean saiu em disparada em direção ao bar. Seu coração batia disparado, precisava ter notícias de Sam, senão acabaria enlouquecendo. Desde criança, seu irmão sempre teve uma certa propensão para se meter em confusões.

Dean entrou no bar e foi falar com o atendente no balcão, para o qual mostrou uma foto de Sam, e perguntou se ele esteve ali na noite anterior. O sujeito chamou o garçom que estava na cozinha, e mostrou a foto a ele.

- Ele esteve aqui com um amigo ontem, mas eles saíram cedo. Ele tinha passado um pouco da conta, e o cara teve quase que arrastá-lo pra fora do bar.

- Sabe pra onde eles foram?

- Não, o cara só pagou a conta e não disse mais nada.

- E enquanto eles estiveram aqui, você não notou nada de estranho?

- Não, eles sentaram ali e conversaram um pouco, pediram cervejas, nada de estranho.

- Ok, obrigado.

Dean saiu dali e foi direto para a empresa de Gerry. Subiu com o elevador, e foi entrando na sala da diretoria sem esperar por convite. A secretária ainda correu atrás dele, mas não conseguiu impedí-lo a tempo.

Assim que entrou no escritório, Dean deu de cara com o Sr. Joshua, que o olhava assustado.

- Dean? O que você faz aqui? Aconteceu algo com o Sam? – Joshua perguntou preocupado.

- Eu... eu estou procurando pelo seu filho... pelo Gerry. Onde ele está? – Dean falou, ofegante.

- Ele tirou uns dias de folga, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu preciso de um endereço. O senhor sabe pra onde ele foi?

- Não, eu não sei. Por que eu saberia?

- O senhor não está entendendo, eu... – Dean socou a parede e encostou a testa nela, sem saber o que fazer.

- Calma, Dean. Você não está bem, eu vou pedir um copo d'água.

- Eu não preciso de água! Eu preciso do Sam! O Gerry, ele...

- O que o Gerry tem a ver com o Sam? Eu não estou entendendo.

- O Sammy desapareceu! E foi visto ontem a noite saindo do bar com o Gerry. Ele já ferrou com a vida do Sam uma vez, e eu tenho certeza que ele tem algo a ver com este sumiço.

- Ele ferrou com a vida do Sam? Como assim?

- Ele ofereceu qualquer cargo nesta empresa, se o Sam passasse um final de semana com ele. Aquele tarado, filho de uma puta! Ele deve ter embebedado o Sam pra passar a noite com ele, ou algo pior.

- Espera, então... Eu não sabia disso, me disseram que o Sam pediu demissão para trabalhar em outra empresa, eu nem quis acreditar, mas...

- Ele ainda deve ter aprontado mais algo, porque o Sam não conseguiu outro emprego depois que saiu daqui. E então, onde eu posso encontrá-lo?

- Dean, eu sinto muito, mas não sei pra onde ele foi. Ele viajou de carro, não tem como rastrear.

- Tem algum lugar que ele costuma ir, tipo algum lugar mais retirado, ou algo assim?

- Nós temos uma casa de campo, outra no lago, e uma na praia, que ficam bem isoladas, mas espera... eu vou tentar ligar pra ele primeiro.

O Sr. Joshua tentou ligar várias vezes para Gerry, mas o celular estava desligado.

- Eu não posso acreditar, você só pode estar ficando louco, o meu filho não faria uma coisa dessas. – O velho resmungava sozinho.

- Ele fez, Sr. Joshua, ele fez. E eu tenho certeza que ele está envolvido no desaparecimento do Sam.

- Você chamou a polícia?

- Não, porque ele não está desaparecido nem a vinte e quatro horas ainda, não iria adiantar. Mas vamos, eu preciso dos endereços. Ele deve ter levado o Sam para algum desses três lugares.

- x -

Sam acordou pela manhã com a boca seca e o corpo todo dolorido. Passara praticamente a noite inteira em claro, se debatendo na cama, e só quando já estava quase amanhecendo conseguiu pegar no sono, vencido pelo cansaço.

Olhou ao redor, e viu que Gerry não estava no quarto, esta seria uma ótima oportunidade para fugir dali, se tivesse um meio de se soltar. Forçou as mãos e os tornozelos em vão, então acabou desistindo da tentativa.

Sua única esperança era de que Gerry caísse em si e resolvesse soltá-lo, mas era algo praticamente impossível. Sam resolveu então que teria que lutar com as armas que tinha.

Depois de alguns minutos, Gerry apareceu no quarto, e Sam teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava drogado, ou algo assim.

- Então Sammy... Pensou melhor na minha proposta?

- Gerry, você precisa me soltar. Meus braços e pernas já estão dormentes por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição.

- Soltar? – Gerry riu – Eu não posso te soltar, querido. Mas você quer alguma outra coisa? Água talvez?

- Sim. Por favor. – A sede era tanta, que Sam não podia dar uma de orgulhoso agora.

Gerry pegou uma garrafinha e levou até os lábios de Sam, o ajudando a levantar a cabeça para poder beber. Um pouco de água escorreu pelo seu queixo, e Gerry lambeu, deixando Sam enojado.

- Eu ainda estou esperando pela sua resposta, amor. Que tal a gente se divertir um pouquinho, hein?

- Você não vai desistir mesmo, não é?

- Não, eu não vou desistir. Agora que chegamos até aqui...

- Mas você... não vai me machucar, vai? - Sam usou o seu melhor olhar de coitadinho.

- Claro que não, benzinho... Eu vou fazer você gritar, mas de prazer... só de prazer. - Gerry sorria de forma maliciosa.

- E depois você vai me deixar ir? Promete?

- Prometo. Depois que você for meu, eu mesmo levo você de volta para Stanford.

- Ok, eu vou fazer suas vontades. Na verdade eu sempre tive uma certa curiosidade... Você até que é bem atraente. – Sam sorriu da forma mais sacana possível, o olhando de cima em baixo.

- E por que nunca deixou eu me aproximar? Por que fugiu de mim daquele jeito?

- É que o Dean, sabe... ele é muito ciumento, se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa, iria tentar machucar você. O ciúme dele chega a ser doentio.

- Bom, agora o Dean não está por aqui, não é? – Gerry falou enquanto abria os botões da camisa de Sam.

- Não, mas ele já deve estar me procurando.

- Não Sam, ele só vai sentir sua falta no fim de semana.

- Gerry, eu conheço o Dean. Ele já deve ter ligado um milhão de vezes para o meu celular e deve estar feito louco atrás de mim. – Sam mentiu – E ele não vai demorar a desconfiar de você.

Gerry pareceu ligeiramente nervoso, sem saber o que fazer.

- Deixa eu ligar pra ele, Gerry. Só uma ligação pra deixá-lo despreocupado.

- Nem pensar, Sam! Quem me garante que você não vai me entregar?

- Eu ligo na sua frente. Eu posso inventar que viajei com alguém, e que só volto na segunda. Assim nós ainda teremos o final de semana para aproveitar este lugar.

- Eu não sei...

- É o único jeito de garantir que ele não venha me procurar, acredite.

- Sam, eu estou sendo tolerante com você, agora qualquer gracinha, qualquer palavra suspeita que você disser, pode ter certeza de que vai se arrepender amargamente.

- Eu não vou tentar nada, Gerry. Eu não seria tão estúpido. Você pode soltar as minhas mãos?

Mesmo contrariado, Gerry acabou soltando e entregando o celular de Sam, para que este ligasse para Dean.

Sam sentou na cama e discou o número de Dean, torcendo para que ele atendesse. Estava nervoso, mas se esforçou o máximo para manter o controle, pois teria que parecer calmo.

- Sam? É você mesmo? Onde foi que você se meteu? Eu estou feito louco atrás de você, moleque! Não faz mais isso comigo! Você está bem? – Dean falava sem parar, tinha desespero na voz, o que fez Sam sentir vontade de chorar, seu irmão estava mesmo procurando por ele.

- Hey Dean! Eu estou ótimo. Na verdade só liguei pra que você avise ao John que eu vou passar uns dias fora.

- Uns dias fora? Avisar o John? Que conversa é essa, Sam?

- Eu acabei encontrando com um velho amigo da faculdad, e vou passar uns dias com ele na praia. Você sabe que eu adoro praia, não é Dean? – Sam forçou uma risadinha, e Dean entendeu o recado, afinal Sam nunca gostou de praia desde criança, quando voltou de uma cheio de micoses por causa da areia.

- Sam, você está com o Gerry, não está? Eu sei que você saiu com ele do bar ontem.

- Sim, isso mesmo.

- Ele está aí do seu lado?

- Aham.

- Ele te machucou?

- Não, eu estou bem. São só férias, Dean. Eu estou desempregado mesmo. – Sam tentava disfarçar para que Gerry não percebesse nada.

- Você disse que estão na praia, você consegue ouvir o mar daí onde você está?

- Sim. Bastante.

- Sam, só tenta manter a calma, e não deixe ele te machucar, ok? Faça o que for preciso pra ficar bem, eu vou te encontrar e te tirar daí, Sammy, eu prometo!

- Eu sei... e até mais, Dean. Se cuida! – Sam desligou, porque Gerry já estava gesticulando ao seu lado, furioso.

- Era só para avisá-lo e não ficar pepeando!

- Foi o que eu fiz! – Sam fez a maior cara de inocente.

- Então, agora chega de enrolação, vamos logo ao que interessa, Sam. - Gerry já ia partindo pra cima dele, quando Sam o interrompeu.

- Espera! – Sam precisava ganhar tempo – Eu... Eu estou todo dolorido, e preciso de um banho.

- Banho? Deixa de frescura, Sam!

- Frescura não, eu... Você me deixou amarrado a noite inteira, e eu acabei urinando nas calças. – Sam fingiu constrangimento.

- Ah, é mesmo, eu nem me lembrei disso... Eu vou pegar uma toalha, e... Bom, eu não vou ter roupas que te sirvam, mas você pode usar um roupão por enquanto. Para o que nós vamos fazer, você não vai precisar de roupas mesmo. – Gerry sorriu malicioso, deixando Sam ainda mais nervoso. – Venha, vamos lá para o outro quarto.

Gerry soltou as amarras, e por um instante Sam pensou em avançar nele e tentar lutar para escapar dali. Mas sabia que seria inútil, e sua situação só iria piorar. Ainda se sentia muito fraco e meio grogue devido as drogas ingeridas na noite anterior. Isso sem contar que Gerry era muito mais forte que ele.

Gerry o levou até a sua suíte na casa. O quarto era imenso e muito luxuoso. Sam se encaminhou para o banheiro, fechando a porta, mas se amaldiçoou quando viu que estava sem a chave.

De qualquer forma tirou suas roupas e entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro. A água quente relaxava os seus músculos, doloridos pela má posição em que dormira. De certa forma o banho era reconfortante, mas Sam se encostou na parede e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

Precisava ganhar tempo, se Dean conseguisse o endereço, que Sam não fazia idéia de onde ficava, provavelmente levaria algumas horas para chegar até ali. Como conseguiria enrolar Gerry por tanto tempo? – Sam pensou desesperado. E seu desespero aumentou mais ainda ao pensar que Gerry poderia fazer algo contra Dean, e isso Sam não aguentaria.

A alegria de Sam durou pouco, depois de alguns minutos Gerry estava batendo na porta, e Sam sentiu vontade de morrer nesta hora, quando a realidade o atingiu novamente.

- Ei, princesa, se você demorar muito, eu não vou resistir e vou acabar entrando aí, pra te fazer companhia, você quer? – Gerry provocou.

- Não, eu já vou sair.

Sam bufou e desligou o chuveiro. Não sabia mais o que fazer para manter o desgraçado longe por mais tempo. Saiu do banheiro vestindo o roupão que Gerry havia lhe dado, e ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha.

- Sammy... você não imagina o quanto fica sexy deste jeito. – Gerry comentou, deixando Sam ainda mais nervoso.

- Eu ainda me sinto meio... zonzo. O que você me deu ontem a noite? – Sam sentou na beirada da cama, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Foi só um calmante leve, você já vai se sentir melhor, baby. – Ryan passou a mão por sua coxa e beijou seu pescoço, deixando Sam enojado.

Foi empurrando seu corpo devagar, para que se deitasse na cama, e Sam teve vontade de sair correndo dali, mas não tinha como fugir. Olhou em volta e escorregou seu corpo para a parte de cima da cama, até deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, e Gerry não perdeu tempo para deitar-se sobre ele.

Sam ainda estava vestindo o roupão, e pode sentir o membro duro de Gerry roçando sobre a sua coxa, então abriu mais as pernas para que ele pudesse se encaixar melhor entre elas. Assim que Gerry se empolgou e começou a tirar a própria calça, Sam alcançou com a mão direita o abajur que estava no criado mudo, e derrubou Gerry num golpe só.

Gerry caiu no chão, fora atingido na cabeça, e Sam ficou assustado ao ver sangue escorrendo da sua testa. Apenas verificou se ainda estava vivo, e passou a procurar pelas chaves da casa, mas nada encontrou nas roupas de Gerry. Sam procurou pelo quarto e depois desceu as escadas indo até a porta da saída, e viu que era pesada demais, e do jeito que estava se sentindo fraco, jamais conseguiria arrombá-la sem uma ferramenta adequada.

O desespero começou a aumentar, então Sam vasculhou toda a sala a procura das chaves, sem nada encontrar. Resolveu tentar as janelas, mas para sua decepção, eram janelas basculantes, e nem que tivesse cinco anos de idade conseguiria passar por elas.

Agora o pânico estava tomando conta, e Sam podia sentir suas mãos tremerem pelo nervosismo. Tinha conseguido se livrar de Gerry, mas não tinha como escapar dali. Lembrou então do celular, precisava ligar para Dean, afinal Gerry despertaria a qualquer momento, e ele poderia ter uma arma, Sam não sabia.

Subiu as escadas silenciosamente, estava com medo... muito medo. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas que embaçavam seus olhos. Entrou novamente no quarto onde Gerry estava estirado no chão, e passou a olhar em volta, procurando pelo celular. Olhou no armário e nas gavetas, passando para o criado mudo, quando sentiu Gerry puxar o seu tornozelo.

Sam caiu por cima da cama, mas logo levantou e correu para o andar de baixo, com Gerry no seu encalço. Quando chegou nos últimos degraus da escada, Gerry o alcançou novamente, o puxando pelo roupão, e Sam caiu novamente, batendo a cabeça na mesa de centro, antes de cair de bruços no chão.

- Você acha que vai escapar de mim, Sam? Quer fugir para onde? Hein? Esqueceu que nós estamos no meio do nada?

- Me solta, Gerry! Deixa eu ir embora, por favor? – Sam implorou, pois Gerry já estava deitado em cima dele, prendendo seus braços e o imobilizando.

- Então era tudo fingimento, não era? Seu cretino! – Gerry falou cheio de raiva, em seguida ergueu a cabeça de Sam pelos cabelos e socou seu rosto no chão por duas vezes seguidas.

Sam sentiu sua cabeça doer, e o sangue escorrer de seu nariz, então usou toda sua força para conseguir se livrar do corpo pesado de Gerry.

Com todo esforço, conseguiu se mover de baixo dele, e lhe deu uma cotovelada, o atingindo no estômago. Gerry partiu pra cima dele novamente e lutaram por alguns minutos, mas Sam estava fraco, e não resistiu por muito tempo. Logo Gerry o imobilizou novamente, desta vez deitando em cima do seu corpo, de frente para ele.

- Eu tentei fazer as coisas por bem, do seu jeito, Sam. Mas você me traiu, e agora as coisas vão ser um pouquinho diferentes. Eu já não ligo mais para o que você quer, não preciso mais da sua permissão. Você vai ser meu, e vai ser agora!

Gerry empurrou as penas de Sam para o lado, bruscamente, se encaixando entre elas, e tentou arrancar o roupão que Sam ainda vestia. Sam tentou se esquivar e recebeu uma cotovelada em seu rosto, o deixando ainda mais desnorteado. Quando Gerry voltou ao que estava fazendo, ouviu um baque na porta. Dean entrou por ela tão furioso que qualquer um teria medo da sua expressão. Agarrou Gerry pela camisa e o jogou contra o corrimão da escada, desferindo um soco atrás do outro em seu rosto e seu estômago, sem dar chances do outro se defender.

- Seu filho da puta, desgraçado! Quem você pensa que é pra tocar no meu irmão? – Dean continuava socando seu rosto sem piedade, até que Bobby entrou pela porta e o segurou. Quando Dean parou de bater, Gerry despencou no chão feito um saco de batatas, então Dean correu até Sam, que continuava deitado no chão, e tinha sangue em seu rosto.

- Sam! Sammy... olha pra mim! Sam, você está bem, Sam? Fala comigo, por favor! – Dean pedia, desesperado.

Sam abriu os olhos devagar, tentando focalizar sua visão, e sorriu miudamente ao se certificar que era Dean quem estava ali.

- De... Dean...

- Shhh... Não precisa dizer nada, só aguente firme, Sammy, a ambulância já deve estar chegando. – Dean falou, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

- Vo... você veio mesmo, Dean...

- É claro que eu vim, seu idiota! Quem mais iria salvar você? – Dean tentou rir, falhando terrivelmente. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi puxar Sam em seus braços e chorar feito uma criança.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**dandi-winchester: **O Sam é mesmo perseguido por coisas ruins, não é? Tadinho... Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Srta Laila:** Pois é, o Sammy foi sequestrado! Que autora malvada! rsrs. A fic está acabando sim, mas não desanime, vem outras por aí. Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Incertezas II - capítulo 17**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Dean andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital. Não tinha nenhuma notícia, nem de Sam, e nem de Bobby. Sentiu-se aliviado por ter ligado para o amigo e pedido ajuda, pois do jeito que havia encontrado Sam, Dean não iria conseguir ficar lá e resolver as coisas com a polícia. Confiava em Bobby e sabia que ele iria se sair bem com a missão.

Sam não parecia muito machucado, mas mesmo assim Dean não sossegaria antes de terem feito todos os exames.

Algum tempo depois, John e Bobby apareceram no hospital, querendo notícias de Sam.

- Ele está fazendo alguns exames, pai. Ainda não sei a extensão dos ferimentos.

- Mas afinal, como você descobriu onde ele estava? – John perguntou curioso.

- O velho Josh me deu três endereços. E quando o Sam me ligou, deixou bem claro que estava perto da praia, então eu não tive dúvidas, ele só poderia estar em San Francisco. O Gerry não foi lá muito esperto, o filho da puta. E por falar nele, como ficaram as coisas, Bobby?

- Ele foi detido, mas... Dean, você sabia que ele já esteve internado em uma clínica psiquiátrica?

- Mesmo?

- Sim, parece que já houve um caso, anos atrás, em que ele perseguiu um garoto, que só tinha dezessete anos. Então foi alegado insanidade mental, e ele foi internado em uma clínica, onde ficou por dois anos. Ele saiu de lá há menos de seis meses.

- Então, ele mal saiu do hospício, e o pai dele achou que ele estava apto a assumir uma empresa, e sozinho! O velho só pode ter ficado louco! – Dean socou a parede.

- Ele recebeu alta dos médicos, mas pelo jeito continua desequilibrado.

- Só me diz que ele vai ser preso, Bobby! Eu quero esse desgraçado longe do meu irmão!

- Ele vai voltar para o hospício, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Alguns anos. Acho que você não precisa mais se preocupar com ele, Dean. Ele vai para bem longe daqui.

Neste instante o médico apareceu na sala de espera, querendo falar com o responsável por Samuel Winchester.

- Mas e então doutor, como ele está? – Dean perguntou ansioso.

- Fisicamente ele está bem. Fizemos todos os exames necessários, e não tem nenhuma fratura, a batida com a cabeça foi superficial, nada foi afetado.

- Oh, graças a Deus! – Dean suspirou aliviado – Nós podemos vê-lo agora?

- Vocês podem entrar no quarto, mas ele foi sedado, e está dormindo neste momento.

- Sedado?

- Sim, ele estava muito nervoso e agitado, por isso lhe demos um calmante para que ele durma por algumas horas.

- Ah, ok. Acho que é melhor assim, doutor. Em que quarto ele está?

- Quarto 137. Só evitem aglomeração de pessoas lá dentro, ok? Vocês já podem ir vê-lo agora.

- Ok, obrigado doutor.

Dean saiu em disparada pelo corredor, e seu coração só se acalmou quando estava diante de Sam. Segurou sua mão, notando as marcas em seu pulso, devido a ter sido amarrado, e ficou o observando dormir. Mesmo dopado, seu sono não era tranquilo, e Dean ficou imaginando por quanto sofrimento Sam deveria ter passado nas mãos daquele infeliz. Logo o seu Sammy, que era tão sensível, não merecia ter passado por isso tudo, e Dean não se perdoava por não ter chegado antes ao local.

Depois que Bobby e John foram embora, Dean sentou ao lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça no próprio braço, e assim acabou pegando no sono, sem soltar a mão de Sam por um minuto sequer.

Sam despertou com o sol brilhando no quarto, e assim que se deu conta de onde estava, percebeu que Dean estava ali, segurando sua mão. Sam não resistiu e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos curtos, num leve carinho.

- Sam? Você... – Dean despertou, um tanto assustado – Meu Deus, eu acabei dormindo, me desculpe! Como você está?

- Está tudo bem, Dean. Na verdade eu acabei de acordar. Você passou a noite aqui sentado?

- Eu... é, eu passei.

- Deve estar desconfortável, não é? Você deveria ter ido pra casa, Dean. Não precisava passar a noite aqui.

- Não Sammy. Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sozinho. Eu prometo! Se eu não tivesse feito as burradas que eu fiz, se eu não tivesse afastado você de mim, nada disso teria acontecido, Sam. – Dean falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não acredito que você está se culpando por isso, Dean! Não tem nada a ver, será que você não entende?

- Eu só sei que devia ter cuidado melhor de você, Sam...

- Não Dean. Eu já sou bem crescidinho, e deveria saber me cuidar sozinho. Mas parece que tem um cartaz em neon nas minhas costas dizendo: Confusão, aqui!

Dean finalmente riu, pelo que Sam falou.

- Ou no seu traseiro.

- Sempre engraçadinho, não é? – Sam falou de mau humor.

- Ele te machucou?

- Só o que você pode ver no meu rosto. – Sam falou com tristeza. – Eu bati a cabeça quando caí.

- O que mais aconteceu lá? Ele te amarrou? Eu vi as marcas nos seus pulsos.

- Eu não quero falar nisso agora, Dean. – Sam estava visivelmente chateado.

- Ok. Eu entendo.

- Eu só quero ir pra casa.

- Assim que o médico te liberar.

- Eu quero ir agora! – Sam virou para o outro lado, e Dean não sabia o que dizer para confortá-lo, sabia que Sam estava chorando.

- Eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo, Sammy. Se você quiser falar, ou não, eu vou estar o tempo todo aqui.

No período da tarde o médico apareceu para vê-lo, e devido a sua insistência, acabou o liberando para ir para casa.

Sam entrou no carro sem dizer uma palavra, com o olhar vago, e nem mesmo ao ver Emily havia se animado, o que Dean estranhou.

- Sam, eu estive pensando, e... acho melhor você ficar alguns dias no meu apartamento.

- Não, eu quero ir para o meu, Dean. Não quero dar trabalho a ninguém.

- Não é trabalho algum, Sam. Deixa de ser cabeça dura!

- Dean...

- Ok, se você quer ir para o seu apartamento, tudo bem. Mas eu vou ficar lá com você. Eu não vou deixar você sozinho por enquanto, não adianta teimar, Sammy.

- Que saco, Dean! Me leva pra onde você quiser, então. Pra mim não faz diferença.

- Dean não falou nada, pois sabia que Sam não estava nada bem, então o levou para o seu apartamento.

- Eu vou deixar o meu quarto pra você. É maior, e mais confortável. Eu posso dormir na outra cama, no quarto Da Emily.

- Não, Dean. Se é pra eu ficar mesmo aqui, então você permanece no seu quarto. Vão ser só alguns dias mesmo. – Sam parecia incomodado.

- Ok. Eu não vou teimar com você, Sam. Mas se mudar de idéia, ou se não quiser ficar sozinho durante a noite, pode ficar a vontade, ta? Você bancar o teimoso agora não vai ajudar em nada, acredite! O John vai ficar aqui, enquanto eu vou até o seu apartamento buscar algumas roupas. Tem algo mais de que você precise?

- Não, nada.

- Ok. Eu já vou passar na farmácia pra comprar seus remédios, mas não demoro.

Dean saiu com o coração apertado. Quando Sam se fechava desta forma, é porque as coisas não estavam nada bem. Foi buscar as roupas e objetos pessoais de Sam, depois passou na farmácia, e logo voltou para casa, encontrando John na sala, com ar preocupado.

- Como ele está? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estive fora?

- Não aconteceu nada, mas... É isso que me preocupa. Ele está lá deitado na cama, com o olhar vago, sem dizer uma palavra. Está entrando em depressão, talvez?

Dean se sentou no sofá, de frente para John, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos.

- O médico falou que é isso normal, devido ao trauma, mas eu também estou preocupado. O Sam sempre tem que falar o que sente, e agora... Ele está se fechando, não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Você acha que ele foi...

- Não, pai. Graças a Deus não houve violência sexual. O médico me garantiu. Acho que eu cheguei antes que o desgraçado fizesse alguma coisa.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Se precisar de algo, é só me ligar. Eu fiz sopa, mas o Sam não quis comer. A Emy já dormiu, você pode ir descansar se quiser.

- Obrigado, pai!

John foi embora e Dean foi até o quarto de Emily ver Sam. Não quis perturbá-lo, então ficou apenas alguns minutos o observando da porta. Parecia agitado, não tinha o sono tranquilo.

Dean voltou para a cozinha, mas também estava sem fome, então foi tomar um banho e se deitou na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Não conseguia desligar seus pensamentos, queria poder arrancar todo o sofrimento de dentro do seu irmãozinho. Tudo que queria era vê-lo feliz novamente.

Já era madrugada, e Dean ainda não tinha pegado no sono quando ouviu passos, e pode ver o vulto de Sam no escuro, se aproximando da cama. Dean fingiu estar dormindo, e Sam entrou bem quietinho, e se deitou ao seu lado. Apenas levantou o cobertor em silêncio, e se aconchegou deitado de costas para Dean, que o abraçou pela cintura, sem dizer nada.

Dean decidiu respeitar seu silêncio. Talvez Sam só precisasse se sentir protegido, seguro. E Dean ficou feliz pelo fato de Sam ter buscado este conforto perto dele. Era um sinal de que sua confiança já não estava mais tão abalada.

Quando Sam acordou pela manhã, ficou envergonhado ao ver Dean ali ao seu lado, o observando.

- Dean... Desculpe eu ter vindo pra cá, eu...

- Tudo bem, Sammy. Foi até bom ter companhia, a noite estava fria pra caramba! – Dean falou brincando, tentando quebrar o gelo, pois Sam parecia desconfortável com isso. – O que você vai querer pro café?

- Nada. Eu não estou com fome.

- Você não comeu nada desde que saiu do hospital, Sam. Deste jeito vai ter que acabar voltando pra lá.

- Dean...

- Eu vou preparar umas torradas com requeijão, do jeito que você gosta. E você vai comer sim! Agora vá pro chuveiro que o seu café vai estar pronto quando terminar.

Sam bufou, mas obedeceu, indo tomar um banho. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e se sentia um pouco grogue por causa dos remédios. Não tinha vontade para nada, só queria ficar deitado na cama, quieto, sem ser incomodado por ninguém.

Uma semana se passou, e Sam ainda continuava na mesma. Passava o dia inteiro no quarto, não havia saído do apartamento nem uma vez, apenas ficava lá, isolado e no mais absoluto silêncio. Só falava quando Dean lhe perguntava alguma coisa, e mesmo assim eram sempre respostas monossilábicas.

Dean já não sabia o que fazer. Nem John, nem Bobby, nem seus amigos, e nem mesmo Emily conseguia fazê-lo falar ou se descontrair.

Dean sabia que precisava fazer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de afastar Sam ainda mais.

Na quinta feira pela manhã, Dean resolveu fazer mais uma tentativa.

- Vamos lá, Sam! Está um sol maravilhoso lá fora. Você precisa sair desta cama.

- Me deixa em paz, Dean! - Sam enfiou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Não deixo não. De hoje você não escapa. Vamos lá, Sammy! Vem comigo, vamos levar a Emy pra escola, e você vai comigo pra oficina. Depois que eu atender um cliente, nós vamos dar umas voltas por aí. O que você me diz?

- Eu não quero, será que não dá pra entender? – Sam bufou.

- E o que você quer então? Passar o resto da vida enfiado neste quarto? Chega, Sam! Você precisa se levantar, tomar uma atitude, eu não estou te reconhecendo, cara! Eu sei que não é fácil o que você passou, mas...

- Sabe?

- Eu imagino, Sam. Mas então por que você não se abre comigo de uma vez? Eu sei que você não confia mais em mim, mas de qualquer jeito, eu ainda sou seu irmão, não sou?

Sam sentou na cama e voltou a ficar em silêncio, deixando Dean furioso.

- Ok! Eu desisto! – Dean falou e foi saindo.

- Eu confio em você, Dean! – Sam falou quando Dean já estava na porta.

- O que? – Dean parou no mesmo minuto.

- Eu confio em você. Eu só... eu... – Sam não conseguiu falar, e sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, começou a chorar.

- Dean voltou até a cama e o abraçou, abraçou forte e o deixou chorar em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Sammy, eu estou aqui. – Dean falou olhando em seus olhos e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Dean, eu não... Eu não transei com ele. – Sam falou um tanto envergonhado. – Você acredita em mim?

- É claro que eu acredito, Sam! Eu nunca duvidei de você. Ele te machucou?

- Não, ele... Ele deve ter me drogado, lá no bar. Deve ter colocado algo na minha bebida. Eu não lembro de ter saído de lá...

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Quando eu acordei, estava amarrado em uma cama. Eu tentei me soltar, mas não tinha como. Um tempo depois o Gerry apareceu no quarto, eu nem sabia onde estava, só podia ouvir o barulho do mar. Ele ficou falando umas coisas, ele queria que eu consentisse, sabe? E ele ficou passando a mão no meu corpo, eu fiquei com nojo, Dean! Eu fiquei com nojo...

- Já acabou, Sammy. Não fique assim, o pesadelo já acabou!

- Depois ele saiu e eu fiquei lá, amarrado naquela cama a noite inteira. Eu já não aguentava mais de tanta dor no meu corpo, por ficar amarrado na mesma posição, e ainda eu... eu mijei nas calças. – Sam falou envergonhado.

- O que?

- Pode rir, Dean. Você tem todo o direito. – Sam falou magoado.

- E por que eu riria? Cara, você mijava na cama até os dez anos de idade!

- Oito, Dean! E era só de vez em quando! Por que você tinha que lembrar disso? – Sam fez bico, e Dean não se aguentou, começando a rir, e logo Sam também começou, e ficaram os dois rindo até saírem lágrimas dos olhos.

- Mas e depois? Ele resolveu te soltar?

- Eu pensei que podia fugir de lá, então... aquela hora que eu te liguei, eu fingi que tinha entrado na dele, então pedi pra te ligar, senão você iria me procurar feito louco, e... Eu não sabia que você estava mesmo me procurando. Como você soube? Quero dizer, eu achei que você só fosse se dar conta no final de semana, quando eu não aparecesse pra ver a Emy.

- Eu sempre pressinto quando há algo de errado com você. A mamãe sempre dizia que era uma espécie de sexto sentido, sei lá. Só sei que eu senti uma aflição, e então fui te procurar. Eu estava desesperado, Sammy. Até pro Ryan eu liguei atrás de você. Enfim, um amigo do Nate tinha visto você entrando no bar com o Gerry, e eu fui até lá averiguar. Depois fui falar com o velho Josh e ele me deu uns endereços, e quando você mencionou a praia, eu não tive mais dúvidas.

- Dean, se você não... se você não chegasse aquela hora, ele...

- Você deu uma porrada e tanto na testa do filho da puta! Eu fiquei orgulhoso, maninho! – Dean tentou descontrair, não queria que Sam voltasse a se fechar.

- Eu o acertei com o abajur. Ele desmaiou, mas... eu não consegui fugir, não encontrei as chaves. Como você conseguiu arrombar aquela porta?

- Você não confia no super Dean? – Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas, se passando – Ok, o Bobby forçou com o pé de cabra, e eu meti o pé.

- O Bobby?

- Eu levei ele comigo, afinal não sabia pelo que esperar.

- Dean, eu... – Sam não conseguiu falar, estava com os olhos marejados novamente.

- Está tudo bem agora, Sam.

- Eu tive tanto medo de não ver você e a Emy nunca mais...

- Eu também senti muito medo de te perder, Sammy. Mas acabou. O pesadelo acabou, e a esta hora o desgraçado está onde nunca devia ter saído, num hospício.

- Por que estas coisas sempre acontecem comigo, Dean? Droga! Era um bar, estava cheio de gente, eu não imaginei que... É muita burrice minha!

- Não é burrice, Sam. Você pode até ser um pouco inocente as vezes, mas não burro.

- E como eu faço pra deixar de ser assim?

- Não faz nada, Sam. Esta é uma das melhores coisas que existem em você.

- Hmm. – Sam deu um sorrisinho – Você é suspeito pra falar, Dean.

- Mas é só a minha opinião que conta, não é?

Desta vez Sam riu com vontade.

- É, talvez.

- É bom ver você um pouquinho mais animado. Agora eu tenho que levar a Emily pra escola, que eu já estou atrasado pra atender um cliente que marcou cedo.

- Pode ir pra oficina, Dean. Eu apronto ela e a levo para a escola.

- Mesmo? Quero dizer, tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?

- Tenho sim. É um bom motivo pra eu sair desta cama, não é?

- Você está ficando preguiçoso, hein! – Dean falou brincando. – Eu já vou indo então. Qualquer coisa que precisar, liga pro meu celular.

Dean se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa. – Se cuida, Sam!

- Dean! – Sam falou quando Dean já estava na porta do quarto.

- Hmm?

- Obrigado por... por tudo o que você tem feito por mim.

- Nada, Sam. Você teria feito o mesmo por mim.

- Eu acho que eu nunca fiz nada por você, Dean. A não ser me meter em confusão pra você ter que me livrar. – Sam sorriu com tristeza.

- Nunca fez nada por mim? – Dean voltou e se sentou ao lado de Sam na cama – Você não faz idéia do quanto você já fez por mim, Sammy. Você sempre foi o maior incentivo pra eu me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Sempre esteve do meu lado, me apoiando. Mesmo quando você se afastou, e veio sozinho pra Stanford, eu sei que você fez isso mais por mim do que por você mesmo. Porque no fundo você sabia que eu também te amava da mesma forma, mas que eu não teria coragem de assumir um relacionamento na época.

- Dean...

- Você foi quem mais lutou por nós dois, Sam. Pelo nosso amor... Foi você quem teve coragem de enfrentar o John, e que me deu forças pra fazer o mesmo quando foi preciso. E mesmo quando a Emily chegou, e eu pirei... Foi você quem segurou as pontas, e continuou lutando por nós. E ainda quando eu fui um canalha, e te magoei de todas as formas possíveis, querendo tirar a Emily de você, ao invés de socar a minha cara, você foi lá e entregou ela pra mim, porque você sabia que eu precisava de um motivo pra me reerguer, e que eu só iria aprender a amá-la e a ser um pai de verdade se eu tivesse essa responsabilidade pra mim. E agora você vem com essa baboseira de nunca ter feito nada por mim?

- Você está atrasado, Dean. - Sam se levantou e engoliu o nó na garganta, se segurando para não chorar novamente.

- É, e você também. A Emy já está acordada na cama, e ela já deveria estar na escola a esta hora. – Dean também se levantou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando durante algum tempo.

Sam tinha algo no olhar que fazia Dean querer jogá-lo naquela cama e arrancar suas roupas, mas ao mesmo tempo Dean ficou receoso, avançar agora poderia colocar tudo a perder.

Sam estava muito abalado e sensível com tudo o que havia acontecido, e talvez fosse melhor esperar que ele mesmo tomasse a iniciativa de se aproximar.

Foi um momento muito rápido, mas quase mágico, quando Sam se aproximou devagar, chegando bem perto, e tocou o rosto de Dean com uma das mãos, para em seguida encostar seus lábios, num beijo tímido e suave. Dean quase não conseguiu acreditar, seu coração parecia que ia derreter neste momento. Logo Sam perdeu o medo e aprofundou o beijo, tocando a língua de Dean com a sua, mordendo de leve e sugando seu lábio inferior, explorando com vontade aquela boca tão conhecida e desejada.

Suas bocas ainda não haviam se separado quando ouviram Emily chamando no quarto ao lado. Dean se afastou devagar, com receio de quebrar o momento, mas Sam apenas o olhou e sorriu...

- Pode ir agora, Dean. Eu tomo conta dela.

- Ok. – Dean foi saindo devagar, ainda meio desnorteado...

* * *

Continua...

Apenas para informar, este é o penúltimo capítulo. Loguinho estarei postando o final.

Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando!


	18. Chapter 18

**Incertezas II - capítulo 18**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam

Sinopse: Sam e Dean passaram por muitas dificuldades para poderem ficar juntos. Agora, uma mudança radical em suas vidas vai colocar mais uma vez o seu amor a prova. ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Incertezas".

* * *

Quando Dean chegou em casa no final da tarde, Sam estava sentado com Emily no tapete da sala, brincando com blocos de montar. Dean sorriu largamente ao ver a cena, pois finalmente Sam estava reagindo, já que tinha passado a última semana praticamente confinado dentro do quarto.

Dean sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, a falta que sentia de tê-lo em seus braços chegava a ser sufocante. Mas não sabia se o beijo que Sam havia lhe dado pela manhã significava que estava disposto a voltar, ou se tinha sido só um impulso do momento. Teriam que conversar sobre isso mais tarde, assim que Emily dormisse.

- Tem lugar pra mais um nesta brincadeira? – Dean largou as chaves do Impala no aparador e foi até eles, se sentando também no tapete.

- Hey, eu nem ouvi você entrar. Ela está eufórica hoje. Não parou de tagarelar um minuto sequer. – Sam falou sorrindo.

- Ela nunca para. Acho que você é que está enferrujado, Sam. – Dean brincou.

- É, eu acho que sim.

Emily passou a tirar outras peças do baú e levar para que Dean as montasse.

- Ei mocinha, eu sou péssimo nisso. – Dean a puxou num abraço apertado e beijou suas bochechas. – O papai sentiu saudades, sabia?

- Sabia. – Emily repetiu.

- Ela está igual a um papagaio, repete tudo. É bom você maneirar com os palavrões, Dean. – Sam falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Claro, tinha que sobrar pra mim! – Dean reclamou, fazendo bico.

Depois de brincarem por algum tempo, os dois prepararam o jantar juntos, e depois de jantarem, John e Bobby apareceram para uma visita. Dean os amaldiçoou em pensamento, afinal tudo o que ele queria era ficar a sós com Sam naquela noite.

Estavam todos sentados no sofá, conversando, e Dean observava Sam, que estava se segurando para não pegar no sono ali mesmo. Dean sentiu vontade de rir, porque sabia que os seus planos para a noite tinham ido por água abaixo. Mas não era culpa de Sam, afinal ele vivia reclamando que os remédios o deixavam sonolento o tempo inteiro.

- Hey Sammy, você pode ir dormir na cama, sabia? Não precisa ser educado e fazer sala pra esses dois aí.

- É, eu vou mesmo, acho que eu estou dormindo mais do que a Emy ultimamente.

- Você sempre dormiu mais do que a Emy. – Dean brincou, e Sam se despediu de John e de Bobby, indo para a cama dormir.

Depois que John e Bobby foram embora, Dean colocou Emily na cama e também foi se deitar. Sam já dormia a sono profundo, então Dean se aconchegou ao seu lado, e logo pegou no sono também.

Pela manhã Sam levantou, e vendo que Dean não estava em casa, foi tomar um banho, se vestiu, mas como não tinha vontade de fazer nada, voltou a se deitar na cama. Não gostava de ficar sozinho, sentia-se angustiado e inútil, então passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, já que os remédios o deixavam com sono.

Pouco tempo depois, ouviu o ronco do Impala, e estranhou o fato de Dean estar voltando para casa, afinal eram nove horas da manhã.

- Hey seu preguiçoso! Ainda na cama? – Dean falou enquanto guardava seu casaco no armário.

- Era a minha melhor opção no momento. – Sam se espreguiçou, ainda deitado.

- Você está se acostumando mal, hein!

- Sabe que eu estou começando a gostar dessa vida? – Sam falou brincando. – Acho que enquanto tiver alguém que me sustente, eu vou continuar assim.

- E quem disse que eu vou continuar te sustentando?

- Puxa Dean, agora você cortou o meu barato. – Sam falou fazendo bico.

Dean deu gargalhadas, se encostando na cômoda.

- Dean?

- Hmm?

- Você levou a Emy para a escola?

- Claro, né! Se eu esperasse por você! – Dean resmungou. – Na verdade eu fiquei com peninha de te acordar, você estava num sono ferrado.

- E agora, o que você vai fazer? Vai voltar para a oficina?

- Por enquanto não. Eu vim te fazer companhia, já que não tinha muito serviço por lá.

- Dean?

- Hmm?

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Mas você vai achar esquisito.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso.

- Você vai achar muito esquisito...

- Fala logo, Sam! – Dean já estava ficando impaciente.

- Faz amor comigo?

Dean ficou estático, abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas encarava Sam como se tivesse vendo um ET na sua frente.

- Ah... é... tudo bem se você não quiser. – Sam falou envergonhado, arrependido do que tinha pedido.

- O q... o que?

- Esquece, Dean. Eu acho que vou sair um pouco, quem sabe tentar achar um emprego. – Sam tentou desconversar.

- S... Sam, eu... meu Deus! Você disse mesmo o que eu penso ter ouvido? Você quer... Oh, meu Deus! – Dean sorria, ainda incrédulo.

- Dean, você está bem? – Sam estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Se eu estou bem? Puta que pariu, Sam! Eu estou muito bem! – Dean dava risadas.

- Então... eu... Dean, eu não sei o que você está pensando, eu...

- Desculpe! Sammy, me desculpe! Mas é que... Cara! Você me pegou mesmo de surpresa. – Dean agora tinha os olhos marejados – É tudo o que eu mais quero, Sam. Tudo o que eu mais quero.

- Me desculpe, mas... não é o que parece. – Sam falou, vendo que Dean ainda não tinha saído do lugar onde estava, encostado na cômoda.

- É que... sério, o meu cérebro demorou um pouco pra processar a informação. Vem comigo, Sam. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te mostrar. - Dean falou com empolgação.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Mas... eu não estou entendendo nada, Dean! – Sam realmente não estava entendendo.

- Sam, você... confia em mim?

- Confio. – Sam falou com sinceridade.

- Então vem comigo, por favor? – Dean estendeu a mão, pois Sam ainda estava sentado na cama a sua frente.

Ainda sem entender nada, Sam lhe estendeu sua mão, e se deixou ser conduzido, sem perguntar mais nada. Ou Dean estava pirando, ou ele estava... pirando! – Sam pensou, mas mesmo assim entrou no Impala, sem titubear.

- Eu vou vendar os seus olhos agora, ok?

- Dean...

- Você falou que confia em mim, não falou?

- Ok, mas...

- Shhh... você já vai saber, controle-se! – Dean falou brincando, enquanto colocava a venda em seus olhos.

O Impala seguiu em frente e Sam, agora vendado, estava cada vez mais incomodado com a situação. Dean só podia estar aprontando alguma coisa, mas vendá-lo? Isso já era demais, até mesmo para Dean.

- Já posso tirar? – Sam perguntou quando o carro parou.

- Espera! Ainda não.

Dean deu a volta no carro e ajudou Sam a sair dele, ainda com os olhos vendados, e depois de andarem alguns metros, ele parou.

- Pronto, agora você já pode olhar.

Dean retirou a venda, e Sam primeiro teve que acostumar seus olhos a claridade, e então se viu diante de uma casa. Ainda não estava entendendo o que Dean estava querendo com isso.

- Vem, vamos entrar! – Dean o puxou pela mão, sem dar chance de Sam perguntar alguma coisa.

- Dean, o que... De quem é esta casa? E como você tem as chaves? – Sam perguntou, enquanto Dean abria a fechadura, para em seguida o puxar para dentro.

- Entra logo, Sam! – Dean parecia impaciente.

- Uau! – Sam olhou ao redor. A casa não era muito grande, mas muito bonita e extremamente aconchegante. Onde estavam parados havia uma sala, com um rack, um sofá de extremo bom gosto, e no canto uma lareira.

- Gostou? – Dean parecia ansioso.

- Muito. É aconchegante e... Não sei, tem algo que me lembra...

- Que te lembra o que?

- A nossa casa, em Lawrence. Não a estrutura em si, pois esta é muito mais bonita, mas... ela lembra... um lar.

- Bingo!

- O que?

- É exatamente o que eu senti quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. A nossa casa, Sam. O nosso lar. Eu, você e a Emy. Você acha que ela vai gostar? Vem, você precisa ver o quintal.

- Dean, você não... É mesmo o que eu estou pensando?

- Eu comprei esta casa pra nós, Sammy. Era o seu sonho, não era? Que a Emily tivesse uma casa, com um quintal e dois cachorros?

- Dean, eu... – Sam estava emocionado, não sabia o que falar.

- Só me diz que você gostou, Sam. E que quer viver aqui, comigo e com a nossa princesinha.

- Eu... é... lógico que eu quero, Dean! Mas como você conseguiu... Desde quando...

- Eu não tinha muita coisa pra fazer sem você, então... Fiz muito serviço extra nos últimos meses. E ainda tinha uma parte daquele dinheiro que a mamãe deixou pra gente, lembra? E o que faltou eu financiei. Eu já comprei ela faz dois meses, mas sem você eu não iria me mudar pra cá.

- Ela é perfeita, Dean! Imagina a Emy correndo nesse quintal, ela vai amar! – Sam quase não podia acreditar, era emoção demais. Dean era mesmo inacreditável.

- Você ainda nem viu a melhor parte! Vem cá... vem conhecer o nosso ninho de amor. – Dean falou zoando, e puxou Sam para o quarto.

Logo ao entrar, Sam começou a rir.

- Interessante a decoração. Pelo menos você não esqueceu da cama. – Sam falou brincando, já que só havia uma cama e dois criados mudos no cômodo.

- E você acha que eu iria deixar faltar a parte principal da casa? O restante vai ser com você, Sam. Eu sou péssimo em decoração.

- Você é incrível, Dean! - Sam sorria largamente.

- Eu sei disso. Agora vem cá... eu estou pronto para atender o seu pedido. – Dean sorriu com malícia.

- Pensei que você estivesse me enrolando. – Sam obedeceu, se aproximando.

- Ah, é só que... eu tinha tudo planejado. Queria que a nossa primeira vez, quero dizer, que a nossa segunda primeira vez fosse aqui... pra dar sorte.

- Sorte?

- Aham.

- E desde quando você é supersticioso, Dean?

- Ta, esquece o lance da sorte. Mas de qualquer jeito, eu sonhei muito com esse momento. Aqui, na nossa casa.

Dean acariciou o rosto de Sam, e o beijou suavemente. Mas assim que seus corpos se encostaram, ambos foram consumidos por um fogo, que não os permitia raciocinar.

Dean derrubou Sam na cama, caindo por cima dele, e se atracaram em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Seus corpos queimavam de desejo, e passaram a se esfregar um no outro, ainda vestidos. Dean mordia e beijava o pescoço de Sam, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos tentavam abrir sua camisa, e Sam enlaçou a cintura de Dean com suas longas pernas, quase o impedindo de se mover.

- Sammy, não por nada, mas desse jeito eu mal posso me mexer. – Dean falou ao perceber que seu irmão não o largaria tão cedo.

- Mas você não vai a lugar algum, Dean. Eu não vou deixar. Você é só meu agora. – Sam o apertava cada vez mais contra si.

- Eu sou todo seu, e eu jamais vou me afastar, vou ser sempre seu... Mas se você não me der espaço, eu... Deixa eu pelo menos me livrar das roupas, Sam!

Sam abriu os olhos por um instante e o soltou, mas Dean o sentiu tremer neste momento.

- Eu estou aqui, Sam. – Dean tocou seu rosto com carinho, lhe passando segurança. - Eu não vou fugir, eu prometo! – Usou seu melhor sorriso.

- Eu sei. – Sam finalmente pareceu voltar a si, e ajudou Dean a se livrar das roupas.

Sam mal podia acreditar que finalmente o seu Dean estava ali. Mal podia controlar o seu corpo, tamanho o desejo que sentia. Sentir o s lábios de Dean no seu corpo, sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro, faziam seu corpo ficar febril, e Sam já não respondia mais pelos seus atos.

Dean descia os seus lábios e sua língua pelo pescoço e pelo peito de Sam, beijando, lambendo e sugando seus mamilos, deixando o mais novo ainda mais louco de desejo.

Sam levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e se apoiou nos cotovelos, observando enquanto Dean trilhava um caminho com língua pelo seu abdômen, chegando bem perto do seu membro pulsante. Sam mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando pelo que viria a seguir.

- Você ainda gosta de olhar, irmãozinho?

- Cala essa boca e faz logo, Dean!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Hein, Sam? Fala pra mim. – Dean o provocava, dando suaves beijos perto da sua virilha.

- Dean!

- Fala pra mim... O que você quer?

- Seu maldito, Dean! – Sam choramingou – Chupa logo!

Dean deu uma risadinha e então abocanhou seu membro, passando a lamber e sugar com vontade, levando seu irmãozinho a beira da loucura. Sam hora observava os movimentos de Dean, o que o deixava ainda mais louco, hora jogava a cabeça para trás, gemendo e apertando os olhos. E não demorou mais que alguns minutos para que Sam derramasse todo seu líquido dentro da boca de seu irmão.

Dean limpou sua boca nos lençóis, e depois subiu dando suaves beijos no rosto de seu irmão. Teve que sorrir ao ver a expressão de Sam depois do gozo. Sentia tanta falta de vê-lo assim, tão entregue, que de repente sentiu vontade de chorar.

Sam abriu os olhos, ainda com a respiração ofegante, e começou a rir ao ver que Dean o observava, então beijou seus lábios com paixão.

- Que feio Sam, você está parecendo um adolescente com ejaculação precoce, não durou nem dois minutos! – Dean falou zoando.

- Você não tem noção do que você faz comigo, Dean...

- Oh, baby, eu tenho uma boa noção, sim! – Dean voltou a beijar seu pescoço. – Mas tudo bem, nós estamos apenas começando. Agora abre essas pernas pra mim, vai?

Dean alcançou um tubo de lubrificante na gaveta ao lado da cama, sob o olhar atento de Sam.

- Eu... só me preveni, pro caso de...

- Claro. – Sam concordou, sorrindo com sarcasmo, mas Dean não lhe deu tempo, dobrou um dos joelhos de Sam, lambuzou seus dedos com o gel, e logo inseriu um deles na entrada de seu irmão, que ofegou ao sentir a invasão.

- Você gosta disso, não gosta? – Dean agora já tinha colocado um segundo dedo, e os movimentava, preparando seu irmãozinho para algo ainda maior.

Sem nenhuma pressa, Dean retirou seus dedos e empurrou as pernas dobradas de Sam de encontro ao peito, expondo sua entrada. Então se posicionou entre elas e forçou a passagem com seu membro, vendo seu irmãozinho morder o lábio e gemer em sinal de dor.

Sabia que era por pouco tempo, logo sua expressão já era de puro prazer, conforme Dean se movimentava mais e mais forte, entrando e saindo daquele corpo apertado e quente. O encaixe dos dois era perfeito, e só ali, dentro de Sam, Dean se sentia completo, sentia como se fossem um só.

As estocadas se tornaram cada vez mais fortes, seus corpos se moviam no mesmo ritmo, os seus gemidos se confundiam, e logo Sam não resistiu mais e gozou pela segunda vez, sujando o peito e abdômen de ambos. Dean sentiu o corpo de seu irmão estremecer e se contrair debaixo do seu, e gozou logo em seguida, dentro dele.

Sam apenas relaxou as pernas, as esticando no colchão, mas Dean permaneceu deitado em cima dele, depositando suaves beijos em seu rosto e pescoço.

- Sammy, isso foi...

- Perfeito! – Sam sorriu, todo covinhas, deixando Dean ainda mais encantado, e este sorriu também, beijando seus lábios em seguida.

Dean então escorregou seu corpo para o lado, e pegou a toalha que estava em cima do criado mudo para limpar a ambos.

- Eu senti falta disso. – Sam falou tranquilamente.

- De sexo?

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Dean. Claro que eu também senti falta do sexo, mas principalmente de ficar assim, junto de você. – Sam falou, se deitando com a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu também senti muito a falta disso. De ter você assim, em meus braços, só meu. Meu adorável e insaciável irmãozinho...

- Insaciável? – Sam perguntou incrédulo.

Dean deu risadas.

- Insaciável sim. Você me deu uma canseira, até parece que não é comido há séculos!

- Mas eu não sou comido há séculos, Dean!

- O que?

- Ninguém depois de você...

- Mesmo? Isso quer dizer que o Ryan... Ah seu safado! Então o doutor era a sua putinha! – Dean falou zoando.

- Dean, se você não calar a boca, quem vai ser a minha putinha é você!

- Qual é, Sammy? Eu só estou brincando! Mas é bom mesmo você saber que esse seu traseiro tem dono! – Dean falou e deu um tapa na bunda de Sam.

- Au! Isso doeu! Pôrra, por que eu abri a minha boca, agora você vai ficar se achando! – Sam revirou os olhos.

- E por falar nisso... Me desculpe, mas eu preciso perguntar. Que pôrra você estava fazendo com aquele doutorzinho idiota, Sam? Ele não é homem pra você!

Sam teve que rir pelo jeito de Dean.

- Posso confessar uma coisa, Dean? – Sam olhou em seus olhos. – Nem eu mesmo sei o que eu estava fazendo com ele.

- Tudo bem, vamos deixar o passado pra trás. Você nunca foi de ficar sozinho mesmo, não é?

- E você?

- E eu o que?

- Você ficou com mais alguém durante esse tempo? Eu pensei que você...

- Que eu o que?

- Eu pensei que você fosse arranjar uma namorada, e seguir em frente.

- Eu jamais iria desistir de você, Sam.

- Eu só não queria que fosse assim.

- Assim como? Eu fiz algo de errado?

- Não, é claro que não. Eu só queria... estar empregado, e numa fase melhor da minha vida. De repente parece que tudo começou a desandar.

- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso. E depois a oficina também é sua, esqueceu? E Sam, você logo vai arranjar outro emprego. O velho Josh ligou pessoalmente para as empresas desfazendo o mal entendido. E também ofereceu o seu emprego de volta, se você ainda quiser.

- Não, eu não quero voltar pra lá. Na verdade eu quero distância daquilo.

- As coisas vão melhorar, eu tenho certeza. Você só não pode é continuar nesse desânimo. É bola pra frente agora, irmãozinho. E eu vou estar sempre do seu lado.

- É, eu sei.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, Dean ficou acariciando os fios de cabelo de Sam, e curtindo o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu.

- Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida assim, Sam.

- Sam?

Dean olhou para o lado, percebendo que seu irmão já estava dormindo, então deu risadas.

- Só você pra me deixar falando sozinho, não é? Dean lhe deu um beijo na testa, e continuou ali, abraçado a ele.

Uma hora depois Sam acordou, e Dean ainda estava ali ao seu lado, o observando.

- Eu não acredito que eu dormi. Por que você não me chamou? - Sam falou com a voz sonolenta.

- Eu gosto de ver você dormir.

- Claro. Dean, eu não quero mais tomar esses remédios, eles me deixam com sono o tempo inteiro.

- São calmantes, então é normal que você fique com sono.

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso continuar assim. Tenho que retomar a minha vida.

- Ok, vamos marcar uma consulta, talvez o médico já te libere deles. Acho que agora não vai mais ser mesmo necessário, afinal eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você.

- Dean?

- Hmm?

- Quando a gente vai se mudar pra cá?

- Quando você quiser. Por mim pode ser o quanto antes. Só falta terminar de mobiliar.

- Eu nem acredito... Fico só imaginando a Emy correndo pela casa, pelo gramado, ela vai adorar.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Obrigado, Dean.

- Pelo que?

- Por existir na minha vida. Eu amo você!

- De nada. E eu também te amo, Sammy. Mas agora vem cá. – Dean levantou da cama e o puxou pela mão.

- Aonde?

- Pro chuveiro. Eu vou te dar um banho. E aí você pode me agradecer de joelhos por eu existir em sua vida.

- De joelhos?

- Aham. – Dean deu uma piscadinha, sorrindo de lado, malicioso.

- Hmm, até que eu gostei da idéia.

- Eu sei, você é mesmo um pervertido, Sammy! – Dean prensou Sam contra a parede do Box, e o beijou com paixão. Sua vida estava completa novamente.

**FIM**

**

* * *

****Nota da Autora:**

É engraçado o quanto nós acabamos nos apegando a certos personagens. Sam e Dean de Incertezas e Incertezas II são um exemplo disso. Foi muito bom criar e desenvolver estes personagens, fazer eles crescerem, passarem por dificuldades, evoluírem... Eu amei demais! E pelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi, sei que muitos leitores também curtiram, então, só posso dizer mais uma vez que a minha missão foi cumprida.

Quero agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam, aos que deixaram reviews me incentivando a continuar, e mesmo aqueles que leram no anonimato, que eu sei que são muitos.

As fics que eu tinha em andamento foram finalizadas, mas como isto é um vício (sim, eu admito), sei que logo estarei postando outras, então... até a próxima!

Um grande abraço a todos!

Mary.**  
**


End file.
